Chair Tales the Sequel
by GGirl-CB4BW
Summary: The gang continue their lives post-high-school. CB are a couple and Blair is at Yale, will their relationship survive? What happens when someone else comes into the picture and how will they deal with other obstacles? Script format for easy read.
1. Chapter 1 The Return of the Kin

**_A.N._**

_**(I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the Characters. No copyright infringement intended. I own only the story-lines.)  
**_

**_This is Season 2 of Chair Tales. _**

**_  
Catch up: Blair, Serena and Dan are at Yale University and it is set in their final year at Yale. Nate is not around as he is travelling the world. Blair's mother is still living in their house in Manhattan. Lily still lives in Manhattan. Eric and Jenny both attend other Universities. Rufus has moved out of Brooklyn to Jersey City.  
Due to the fact that they have all moved away from the Upper East Side, unfortunately there will be no Gossip Girl Blasts anymore, in fact Gossip Girl isn't around any more so this season is based on their futures after High school and after Gossip Girl... Anyway...Serena and Dan are still a couple and have their own house, they are in fact very committed to each other. So are Chuck and Blair. Well hopefully!  
I hope you enjoy reading, this season probably has a more serious tone to it and they've kinda grown up a bit! I really hope you like it!... xoxo GGirl_CB4BW_**

* * *

**Chair Tales Season 2 Episode 1- The Return of the Kin**

At Yale University. Blair is looking for Serena. it is lunch time.  
She finds Dan Humphrey.

B: Dan! Hey!  
D: Hey there. (rolls his eyes)  
B: Where's S?  
D: She's meeting me for lunch now, you wanna join us.  
B: I'd like to have lunch with her...you on the other hand...? (they both laugh)  
D: Come on.

They walk off together and meet Serena at the University restaurant.  
They greet each other and get their lunch before sitting at a table.

S: So B, did you get it? Please please tell me you got it!  
B: (looks upset) Ummm....well they said...(changes her expression and shouts) I GOT IT!!!  
They both get over excited and jump with joy.  
Dan on the other hand looks startled and bemused.  
D: (looking to people who are watching them) Ummm...they're strangers....im not with them....(pointing at Blair and Serena who are still celebrating) I dont know them....she's not my girlfriend and shes not my girlfriends best friend...no ....(looks to S and B) ok...you can calm down now...this isn't high school....

Serena and Blair sit down and calm down.

D: Ok now...explain...what did Blair get? A new headband?  
B: Haha (sarcastic laugh) actually..... i got the lead part in Yale's Annual Musical!  
D: Oh...wow (sarcastic) so that's why you two went all (imitates them in a squeaky voice whilst waving his hands) "OMG! Oh Oh! No Way!..."  
S: Dan! Its the biggest part in the biggest performance at the biggest event of the year!  
B: Not to mention representing Yale, the biggest university in the country!  
D: Ok...whatever...congratulations Blair.  
B: Thank you! (gets her phone out) I have to tell Chuck!  
S: Wait...dont you wanna tell him to his face?  
D: I dont think he'd be willing to participate in anything which would compare to the celebration you two just performed.  
S: Dan! (looks to Blair) Just wait till you get home...tell him then.  
B: Your right...i want to see his reaction!  
S: Im sure he'll be really proud of you.....how are things with you two anyway?  
B: Great.  
S: So your both over that argument you guys had the other week?  
B: Yeah, it's in the past.  
S: And he's going to try and stay home more?  
B: He said he'd try, but i honestly dont have a problem with him going to New York so often....i just didn't like the fact that...he'd come home in a bad mood...it was damaging our relationship.  
S: Well...maybe your argument was worth it then....just like i said before....at least you got to tell him how you felt about the situation.  
B: Yeah i know....and things have been better ever since.  
D: If you ask me...  
B: I didnt ask (grins)  
D: Well....IF, emphasis on the if....if you did ask me, id say...harmless squabbles can sometimes be good for a relationship....but some of us dont even have those..(he looks to Serena and they smooch)  
B: Even after all these years i still find you two kissing, revolting....excuse me i have a drama club meeting...(she gets up)  
Serena and Dan giggle as they say bye to her. Blair leaves.

* * * * * * *

At the Drama Club meeting.  
The University is holding their Annual Performing Arts Production and Blair has just passed her audition and been selected to play the leading female role. The D.A.Y (Drama Association of Yale- made up!) have chosen to perform their own modern adaptation of the famous play called "West Side Story"

Blair sits down next to her good friend Zane Haas Mayer (i have written him into Chair Tales as Dustin Milligan who plays the character of Ethan Ward in 90210)

Z: Hey babe, i heard that a really talented, funny and beautiful girl got picked to play Maria...  
(he looks at her and they both smile) Congratulations.  
B: (smiling) Thanks..  
Z: Well...i kinda knew you'd get the part...your an amazing actress and you totally deserve it...your the best i've ever seen.  
B: (blushes) really? it's so exciting...ive never done anything like this before....its a big break for me! I cant wait!  
Z: Well...im sure your going to be perfect....and it wont be too difficult for you to play the part....because i got Tony.  
B: What?! Really?!! I didnt think you were going to audition for it!  
Z: Well i did and i got it! isn't it great! We both got the parts! (he reaches over and hugs her, she hugs back)  
B: Im so happy! I cant wait to go home and tell Chuck!  
Z: You haven't told him yet?  
B: No, i want to see his reaction!

They are interrupted by the drama instructor who calls them to the meeting.

Later on that night. Blair is at home when Chuck returns from the office. over the past year Chuck has been working on franchising one of his fathers businesses closer to home in New Haven. He has been in and out of town on business and now has his own office site in New Haven.

Blair has prepared a special candle lit dinner for them and is planning on telling him about getting the lead part in the play after dinner.

B: Hey honey! (she runs over and greets him)  
C: (he smiles) Hey gorgeous. (they kiss)  
B: How was work?  
C: Usual. How was College?  
B: (she smiles) the Same.

They walk into the dining room and he smiles when he sees the table set.

C: Wow....whats this for?  
B: Im just in a really good mood!  
C: Really?  
B: Yes...come sit....lets eat...

They eat their dinner and catch up. Once they are done Chuck stops Blair from cleaning up and tells her to follow him upstairs. So she does. Once in their bedroom...

C: So...your not tired are you?  
B: (smiles and he grins back) No...not at all.  
C: (he kisses her) Good. (they continue to kiss passionately)  
B: But there is something i want to tell you (he kisses her as though he didnt hear a word she said)  
C: (between kissing) You smell nice.  
B: (between kissing) I need to .......tell you .......something.  
C: (he lifts her up whilst kissing and they fall on to the bed) Yeah...?  
B: (between kissing)...Its about....the play.....i audition for....  
C: (between kissing) ...what ....play....?  
B: Only the biggest play of the year....(he trys to kiss her again but she stops him) I auditioned for Yale's take on West Side Story....and (she laughs) I got the main part!!!  
C: (he kisses her again) great.  
B: (after some more kissing) Is that all....just great...?  
C: (he looks at her) Well what do you want me to say? (he tries to kiss her again, she stops him)  
B: You could at least congratulate me!  
C: (grins) Congratulations....now are you going to let me continue making love to my beautiful, sexy girl?

He grins again and reaches to kiss her, she allows it, at first reluctantly due to her disappointment at his reaction to her news, but eventually she gives in and they continue to kiss until they make love.

The next morning Blair wakes up to an empty bed. There is a note on his pillow.

**_"Got to go to work early, see you tonight.  
3W8L xoxo"_**

It wasnt the first time, he usually woke up early, he was working so hard to make his new business work. She wasnt sure if he was doing it for them or for him, or just to prove to his father that he was capable, she worried because she believed it was the latter. Their relationship was steady....they'd have little squabbles but they were nothing major, except for last week when she finally admitted to him how much she hated him going to New York so much...

_B: You dont have to prove anything to him! (referring to Bart)  
C: This has got nothing to do with him! Im doing this for me! For us! Why dont you ever appreciate anything!  
B: Of course i do! I know how hard you work! I just dont like you going away all the time and then coming back to me a different person! Your always so moody when you get back and i have to try so hard to make thing better!  
C: Thats not true!  
B: It is true! Your the only one that can see it! Even Serena and Dan notice it!  
C: Stop bringing other people into it! (he grabs her arm) Stop telling other people our business!!  
B: Ow! Your hurting me Chuck! let go!  
C: (he lets go of her) Just deal with it because this is how things are going to be!_

They had sorted things out eventually and Chuck had agreed to spend less time in New York. She was worried because at times she felt as though their relationship was falling apart. However she couldn't deny the fact that they were so much in love, but that was always their problem...they may have truly loved each other, but that didn't stop things from coming in between them. After their argument, things had gotten better, on the outside, he seemed more committed and she could tell he felt guilty for hurting her, he loved her and he was trying his best to make a go of it.

Later on that day at Yale.

Serena and Blair meet up, Dan eventually joins them. Serena has been going on about some good news she and Dan have to give to Blair but she couldn't say it without Dan there.

B: Ok S, he's here now, so tell me your good news!  
D: Your gonna tell her right now?  
S: Yes, i cant keep it in any longer!  
D: I thought you wanted to announce it more formally?  
S: I cant keep it from her!  
B: Just tell me already!  
S: Dan asked me to marry him!!!  
B: (in shock, before she can react Serena hugs her) Omg S....i ....im lost for words...  
D: So was Serena when i proposed.  
B: (looks to Dan) You proposed?  
S: Yes! and it was the most romantic thing ever! B did you know that last night was the anniversary of the night Dan and i went on our first date? To his dad's concert! Do you remember!  
B: Ummm...no...not really...  
S: Anyway...i have to tell you all about it later...but can you believe it! We're getting married!!!  
B: (she forces a smile) Wow...S....im..so happy for you! (she hugs Serena) congratulations S. And Dan....(she nudges him) congrats. Im happy for both of you.....anyway.....ill have to catch you later...ive got rehearsals.  
They say bye to her and she leaves.  
D: Is it just me or did she not seem happy?  
S: You noticed too?  
D: Yep....what does she still not approve of me?  
S: No no! she loves you!  
D: I wouldn't go that far!  
S: Dan...it's not you.....it's Chuck.  
D: What does this have to do with Chuck?  
S: You know how much Blair wants Chuck to commit to her...you know....get married and stuff.....me and you getting married, it may have just threw her a little.  
D: You mean she's jealous?  
S: Well she is Blair.  
D: Point taken.  
S: No, i didn't mean that in a bad way...i just meant that seeing her best friend getting married before her is something she wouldn't really like.

They continue to talk.

Later on that night. Blair and Chuck have just had dinner and are watching a movie.

B: Chuck?  
C: Yeah? (he wraps his arm around her neck, whilst still watching the movie)  
B: Have you heard from S today?  
C: Serena? No, why?  
B: She told me something today....Dan proposed to her!  
C: What? Really?! (he laughs) He actually proposed....( he moves his arm off her)  
B: Ye....i think its really nice....he's committing him self to her.  
C: (he guesses the assumption she's making) Well...marriage is the solution for some.  
B: Solution? What do you mean?  
C: When things get boring in a relationship....people usually get married to try and fix it.  
B: No! Thats not true! People get married when they love each other and want to show their loyalty and devotion to each other...marriage is a symbol of an eternal relationship.  
C: (sarcastic laugh) Ye...well that's just your opinion...can we not go in to this right now...  
B: Why...we hardly ever talk about it....  
C: Well i know how the story goes....im not interested....im going to bed...(he gets up to leave)  
B: But the movie isn't finished yet!  
C: Ive already watched it. (he leaves)

* * *

**tbc...**


	2. Chapter 2 The Sound of Musical

**Chair Tales S02E02 - The Sound of Musical**

Blair has invited Serena and Dan for dinner to congratulate them on getting engaged.  
They are at the table having dinner, which Blair has cooked. Chuck is also present.

S: B, this is amazing! The best steak i've had in a long time!  
D: Umm...its a bit too undercooked for my liking.  
B: Well no one cares about your _liking!_  
S: B!  
B: There's nothing wrong with my stake...if you don't want it Dan....i could always get your father to mail you some waffles.  
D: The stake will do.  
S: Guys...come on....  
C: Ye man...leave my woman's stake alone! (looks to Blair who smiles) Its perfect babe.  
B: (smiles) Thank you.  
S: Hey, Dan was just kidding, im sure he loves your cooking B. it's great food!  
B: Well Dorota taught me well......i do miss her.  
C: I miss having servants to do this stuff for us.  
S: Chuck....at least your independent now!  
C: I'd rather have someone else iron my clothes.  
B: Huh...you do! Me!  
C: Ye, i meant like a maid or something.  
B: Well i could always dress up for you..(she looks at him teasingly, he grins back at her)  
C: That would be.....tantalising...(he feeds her with his fork)  
D: Ok....we are here you know...you can flirt with each other when we're not around!  
S: Dan, dont....i think its cute!  
C: Any way....congratulations guys, on the engagement......Daniel....good luck with that.  
S: Haha Chuck....Dan has nothing to worry about....marriage is bliss!  
C: Yeah, well you dont need marriage to prove your love for someone (he glances over at Blair, who forces a smile)  
S: I know...(she looks at Blair) marriage isnt the be all end all.....its just something that some people do right dan? And it doesnt always work out for the best, our parents being the perfect example of that.  
C: Exactly...(he glances once more at Blair who is playing with her food, he wraps his legs around hers under the table and then smiles at her as she looks up at him) it's not the be all end all.

Later on after dinner, Serena and Dan make their way out after saying goodbye.  
Blair and Chuck clear the dishes away.

B: That was nice....having them over for dinner.  
C: Yeah.  
B: Doesn't it make you feel all grown up?  
C: I guess.  
B: Well you know what grown up's do? (she puts her arms around his neck and kisses him)  
C: I have a slight idea. (they laugh and kiss again)  
B: I feel like a hot bath.  
C: Me too..(they kiss)  
B: (whispers) Lets go upstairs...i'll run us a bath.  
C: Ill be right behind you...i'll get some wine.  
Blair kisses him once more before leaving to run a bath for them. Chuck gets them some glasses and wine before heading up stairs after her.

* * * * * * *

The next day at school.  
Blair Serena and Dan are having lunch. Blair has just had her first rehearsal for the play and is telling them about it.

B: So then i wear this amazing outfit...its gorgeous! And we're in this ball...but it's all 21st century because its supposed to be a modern adaptation! I cant wait to show you!  
D: Yeah and i just cant wait to see this outfit....do you have matching shoes?  
B: (looks at Serena) Does his sarcasm ever wear off?  
S: (laughs) Ummm no...but its funny B!  
B: Yeah...if you have no sense of humour.  
D: Has it ever passed you that maybe you have no sense of humour?  
B: Has it ever passed you that you have no sense...at all?  
D: I thought you left the bitch back in high school?  
B: And i though you left the dork back in high school...oh wait there'd be nothing left of you if you did!  
S: Guy's come on! this isn't Oprah! Cant you get along for once!  
B: We do get along.  
D: Yeah...we do.  
S: Right...so B, when am i gonna get to see you in rehearsal?  
B: Never. You'll have to wait for the play!  
S: B!! No way! You cant make me wait! I hear Zane has the part of Tony.  
B: (she looks away) Ye.  
S: Well....you guys are good friends right? Are you ever going to invite him to hang with us?  
D: He must just be her little secret.  
B: No! We're in the D.A.Y together...he's a friend like all my other friends in D.A.Y! Anyway i have to go now so ill see you guys later...(she gets up to leave)  
S: Ok, see you soon B.  
Blair leaves., Serena and Dan continue to have lunch.

* * * * * * *

That afternoon, Blair has rehearsals after have just finished rehearsing and Zane is talking to Blair.

B: Yeah, I know....it's a bit annoying...but once your confident with your lines it just falls into place.  
Z: Yeah....so are you going home now?  
B: Ye, i guess.  
Z: Do you have plans for tonight?  
B: Well, i always have plans every night, i have Chuck.  
Z: Yeah....dont you ever get bored with that? You know going to uni everyday and then going home to like a housewife kinda lifestyle....your kinda young for that.  
B: But im happy. I love Chuck and im happy with the way my life is.  
Z: So you dont wanna do things that other students do...go out, have fun, party here and there?  
B: Well...i've never been one to party.  
Z: Well you should try it.....i know of a party tonight if your interested...?  
B: I cant....Chuck will wonder where i am.  
Z: So...make something up. Just say your at uni (Yale) or something...rehearsing for the play...  
B: I dunno....i dont want to lie to him  
Z: Come on...it'll be a one off? Ill take good care of you.  
B: (she smiles) ummm...alright then....ill call him and see what he says.  
Z: Just send him a text or something.

Zane convinces Blair to go to the party and Blair sends Chuck a text telling him she was rehearsing for the play and would be home late.

At the house party.  
There are drunken people everywhere, making out, eating, drinking. There's loud music and Blair and Zane are trying to talk but can bearly hear each other. Zane leads Blair outside the back of the house, in the garden.

Z: So....do you wanna stay sober or....let loose a little?  
B: (giggles) No, I think i'll stay sober.  
Z: Ok, well i'll stay sober with you then.  
B: Who's house is this?  
Z: Just one of the guys, his folks are away for the week....anyway...hows things with you....you've seemed a little distant theses past few weeks.  
B: really?  
Z: Yeah, is something on your mind? Something bothering you? You know you can tell me right?  
B: (she smiles) It's nothing Z (pronounced Zee), i've just had quite a bit going on thats all.  
Z: Yeah like what..? Maybe i can help?  
B: It's nothing now, it was just an argument....with Chuck...that's all.  
Z: Tell me about it...you know you can talk to me, we've known each other for like 3 years now...don't you trust me?  
B: Of course i trust you...i've just had a bad time recently.  
Z: why's that?  
B: Well remember i told you about Chucks new business? He was always going over to New York...seeing his dad and stuff. They don't get along at all....they have a Lex and Lionel Luthor kind of relationship.  
Z: Well we all know what happens to Lex Luthor.....and you seem like the kinda girl who needs a superman...(he smiles at her, she smiles back)  
B: I already have better than superman.  
Z: So...anyway...what was this argument about?  
B: I was upset because i hardly saw much of him and every time he went away and came back he'd be in a horrible mood and it....it was stressing me out trying to fix things....we argued about that and things have seemed to get better since then.  
Z: Well...maybe he's learned to appreciate you more?  
B: Well i guess sometimes he does need reminding. (she smiles) But that would probably be the case with any guy.  
Z: Not every guy Blair. (he strokes her arm)  
B: (she looks at him briefly before getting up) I should probably go....i need to get home.  
Z: Stay for a while....  
B: No, its getting late.  
Z: I was going to ask you to practice your song. Your voice is beautiful....i thought you could practice here.  
B: Im not that good...i still need to work on it!  
Z: No Blair, your amazing...i love hearing you sing. (he moves closer to her) come on, stay.  
B: (she smiles at him) No, i need to go...

She walks towards the house and he follows her, eventually she agrees for him to give her a lift home.

* * * * * * *

At Home, Chuck is already in bed.

C: Where have you been?  
B: Hey, your in bed already...it's a bit early for you (she smiles as she climbs on to the bed)  
C: I only just got in. Where were you.  
B: I told you. I was rehearsing.  
C: For what?  
B: The play.  
C: What play?  
B: The one i told you about!  
C: I dont remember any play.  
B: Chuck! Its the Annual musical! The one i got the lead role in! I cant believe you dont remember!  
C: (he sits up on bed) Well next time you wanna do something extra curricular at least tell me about it first so i know where you are.  
B: I did tell you! It's not my fault you never take notice of any thing i say! (she looks upset)  
C: Hey, im sorry, i've had a lot on my mind...  
B: Like what?  
C: Nothing. it doesn't matter. Why were you rehearsing so late? (he strokes her face)  
B: I was....practising my singing.  
C: Singing? (he smirks)  
B: Yeah....i've been told i have an amazing voice...(she giggles, he smiles)  
C: Well that mouth has many talents...(he reaches over and kisses her)  
B: Well let me tell you about the play...  
C: That can wait (he kisses her again)  
B: No, i haven't finished what i wanted to say...  
C: You have...your in a play and your singing...end of story (he tries to kiss her again)  
B: Chuck! your never interested in what i do! You never take notice!  
C: Of course i do...you've told me about the damn play, what more do you want!  
B: Well i know the one thing you want! And your not getting it tonight! Im not a piece of meat!  
C: Fine...im not having this argument. (he turns over and closes his eyes)  
B: Yeah, go ahead and ignore me just like you always do!  
C: Oh whatever! Stop the dramatics.  
B: Dramatics? It's ok for you to jump in bed with me but when i want to have a conversation you dont even care!  
C: Look just shut up ok, i dont wanna hear you whining! I cant stand hearing you go on about how crap your life is or how stressed out you! You think you're the only one who has problems! Just get a bloody clue Blair! I dont wanna talk to you right now!  
B: Fine then dont ever talk to me at all!  
C: I wont!

He gets out of bed and storms off out of the room. He sleeps in a guest room for the night and Blair cry's herself to sleep.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Don't hate Chuck just yet...he has his reasons...!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 The Dawn of the Dad

**Chair Tales S02E03 - Dawn of the Dad**

Its been a week since Chuck and Blair's recent fall out and things have been a bit cold between them. Blair is going on a weekend trip with the D.A.Y to New York as this is where the original West Side Story was set. Meanwhile and coincidently, Bart is visiting Chuck in New Haven whilst Blair will be away.  
Blair has told Chuck about the trip but he seemed uninterested, his response was minimal and in her opinion he wasn't very bothered.  
Blair is just glad that she can have a weekend break and can go back to New York, maybe even visit her mother, which she hasn't done in months.

It's Friday night and The D.A.Y members have arrived at their hotel in West Manhattan. Zane and Blair are neighbours, their rooms are next to each other.  
The group have their dinner and are then briefed on the purpose of their trip and are given their schedule.  
Later on they are sent to their rooms to sleep.  
Zane walks Blair to her room.

Z: So hows my beloved Maria doing?  
B: (smiles) fine...what about you?  
Z: Awesome....i have a feeling this is going to be a great trip...aren't you excited? (he rubs his hands together)  
B: Yeah sure...  
Z: Hey chin up! Whats wrong?  
B: Nothing im just tired.  
Z: You want .....me to come to your room....i can help put you to sleep?  
B: What?....i think i can manage sleeping on my own thanks.  
Z: i was just....kidding anyway...  
B: (they arrive at her door) ok...so ill see you in the morning.  
Z: Yeah...catch you tomorrow...Maria.

Blair smiles and then opens her door and goes inside closing the door behind her. Zane also goes next door to his room.

The next day in New Haven. Bart has arrived at Chucks house. Chuck answers the door to let him in.  
Once in the house.

Bt: So are you ready to go? (he looks around the room) I cant believe your still living here.....don't you think you should find something bigger, and better?  
C: This does just fine...im ready lets go.  
Bt: great....so where's Blair?  
C: She's away on a trip....with Yale.  
Bt: Oh, i was looking forward to meeting her....she is still....with you right?  
C: Of course she is! Can we go.  
Bt: (they walk out of the house to the car) Well lets just hope you dont ruin it with her.

Later on, once at Chuck's building.

Bt: So...this is the place then....it looked different in the pictures.  
C: Well this is it. Lets go inside.  
B: Lets hope the inside is better.

Chuck shows Bart around the building much to Bart's dismay. He continues to malign Chuck's efforts and insult every thing he can find a reason to be critical about. Chuck shows him the data on the progress of the business and again, Bart had much higher expectations, expectations that Chuck was well aware he will never meet because they have been purposely set so high.

Chuck makes his best efforts to impress his father and prove that he is doing a good job but Bart isnt the least bit interested.

Bt: I still feel it needs a lot of work....the ideas are there....but you need someone with a bit more....commitment and experience to take the lead on this.  
C: But this is my thing....im the lead and ive been told im heading in the right direction.  
Bt: Well of course your employees would say that...you pay their bills.  
C: Odd, the last time we met you made sure that you pointed out how they were your employees...i was just the face of the business.  
Bt: I said that did I? Well of course technically this is my business, but i have left it in your hands...this is only a fraction of the whole company....a minute fraction...i wanted to give you that chance to prove your self...  
C: And....have I?  
Bt: (laughs) its going to take a lot more than refurbishing a building to prove you can run a business Charles.  
C: I've done more than just fix this place up....i've migrated your site in Philadelphia to here in New Haven...and this franchise is up and running...it's been a success!  
Bt: Not quite Chuck....it's no where near the success that my site in Philadelphia was....i've given you months....by the end of the year i expect progress....real progress, otherwise this venture will be a big failure and it will have to be immobilised.  
C: But Father...it's already May, i need more time than that....the financial market is unstable...the next few months are going to be tough but once next year begins it will start to get better...this year will inevitably show negative results...i just need more time...  
Bt: Charles....a true business man would know how to respond to the growing and ever changing economic world...you'll have to learn...you have until the end of the year to prove i can rely on you...ill be off now.  
C: But i made plans for the whole weekend...we were going for lunch now.  
Bt: Another time Charles...i only came to have i look at what you'd done to my business...i have other commitments...old friends i have to catch up with. I'll see you another time.  
C: But father..

His voice trails off as Bart turns and walks away leaving Chuck disheartened. His father was disappointed in him, as always. Chuck had no idea how far he had to go just to get a positive response from his father. Everything he'd tried to do was failing...he'd worked so hard to make his father proud and he honestly believed that the franchise had been a success so far, particularly because he was in the process of completing a major sponsorship deal. He was looking forward to his fathers visit because he thought he would be happy with him but obviously he should never have gotten his hopes up. Bart was never going to accept him, he'd never be proud of him. Just then an employee, Randy, walks in to Chuck's office.

C: My boy Randz...what have you got for me...take a seat.  
R: Ummm...unfortunately....bad news.  
C: No......dont say it.  
R: Im sorry gaffa.....its fallen through.  
C: It cant have! Please....i need this man.  
R: I tried everything.....there's been a higher bidder.  
C: A higher bidder?! But there was no bidding war!  
R: Look man it's like someone's come and snatched it right from under our noses...i dont know what happened but they pulled the plug on us....we'll have to find another sponsor.  
C: Do you have any idea how long that's going to take! I needed the investment....we need the funds!!  
R: I'm sorry boss....is there anything else i can do for now?  
C: I want full details of everything that happened since our last meeting...in writing....(he sits down and puts his head in his hands) I cant believe this....it was my only chance and i blew it....how am i going to get that money now!  
R: Look, we're still standing..(interrupted)  
C: Yeah for how long! My trust fund money isn't going to get us out of this one...there's nothing left in there...and if you must know i have a house and a girlfriend to look after.  
R: I know this isn't going to sound great and i know your going to say no, but maybe you should consider asking.....Bart (Chuck looks at him in anger and disbelief) just for a small loan....or even just to help us find a sponsor, with his influence we could fast track a deal near enough to our original deadline.  
C: (angry) You really think im going to him for help....this would be his perfect opportunity to say i told you so....he's been waiting for me to slip up right from the beginning...i cant believe he's finally getting his wish....i wouldn't be surprised if he set me up with this from the start.  
R: I cant think of anything else....we're just going to have to stick it out....see where it takes us....maybe we should cut back on business and supplies...cancel a few events...we need to save as much cash as possible.  
C: I dont think i can do that....we need as much business as we can get....  
R: But we're running out of money..  
C: (he smirks) You know....i never though id ever be short on cash....(anger resurfaces) but that doesn't mean im going to ask him for help...that'll be the death of me. You can go now...we'll continue this in the afternoon.

Randy walks out leaving Chuck sitting in his office chair, distraught and perplexed. His business was failing and his money troubles have worsened. This was exactly what he didnt need right now, everything falling apart....he picks up his phone instinctively and finds Blair's number, just as he was about to call her he remembers the argument they had and the fact that they weren't talking....he needed her....he needed someone to talk to, someone to comfort him....Blair was all he had, but he couldn't call her because of their fall out and there was no way he could tell her about his money problems or his failing business, he didn't want her to be ashamed of him. He throws his phone back on to his desk, getting up and walking over to a table with his favourite scotch, that usually helped.

Meanwhile.  
It's late in Manhattan. Blair and Zane are in Blair's hotel suite wrapped in Blair's duvet whilst they sip on coffee and watch a movie...the West Side Story movie, for the sixth time. They were told they needed to live eat and sleep West Side Story for the next month in order to understand it better and be more prepared for their play.

B: This is my favourite part!  
Z: So this is the part of the movie where i make lots of noise to ruin it for you!  
B: No! (she laughs) Let me watch this part in peace please! (she puts her hands over his mouth)  
Z: We've watched it so many times (as he fights back her hands away from his face)  
B: It's nearly finished now!

Zane leans back and lets the movie finish, in peace.  
Once the movie is finished.

B:(sighs) if only real life wasn't as depressive as this movie!  
Z: since when was your life this bad?  
B: Well....you know...it just is.  
Z: Trouble with the boyfriend?  
B: (she lays down and hides under the duvet) Something like that.  
Z: (he also gets under the duvet and hovers his head above hers) Tell me everything.  
B: (turns her head to the side as he looks into her eyes) Its complicated.  
Z: Well i've got all night.  
B: It's just even the smallest argument we have....it turns into a big issue....and it's like i cant even talk to him now....and i know it'll never get sorted because he never talks about things.....he prefers to just ignore it and pretend like every thing's ok.  
Z: What did you argue about this time?  
B: It's something so important to me....this play....my achievements....and he doesn't even care (she begins to sob) he didnt even take any notice...or congratulate me....he wasn't even happy or proud for me...(Zane puts his arms around her as they both sit up)...  
Z: Hey....you shouldn't get upset over that...so what if he doesn't care...you know how amazing you are...you're an amazing actress and an even better singer....if he chooses to neglect you...it's his loss....and hey..(he touches her face) im proud of you.  
B: I just want him to be happy for me....he didnt even care...he was only interested in one thing....it's the same story everyday....it's ok for him whn we're in bed together...then he'll show all his love as long as he gets it from me....but when i try and talk about me, or our future he just changes the subject...like he's not interested in the real stuff...our future...what am i supposed to do to get him to see that i want us to focus on our future! (she starts to cry)  
Z: (hugs her and rubs her back) Hey...ssshhhh, dont cry honey....you deserve better than that...your not just a piece of meat that he can treat you like that!  
B: Thats what i said...and he just got angry and turned away....we haven't spoken since! I tried to tell him about me going away on this trip and all he could do was say good riddance...he didnt even look at me, he just said it under his breath...but i heard it and he knew i heard...why would you say that to someone if you love them!  
Z: Sometimes....people aren't who you think they are...you just have to think about yourself....do whats best for you Blair...even if it means letting go.  
B: (lies down and Zane lies down with her) But i dont want to let go.  
Z: (he looks into her eyes and strokes her face) You deserve better Blair...someone who will appreciate you.

Blair closes her eyes, just as Zane reaches forward to kiss her Blair has moved her head down towards his chest not noticing his intentions.

B: (whispers) But i dont want to let go...i love him.

Zane stays quite, disappointed that his intent to make a move on Blair didnt work. They both eventually fall asleep.

* * *

**A.N. So what do you think of Zane so far? What do you think will happen and how do you feel about what Chuck and Blair are going through as individuals...? Review please and give me your thoughts...theres so much more drama to come yet!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Art of the Deal

**a.N.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Really appreciate them.....I hope you're enjoying this so far...there's much more to come!  
**

* * *

**Chair Tales S02E04 - The Art of the Deal**

In Manhattan.  
The D.A.Y group are on an open top bus tour of Manhattan. They have just left the bus for lunch.  
Blair and Zane are talking.

B: I miss this....i know it isn't where i lived but its not too far from the Upper East Side!  
Z: The Upper East Side....i've heard all the stories...  
B: What stories!?  
Z: You know...the rich guys, stuck up girls...  
B: (whacks him with her handbag, he laughs) Oi! I was an Upper East Side girl! We weren't that bad!  
Z: (laughs) Well what were you then? Cool or uncool?  
B: I was pretty popular.  
Z: how popular....Queen B popular?  
B: (looks at him and smiles) well....  
Z: Oh my...you were top of the food chain right?  
B: Pretty much. (she laughs)  
Z: Well....i always thought you had a swagger about you!  
B: (smiles) I'll take that as a compliment!  
Z: Well it was (he puts his arm around her)  
B: In fact i was the Queen B. (manages to release herself from his arm) and Chuck...he was my equal. (she laughs)  
Z: Well you know what they say...equals repel. it's opposites that attract.  
B: Maybe when your talking about magnets...but not real people. (she giggles) Me and Chuck....it was like fighting fire with fire...and that always works!  
Z: Well not always, take a look at Australia!  
B: Well we're in America. I know that me and Chuck wont have the perfect life....but any life with him would be good enough for me.  
Z: If only he felt the same way...anyway...why dont we do something fun......like do our own thing?  
B: ummmm....what do you mean?  
Z: Leave the group behind.....you can take me to the Upper East Side....show me where you once lived?  
B: I dont know....what if we get in to trouble?  
Z: we'll say we got lost...it's no big deal!  
B: Well i guess i could go back home....i could visit mother and Dorota!  
Z: Dorota? Is that like your pet or something?  
B: (laughs) Something like that...

They trail off unnoticed by the rest of the group and catch a taxi to Upper East Manhattan.

Meanwhile.

Chuck has hired a private investigator to find out how he lost the sponsorship deal. He tells the P.I to take a lead on Bart Bass and see if he had anything to do with it.  
Chuck also thinks up a way to raise some money for the time being. He knows the only people he can trust are his only friends, so he decides to go to Serena for help.

At Serena and Dan's house.  
Dan is home, but Serena isn't, she is due to return form a shopping trip so Dan lets Chuck wait for her.

D: So what do you need to talk to her about?  
C: Ummm...nothing really....just personal stuff....Blair related.  
D: Oh....Blair's on that West Side trip aint she?  
C: Yeah...she's been gone since the weekend.  
D: Bet your having a great time! I know i am....me and Serena finally have some peace and quite!  
C: Hey thats my girl your making fun of!  
D: Well you have to admit she can be a handful! In fact Serena actually needed her today...she's had a lot of wedding planning to do and she doesn't want my help....thats why she's out today...i know the wedding is ages away but she thinks she has lots to do...she's been running around all over the place...  
C: Really? So the wedding plans are going well then?  
D: I think we're going to build up to it so much with all her formal announcements and parties that people will be too worn out by the time the wedding day comes. Personally i dont get why she'd want to spend so much money on pre-wedding events....im a bit superstitious!  
C: Oh...she's been raiding the bank then?  
D: Constantly. I told her to make sure she leaves enough for the wedding dress!  
C: (forces a laugh) Well...ummm...seeing as she's probably got enough on her plate...i think i'll come see her another time.  
D: Are you sure you dont want to wait?  
C: Nah, i'll come another time, tell her i said hi.

Chuck leaves Serena and Dan's house feeling as though his only option was now out of question. There was no way he could ask Serena for money when she was busy with her wedding arrangements, she would need the money herself and he didnt want to worry her with his money troubles and put such a burden on her. He had no other options left and he needed some money fast.

It's early afternoon and Blair has been showing Zane around the Upper East Side, taking him past her school and showing him Chuck's old club Victrola, a lot of her tour involved showing him places that were significant to her and Chuck, much to Zane's dismay. He wasn't interested in Blair and Chuck, he was just interested in Blair.  
They eventually arrive at their final destination, Blair's house. She rings the door bell and Dorota answers, she is shocked when she see's Blair at the door and greets her with a big hug, Blair is ecstatic.

B: Dorota!  
Dt: Miss. Blair! You are home! It's been a while!  
B: Months!  
Dt: Yes, how are you?  
B: Im fine....(looks at Zane) ummm dorota, this is a friend of mine, Zane Mayer, Zane this is Dorota.  
Z: (Shakes Dorotas hand) Nice to meet you Dorota.  
Dt: You too, come inside both of you.  
Z: (whispers to Blair) So this is the pet?  
B: (giggles) She's my maid and nanny...she was like a big sister to me!  
Z: Right.

Eleanor also arrives and greets Blair and introduces herself to Zane. Dorota is asked by Eleanor to take Zane to the Lounge while her and Blair catch up.

B: So, hows the business going?  
E: As good as always. I have a new line coming out in The Netherlands next week so i'll be going there next week to endorse my brand....im looking forward to it.  
B: Congratulations mother.  
E: Oh, well what do expect...hard work always pays off....anyway...where's Chuck. Or have you moved on?  
B: Mother! Me and Chuck are...perfectly fine.  
E: So who is this Zane boy....i hope your upholding the Waldorf reputation.  
B: What! If you must know he is just a friend....we're in a play together and we're only here because we were on a trip with the D.A.Y.  
E: Well hopefully that's all he is....just a friend.

They join Zane who is patiently waiting for them. They sit and continue to talk.

In New Haven.  
Chuck is in his office...he has been contacting a few old friends and finds one contact whom he thinks maybe able to help him. He is about to contact him when he receives a call from his father.

Phone call.

C: Father...  
Bt: Is there anything that you'd like to tell me Charles.  
C: (worried) What are you talking about?  
Bt: Im talking about a major sponsorship deal that has gone up in flames. The same deal you were bragging about a few weeks back.  
C: I....i dont know what happened.  
Bt: What happened is you messed up Charles...i've looked into it briefly....by messing up this deal you've damaged the reputation of the business...other sponsors will be reluctant to collaborate with us knowing that we were refused by such a profound establishment.  
C: There was a higher bidder....it's not like there's anything wrong with our business....they just found a better deal.  
Bt: Thats not the point....look Charles....i've given you so many chances....i've bent over backwards to try and make this work....how can i rely on you to fix this....i cant take any more risks.  
C: I have other ideas...im finding the investment we need...just give me a few days....thats all i ask...dont pull the plug on this just yet...  
Bt: (he sighs) I cant keep cleaning up your mess Charles.  
C: Im not asking you to....all i need is a few days...thats all.  
Bt: (short silence) fine....but you better find a way of getting some money to survive the coming months as well as finding a new sponsor.  
C: Ok...Randy is already in contact with potential sponsors....and im looking for some extra funds for until we get a new sponsor....  
Bt: I'll be expecting results within the week.  
C: fine....thank you.  
Bt: Dont let me down again Charles or its over. (he hangs up)  
C: ......Bye.

Chuck thinks for a moment before picking up his phone and calling an old friend.

C: Hi...H.G?  
H.G: Who is this?  
C: Im Chuck Bass.  
H.G: Chuck? Oh ye....how you doing old friend?  
C: Im doing fine...i was wondering....do you still....you know...  
H.G: Yeah man i still deal....you want some gear?  
C: I was thinking more of helping you out....for a cut.  
H.G: You wanna deal for me? Bro...you called just at the right time...i have a big deal coming up this week....i needed a New Yorker to take the lead for me...you'll be perfect for this.  
C: When do you need me?  
H.G: All week....it's a big one.  
C: Well I need big one...how much is the job worth.  
H.G: Enough to get you a decent house and a few cars.  
C: Well luckily i have already have a house and a car.  
H.G: Well then your going to need big pockets.  
C: Sounds like just what i need.  
H.G: I'm going to text you a meeting time and place. Be there. Speak to you soon. (he hangs up)

Chuck puts his phone down and then sips some of his scotch. Drugs was the last thing he wanted to get involved with, but he knew it would get him the money he needed as fast as he needed. He would just do this one deal and his money problems would be over for a long time until he found a new sponsor.

It's late afternoon at the Waldorf house. Eleanor has taken a liking to Zane who has been trying extra hard to impress her. Blair hasn't noticed his keenness to make a good impression and just thinks he's being nice.

Eleanor and Blair are in the kitchen after dinner.

E: So i can see why you like this boy, he is very nice.  
B: Yeah, he's nice....he's a good friend to me too.  
E: Yes, i can see why.  
B: What do you mean?  
E: Well...you two seem.....close.  
B: Like i said, we're good friends....and we're the lead in the play...we have to be good friends!  
E: Yes, West Side Story....kind of appropriate. What does Charles think?  
B: Ummm...he's fine with it.  
E: Really? I cant imagine him being fine with you sharing a kiss with another man, regardless of it being an on screen kiss.  
B: Umm...well, he doesn't exactly know what the play is....  
E: What? You mean he doesnt know about....you having to do West Side Story? Why havent you told him?  
B: Well, he's not really interested in that sort of stuff....and he doesnt know about me being friends with Zane either...so please dont ever mention today to him, or Zane for that matter.  
E: Why do you have something to hide? You know you shouldn't keep secrets!  
B: I dont have anything to hide, i just know how paranoid and protective he can be....i dont want him to be suspicious of me...what he doesn't know cant hurt him! And im not doing anything wrong! I love Chuck and would never do anything to hurt him.  
E: Well as long as you dont hurt your self that's all that matters. you know how i feel about Charles Bass....if you ask me...this Zane guy is much better.  
B: Mother please! Your going to have to accept Chuck one day...I love him and we're always going to be together!  
E: (sighs) Blair...when are you going to grow out of you obsessive ways...you know he's no good for you.  
B: Im not having this conversation mother...  
E: Why because you can never admit your wrong? think of all the destruction he's caused....to himself to you and us as a family!  
B: What family! You locked me up mother! He was the only one who accepted me for who i am!  
E: You weren't locked up Blair! I was getting you the help you needed...he was the reason you ended up in that bad state!  
B: It's in the past mother! Im over it! Get over it too! And you talk about family as if you ever cared for me! Where were you when i was sick! All You cared about was our reputation! It's your fault that id learned to keep it all locked up inside of me...Chuck taught me how to be open and honest with myself!  
E: Oh, like your being honest now? About Zane? About this stupid play? Your keeping secrets Blair...you'll never learn.

Eleanor storms off leaving Blair on her own. Eventually Blair walks back to Zane and tells him they are leaving, she wishes Dorota goodbye and they both leave, to return to their hotel and join with the group again. They would be returning home to New Haven that night.

Chuck's P.I has arranged to meet with Chuck that night, as he claims to have already found out why the sponsorship deal fell through.  
It is past midnight and Blair has returned home to an empty house. She has no idea where Chuck is and is reluctant to call him. After unpacking her things she goes to bed instead.

Meanwhile, Chuck is in his office waiting for the P.I to turn up. He arrives.

C: Well What have you found?  
P.I: You were right. As soon as i pursued your father i almost immediately found what you were looking ofr.  
C: (looks away) It was him...  
P.I: Yes, he set up the sponsorship deal in the first place....made you conveniently catch their eye, they approached you with the deal right?  
C: Yes.  
P.I: And then he conveniently made the deal fall through. I had someone on the inside tell me he was testing the business owner. You. Its as simple as that.  
C: (looks out of the window) thank you. Thats all. You can go now. You'll receive your final payment tomorrow.

The P.I makes his way out. Chuck is distraught, although it didn't come as much of a shock, his suspicions were correct, his father set him up, there was nothing he could do.  
Chuck wanted to call Bart there and then and tell him that he knew everything, but he knew that it wouldn't change anything. He needed the business, he couldn't defy his father, because at the end of the day he needed him. He would have to concede on this occasion, let his father get away with it.  
It made him sick that his father could do something so evil but he felt so helpless that there wasn't anything he could do about it, he'd just have to carry on as normal, get the money by the end of the week and prove to his father that he had potential.

Chuck returns home that night, it's around 2am when he finally gets home. He heads straight into the bedroom and is shocked to find Blair fast asleep in their bed. He freezes before walking towards her and kneeling down by the bed side next to her, he smiles and strokes her face. he'd missed her so much, he wished that he could just wake her up and tell her everything, just hold her and have her kiss him and tell him that everything would be ok. He wished he could just lie next to her and cry in her arms, knowing that he had her and that nothing else mattered. Instead he let a few tears run down his face before getting back up and leaving the room. He felt out of place....he couldn't let her see him in this state...he had to get away from her. He leaves the house and decides to go back to his office, he could stay there until he was ready to face her again.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming....**


	5. Chapter 5 Would I Lie to You?

**Chair Tales S02E05 - Would I Lie To You?**

Blair is at home, she wakes up to an empty bed wondering where her boyfriend is. She had a bad feeling that he had left her and she immediately gets on to the phone to speak to Serena.

Serena's phone is answered by Dan as Serena is busy.

D: Hello, Serena's phone.  
B: Dan?  
D: Umm...you have the wrong number...  
B: Dont be stupid! It's Blair!  
D: I know...  
B: Where is Serena i need to speak to her now!  
D: She's kind of busy what do you want?  
B: Its really important Dan i need to ask her something!  
D: Maybe i can help? Unless of course it's girl stuff....thats not really my expertise!  
B: Dan! This is serious! i need to know where Chuck is or if she's spoken to him lately.  
D: Well have you tried calling him?  
B: No.  
D: Well that would be a good start.  
B: No! You dont understand....we had an argument before i left on my trip and i only got back yesterday....he didnt come home last night.  
D: Oh....well he came to our's yesterday...looking for Serena...  
B: Really?  
D: But she wasn't home so he left. He did say he needed to speak to her about something related to you.  
B: Omg....do you know if they spoke?  
D: No they didnt, look im sure it's no big deal...he probably just wanted to ask her if she'd been in contact with you.  
B: What if....what if he's left me....i need to see Serena!  
D: Look it cant be that serious...you just need to call him and talk to him. I'll get Serena to call you back later.  
B: ....ok....thanks...bye. (she hangs up)

More worried than ever Blair still feels reluctant to call Chuck as she feels he may still be angry with her and she didnt want to make things worse, she knew he liked to have his space, but they'd been apart for too long, he'd had enough space.

Meanwhile,  
Chuck wakes up in his office. He had drank himself to sleep and now had a banging headache. He still had to meet H.G to do the Deal, which meant going to New York today.

He kept thinking to himself that once the deal was done and he had some money everything would get better. He wouldn't be so stressed out, he could return home and finally talk to Blair. He wasn't going to tell her the whole truth, he didnt want to burden her with his troubles. But he could at least apologise for being a bad boyfriend and for neglecting her.

His problems with his father and the business had strained their relationship. Everyday for the past few months was like hell for him, stuggling with the business, going back and forth from home and NYC, the confrontations with his father, trying to prove his worth, all the stress and the pressure he felt day in day out, he had no way of expressing that to anyone, especially Blair. She always thought so much of him, so highly of him, she always told him how proud she was of him, she was the only person in the whole world who had such high opinions of him. There was no way he could be honest with her and let her down, he didnt want to lose what he had with her, he didnt want her to know how much he was struggling because he needed her to be proud of him and he needed her to think so highly of him.

Everytime he went home to her, that was when he felt at ease, he could let go and forget about his troubles and just be with her, being comforted by her and making love to her was what had kept him going, it was all he wanted, everyday when he was going through crap, knowing that at the end of the day he'd be going home to his amazing girlfriend, knowing that he'd get the affection and love that he so desperatley needed, that was what got him through the day.

Hearing her accusing him of neglecting her, of taking advantage of her, of only wanting sex from her....it hurt....because it wasn't true, but thats how it came across to her...he felt guilty for letting his feelings of despair ruin their relationship...

He recieves the phonecall he had been waiting for.  
H.G gives him the details of the deal and gives him instructions to leave for New York.

After putting the phone down, he gets up and fixes his clothes and hair.  
By tomorrow evening he'd return to Connecticut and his money problems would temporarily over, then he could finally resolve his problems with Blair and go back to her.

That night.  
Blair is again alone in bed, she hasn't seen or heard from Chuck and is going out of her mind thinking up all sorts of theories of why he hasn't been in touch. Her phone rings and she jumps up on her bed, it's Serena.

B: S! Omg ive been trying to contact you for so long!  
S: I know Dan told me everything, B, Have you heard form him yet?  
B: No S! Im so scared.....he's left me hasn't he!  
S: No! of course not...he wouldn't.  
B: He's been drinking....i've seen all the bottles in the trash...when i got back there was no alcohol left....and we had lots...he's been drinking again...im so worried about him!  
S: B, come on...im sure everything will be ok....you need to call him.  
B: I cant! If he wanted to speak to me he knows where i am!  
S: But B, maybe he doesnt know your home yet...just call him.  
B: But where could he have been staying for the past few days...what if he's with....someone else?  
S: No B, he wouldn't....he's not like that anymore...have you tried calling in at the office...or The Rocket Club...Danny should surely have heard from him.  
B: I haven't....maybe ill try the office tomorrow...yeah, ill do that.  
S: Ok, good. just dont worry ok, and let me know what happens.  
B: Sure, goodnight S.  
S: Goodnight hun. (they hang up)

Blair falls asleep, a little less worried than before.

The next Evening. Chuck has returned from completing the sale of a big drugs package and has had his payment transferred to his business account. This means he has raised the funds necessary to last the business until they find a new sponsor. Estatic about finding the money Chuck invites a few of his friends from the office out as a treat, he takes them to The Rocket Club, which is owned by a close friend of his, Danny.  
They spend the evening enjoying themselves and celebrating. He wanted to return home in a good mood that night so that he and Blair could finally sort things out.

Meanwhile.

Blair had called into Chuck's office first thing in the morning and was told that Chuck's whereabouts were unknown but that he had been in and out of the office over the preceding days, proving that he was well and just avoiding her.

Not knowing what to do, Blair becomes suspicious of Chuck thinking that there could only be one reason that Chuck Bass would be avoiding her...he must have found someone else.  
The more she contemplated the thought that he was cheating on her, the more she believed it was true....if she could hide her friendship with Zane from him so easily then Chuck would definately be able to hide another girlfriend from her.

Spending all day trying to get Chuck off her mind, she finally decided that if she was right about him going back to being the old Chuck Bass, there was only one place where he would be right now...out partying.

She decides to go to The Rocket Club that night, if he was there it would prove her right and if he wasn't she would just speak to Danny and find out if he'd heard from him or seen him.

* * * * * * *

At The Rocket Club.

Blair arrives and walks in, immediately looking around to try and find Chuck.  
She spots him, drinking at the bar, surrounded by a group of barely dressed women...she approaches him angrily pushing away one of the women.

C: Blair...(shocked to see her there, he puts down his drink)  
B: (looks at him in disgust) I've been wondering where you were...i was hoping i wouldn't find you here.  
C: I can explain...(he stands up off his stool)  
B: Really? You can explain why you haven't been home over the past few days....why you haven't slept in your own bed...  
C: It's not what you think Blair.  
B: I never thought you'd return to your old ways....it makes me sick! Seeing you here...getting drunk...flirting with these sluts! (raises her voice) Is it because of what i said! That you wouldn't be getting it from me....so you had to find someone else?!  
C: (grabs her arm) Blair, lets go outside and talk about this...  
B: (pulls herself free of his grasp) Why! (raises her voice) Are you ashamed of being a cheat! Dont you want people to know who you really are!  
C: Blair (gets angry) You need to leave...your talking rubbish! (grabs her arm again)  
B: Who is she? (points to the group of girls who were stood by him before) One of them? (looks back at Chuck) Who!  
C: (raises his voice) Blair your making a fool of yourself!

Blair slaps him on the face and Chuck's friends gasp, one of them walks up to Blair and tells her that she needs to cool off, he advises Blair and Chuck to take their argument outside.

C: That was out of order Blair! (whilst touching his cheek, where she'd slapped him)  
B: You're out of order! I hate you! (she runs off and he follows after her)

Outside the club, Chuck catches up with Blair and grabs onto her arm once more.

C: That was unbelievable! How dare you do that infront of all those people! They were my collegues, my friends! You made a fool out of me!  
B: (in tears) This is all your fault! Your the one who has ruined everything! I hate you for this! And i'll never forgive you! let go of me! (she frees herself from his hold)  
C: You dont even know what your talking about! Even after everything you still dont trust me! Why do i even bother!  
B: Your still the same! I thought you'd changed but you haven't! You still a cheating sleazebag and i hate you!  
C: Fine! go! Get lost....I've had enough of you! I've had enough of your drama and im done with this! I've got enough going on already and i dont need you screaming down my ear....you hear me! Im done!

Chuck storms off leaving Blair on the sidewalk in tears. feeling lost and not knowing where to go, she decides to go to the only place she knows she'd be welcome.

At Serena's house.

Serena and Dan are watching a movie, Dan foced Serena to have a break and relax for the night so they have cuddled up under a duvet on the floor to watch a movie, when the doorbell rings. Dan goes to answer the door and returns to the room with a teary Blair who runs over to Serena and falls into her arms sobbing.

S: B?! Omg what happened? What's wrong? B? (she lifts Blair's head up)  
B: It's over....(crying) It's over S!  
S: Hey...sssshhh it's ok...

That night, Dan and Serena talk and comfort Blair until she stops crying and finally begins to tell them what happened. Dan suggests that she should stay with them for as long as she needs to and she agrees. After Dan goes up to bed, Serena and Blair both fall asleep on the floor where they had been sitting in front of the telly.

Meanwhile, Chuck finally returns home, furious that Blair accused him of cheating and made such a fool out of him in front of his friends. He falls into his bed, alone again, and eventually falls asleep.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Aaaw poor Chuck! Poor Blair! Damn you Zane....keep the reviews coming it really encourages me to update sooner!**

**Thanks for reading... xoxo  
**


	6. Chapter 6 The Way She Moves

**A.N. Just to clarify, I know the format of this story is all wrong with it not being actually written as a story and I totally apologise for that. Truth is that this story was written for a different website which isn't as formal as this one and the intention of this story was to have it written in script format as actual episodes rather than as a story which is why there is a lack of descriptive writing, it was only meant to be dialogue and brief stage direction style commentary. I couldn't just change the whole thing before posting on this site because it would take too long.....so unfortunately if reading this your just going to have to use your imagination and excuse the present tense I use which I also realise is annoying.....especially when the tenses switch! So sorry....but I hope the storyline is worth the read....**

* * *

**Chair Tales S02E06- The Way She Moves**

It's been a couple of days since Chuck and Blair's fall out and Blair has been staying with Serena and Dan.  
At Yale, Blair is in rehearsal's with her drama friends messing around and having fun. At the end of rehearsals Zane invites Blair out for something to eat, she agrees. They are at a cafe having a coffee and some food.

Z: So, how are you finding the play...you still loving it?  
B: Yeah of course! It gets more and more exciting the more we practice!  
Z: We're nearing the end now too....soon we're going to have to rehearse our...ummm...intimate encounter...  
B: You mean....the kiss...?  
Z: Yeah....i just thought id mention it....just to say it's no big deal you know....  
B: Yeah of course....it's just a little kiss....and its for the play...  
Z: I just dont want it be weird or awkward...especially since your boyfriend probably wont like it!  
B: Ummmm actually....we kinda had a big argument....i dont even know if i can call him my boyfriend anymore.  
Z: Woah....really? What happened?  
B: It's a long story.....i dont really want to talk about it...  
Z: Well....im sure everything will be ok....it sounds like you just need a bit of a break....from each other...  
B: You think? So you suggest i should talk to him....break it off for a while?  
Z: Well....it's up to you....maybe you just need some space.  
B: Im not sure....i was thinking of actually going back home and trying to work things out...i know its going to be hard for me to forgive him but i wanted to give Serena a break...she's already got so much on her plate....i feel so bad for staying at her place because her and Dan are preparing their wedding and stuff.  
Z: Well why dont you stay on the campus, temporarily?  
B: I cant....they'll never free up a space for me.  
Z: You could always stay with me.....if you want?  
B: Ummm....at your house?  
Z: Yeah....come on....it'll be fun....we can practice the play...it'll be a nice break for you....i wont even give you a curfew!  
B: (they both laugh) ok ....sounds like fun....i'll stay at your's.  
Z: Great....you can stay for as long as you need to...(he puts his hand on hers and they smile at each other)

Later that day, Blair speaks to Serena about her new living arrangements,

S: Hey your more than welcome to stay here for as long as you like, Dan doesnt mind and neither do I.  
B: I know, and you've both been so amazing...i just need a break from all this you know...  
S: Where are you going to go?  
B: I know you're going to raise your eyebrow at this but...Zane has offered to let me stay with him for a while.  
S: (looks shocked) Blair! Zane? Since when did he become a good samaritan?  
B: He's a good friend of mine...we've become closer because of the play and i think it'll be good for me to stay with a friend who is out of our circle you know.  
S: I dont know Blair.....are you going to tell Chuck?  
B: No! He doesn't need to know! Its none of his business.  
S: How are things with you two anyway...?  
B: I....i've decided to take a break from him.  
S: What do you mean? Your breaking up with him?  
B: No, i just need some time apart from him....just on my own.  
S: With Zane  
B: No, on my own to get my head around everything that has happened.  
S: B, are you sure you need to break up with him to do that...maybe you two should just talk it through.  
B: Like thats worked for us before?!  
S: Well maybe if you try extra hard...  
B: No, i've had enough....i need a proper break. I need to know if he's the one i really need in my life.  
S: Omg...i never thought id see the day where Blair questions her relationship with Chuck!  
B: Well....some people change and others dont...Chuck is the kind of person that doesn't....he cheated on me S....i cant keep ignoring the destruction he's causing to our relationship....it's not worth it.  
S: I thought he was worth it for you...and he didnt admit to cheating.  
B: Exactly...he wasn't man enough to admit that to me....i dont know if i can ever forgive him for it....i need to take a break for my own good....  
S: I just hope your making the right decision...  
B: Me too. I should probably go now....i need to gather my thoughts before i go to see Chuck.  
S: (they hug) Good luck B. I love you.

They say goodbye and Blair leaves.

At Chucks Office.

Blair walks in to the office, Chuck is surprised to see her there, he immediately gets up from his chair and walks towards her, she looks down, she can barely make eye contact.

C: Blair...  
B: I needed to speak to you. I'll be going back to the house....to get my things....  
C: Your things? Why?  
B: I think we....need to....take a break....until we can find a way of overcoming our problems, if we can find a way.  
C: Your breaking up with me?  
B: It's just a break...we need to be apart for a while....i need some space! I'll be staying with a friend from Yale, on the college campus, she said i can stay with her for as long as i need to.  
C: You've had some space...you've been away for a few days...isn't that enough?  
B: No! Im not discussing this Chuck.....i've made my decision....it's over between us until im ready to make a decision of whether this relationship is what i really want.  
C: And if you decide that it isn't, then what?  
B: (she looks into his eyes) Then....it'll be over for good. I should go.

Chuck stands in silence as she turns and walks away, shocked that she had just basically broken up with him. He couldn't believe it, he was expecting her to realise her mistake and come back to him eventually but she had just worsened thing by breaking up with him, he was angry because he hadn't done anything wrong, she was the one throwing accusations at him....she accused him of being a cheat! He falls back into his chair and knocks things off his desk in anger...

Blair has just arrived at Zane's house, he helps her with her luggage and has already set up a bedroom for her, so he helps her to unpack her things and make herself at home.  
Zane can tell that Blair is upset as she doesn't talk much during dinner and the goes straight up to bed. He decides to take some cocoa for the both of them to her room. She is lying down when he enters the room.

Z: Hey...Blair....i brought us something to drink.  
B: (sits up and turns her lamp on) Hey....you didnt have to.  
Z: (sits on her bed next to her and hand her a mug, she takes it with a smile) I thought you might need some cheering up.  
B:(smiles) Im fine.  
Z: You dont look fine.  
B: (after a short silence) I've just had a bit of a rough time lately.  
Z: What happened?  
B: We finally broke up....it was just a matter of time....and he didnt even try and stop me from walking away.  
Z: Hey...(puts his arm around her) you did the right thing....

They spend the next few minutes drinking their cocoa in silence, he has his arm around her and rubs her arm while they sit.

Z: Hey, you finished? (she nods and he takes the mug from her hand) me too (puts both their mugs on the side drawer)  
B: Thanks....for everything....and for being there for me...(she looks at him and smiles)  
Z: Hey....im always here for you....and just forget about what's happened....its kinda crap when your unhappy  
B: Really..? I dont think i remember what it's like to be happy....it's been such a long time...  
Z: Hey....all you have to do is forget about the things that are making you sad....and focus on the good things in your life...you just need to move on...do other things...  
B: I dont know if i can....i dont know where i stand anymore....he's hurt me so bad...the lying, cheating...he probably never loved me in the first place...  
Z: you gave him plenty of chances...you cant change someone who doesnt want to be changed  
B: you would think that when someone loves you, you would do anything to make them happy.  
Z: Well....maybe he just....didnt love you.  
B: (looks at him, taken aback with tears in her eyes) do you really think that?  
Z: Blair, he hurt you....he cheated on you....if he loved you he would never have done those things....some people just dont know how to love someone.  
B: (is near to crying) I just wish i hadn't wasted so much of my time and life trying to make him someone that he isn't...he was never committed to me, he didn't want to think about the future...he hated the though of getting married or having a family....and those are the things that i want.  
Z: And he can never give you any of that....you need to move on from him.  
B: But i tried so hard to make it work.  
Z: And he let you down...but your free from him now...you dont need to try any more...you can find someone else...someone who will give you what you want...  
B: Who would want to be with me! (tears run down her face)  
Z: (puts his hand on her face and wipes away her tears) I would...

She looked him in the eyes, totally enchanted by the fact that he cared, it had been a while since she had felt so appreciated after her situation with Chuck, Zane took a chance and leaned forward to brush his lips tenderly against hers and she didn't hesitate to respond eagerly. She let him lean into her as her hands wrapped around his neck and his reached to her waist, they continued to feel and explore each other before Zane began undressing her slowly but was interrupted by Blair's speedy hands. before either of them could think twice about what was happening their clothes were discarded and he had entered her.

**END SCENE**

* * *

**A.N.  
**

**_Ok i know what your thinking, you totally hate this episode cuz of the whole Chuck/Blair and Blair/Zane situation....so i've decided to do a double bill and post the next episode too! So make sure you read episode 7- Desperate Housewives after this! I hope you like it..._**


	7. Chapter 7 Desperate Housewives

**Chair Tales- S02E07- Desperate Housewives.**

Serena's house.  
There are house keepers and other employees rushing around on Serena's order. She is hosting a pre-engagement party. Dan is confused because they are already engaged, but Serena wanted to have a pre-engagement party before having an engagement party!  
Her plans include ending the night with Dan formally proposing to her in front of their guests to officiate their engagement, this would then be followed by an announcement to inform guests of an engagement party which would be held the following weekend.  
Dan is arguing with Serena about the necessity of so many "parties". Blair is also there and thinks Serena's idea is great, especially because it means she can take her mind off of the problems in her own life!

D: But you only need one engagement party!  
S: How many times are we going to argue about this! I've arranged both events to perfection....we are having two parties and thats final!  
B: Daniel Humphrey, how long will it take to kick the Brooklyn out of you!  
D: You....stay out of this!  
B: Ouch! I am just giving you my opinion...which so happens to be the same opinion of your fiancé and future wife....so are you questioning Serena's judgement? (grins at him, he grins back sarcastically)  
D: No, of course not....(looks to Serena) Make sure you invite Chuck...for both parties! (looks back at Blair and grins)  
B: So what? I dont care if he comes....wont make any difference to me.  
S: Come on guys...are you going to play fight all day or help me with today? Hey you (shouts over to an attendant) dont touch that...its Versace! (races off towards the attendant)  
D: (is left with Blair) So....how are things with you and Bass?  
B: Defunct.  
D: Still? Well it's probably for the best.  
B: Haha.  
D: No im being serious....you guys need a break...a long one.  
B: I know.....im gonna go help S. (she walks off)

* * * * * * *

Chuck arrives at the Van Der Humphrey house. He has some men bring in boxes of champagne.  
Dan Blair and Serena are sitting at a table having a drink when Chuck comes and greets them.

D: Chuck...you made it...early.  
C: Yeah, Serena asked me to sort out the Liquor.  
B: Alcohol...your speciality...  
C: Well everyone likes abit of booze...even you. (he sits down)  
S: Thanks Chuck...i owe you. Im just so desperate to get the wedding preparation started!  
C: Well....you can repay me another time...?  
S: And Im so tired! I want tonight to come and go really fast so i can get to bed!  
C: Tonight's your engagement night...you cant go straight to bed...Dan needs you.  
B: Ughh....selfish pig...thats all you can think of!  
C: Well...it's what couples do. Right Dan?  
D: Ummm well...  
B: if Serena is tired let her sleep...its none of your business Chuck.  
C: And yours neither.  
S: Sshh guys...please can we get along today? please? B, im sure Chuck was just kidding...  
B: Dont bet on it....(she gets up) guys like Chuck only want one thing from a woman! (storms off)  
C: A bit catty aint she? (grins and takes a sip of wine)

Later on...(still at the house.)  
Serena bumps into Blair.

S: Hey....everything ok?  
B: Yeah. (she smiles)  
S: I hope your ok with Chuck being here...i know things are not good with you guys but i couldnt not invite him.  
B: Of course...dont be silly...im totally fine with it. im glad your having a great day.  
S: I dont know about great....tiring would be a better word!  
B: (both giggle) I know...i forgot what it was like to organise an event like this!  
S: Yeah...i just hope it all goes to plan, i know it sounds abit cringey but i cant wait to call myself Dan's wife!  
B: Ugh! That's a bit desperate dont you think!  
S: I just cant wait for the actual engagement party next week...I have a surprise planned!  
B: Omg! What?  
S: If i told you....it wouldn't be a surprise! (they giggle)  
B: Ok...i love surprises! I cant wait!  
S: Hey....if you need to talk...about stuff....you know you can come to me....i dont want you to think you'll be ruining my good mood or anything.  
B: Im fine....honest. im just so happy for you (they hug and laugh)  
S: Come on lets find the others, i have some furniture moving to do!

They find the guys.

S: Dan, Chuck...i need your help....there's some furniture we have to get from the front into the main room...

They walk off to the front of the house to start moving furniture.

S: Chuck can you get that (she points to a table) Dan help me with this (Dan helps Serena lift another table)  
C: (whilst lifting one side of the table) Blair..you gonna just stand there?  
B: Aaww you need my help? (he looks at her blankly) Well thats a shame...i just got my nails done...looks like you'll have to lift that yourself.  
C: It's for Serena...dont you think your being a little Prima Donna?  
B: No...i just dont want to be within a foot of you.  
C: (walks closer to her) Well that's going to be difficult now isnt it....especially since your going to be a bridesmaid and me a best man...(grins at her)  
B: Ugggh what makes you think Dan would want you as his best man!  
C: Because he's asked me to. (grins)  
B: Ughhh...probably desperation!  
C: No one does desperation like you Blair now help me with this.  
S: (has returned to move something else) Come on guys you've got to be faster than that!  
C: Your barbie doll doesnt want to lift anything.  
S: B? Are you not going to help?  
B: Of course i am...it's Chuck...he wouldn't let me. (grins)  
C: Whatever B'liar. (he lift one end of the table and she reluctantly helps him)  
C: (they have reached the main room and put down the table) See..it wasn't that hard...you should channel all that negative energy into something productive.  
B: The only thing you channel your energy into is a mattress!  
C: (grins) You should know.  
B: And never again (she storms off)

Back outside, blair passes by Serena.

B: Im taking a break...i'll be back later.  
S: Where are you going?  
B: Ill be back for the party! (runs off)

Chuck is walking towards Serena on his way back out to get more furniture.

S: Chuck...  
C: Yes darling?  
S: What did you say to her!  
C: To who?  
S: Blair...shes gone off, she seemed angry!  
C: I dont know...she probably got tired from lifting the table. (walks off back outside)  
D: (looks to Serena) I have a feeling it's going to be a long night! (she smiles and hugs him, they kiss)

* * * * * * *

Th party has started and most guests have arrived. Dinner has been served and eaten and the gusets are mingling.

Serena approaches Chuck who is talking to a woman and drinking.

S: Hey Chuck...have you seen Blair...she hasn't come back yet.  
C: No...im sure she'll be here soon.  
S: Could you look for her...please....for me?  
C: (thinks for a moment) Fine...for you. (he walks off to look around for Blair)

Outside Blair is on the front lawn talking on the phone. Zane has called her. He'd left messages for her all day asking to speak to her about last night when they'd slept together. Blair had left the house early in the morning to go to Serena's house and to avoid him. She'd felt guilty for sleeping with him, she wasnt sure if she'd done the right thing, whether you could class it as cheating was something she didnt want to even think about.

B: I know...i just had things to do today...with Serena.  
Z: I was worried about you....you should have left me a message or something....ive been going out my mind all day.  
B: Im sorry...ive had a lot of thinking to do...  
Z: And...what are you thinking?  
B: I dont know...i dont know what to feel.  
Z: Well...i had a great night...did you?  
B: I dont know.  
Z: Look...it didnt have to mean anything....  
B: It didnt.  
Z: Ok thats fine.

At that moment Chuck has spotted her and walked up behind her

B: But...it was nice...  
Z: Yeah it was definitely nice (they giggle)  
B: It was more than nice...it was fun (they giggle)

C: (interrupts) What was fun Blair?

Blair, startled by Chuck's appearance, she immediately gets up.

B: (to Zane) ummm...i have to go ill speak to you later (she hangs up)  
C: Who's that?  
B: Dont you know it's rude to eavesdrop?  
C: I came looking for you.  
B: I dont need you to look after me....im not your responsibility any more...just leave me alone. (she runs off inside the house leaving Chuck angry and suspicious of who was on the phone)

Back inside, Blair is with Serena when Dan asks the guests to gather around for a toast.

D: Thank you everyone for coming to our pre-engagement party...even though i still haven't quite got my head around the point of having this party! (everyone laughs) but any excuse to show off my beautiful wife-to-be is something worth pursuing (he looks over at Serena who is blushing and smiling)

Serena is sitting on a table with Chuck and Blair and a few other close friends. (everything said on the table is in a whisper and no one except Blair Chuck and Serena can hear)

C: (whispers to S and B) i doubt he meant that.  
B: Sshhh...of course he did!

D: Anyway...i guess you're all expecting me to tell the story of how we met, fell in love la di da...

C: (whispers to Blair) Actually...no Dan.  
B: Chuck...sshhh!

D: and if i dont i'll probably get Serena telling me how awful my speech was...so ill give you a quick summary...ummm..well i guess i should probably start from the beginning...high school...

C: Oh, here we go...the epic love story that shook the upper east side....oh i forgot...that was you and me Blair (he grins at her)  
B: The only thing you shook up was an array of cocktails now be quite your ruining it!  
C: (sighs) romantic isnt it? Dan declaring his commitment to Serena in front of all these people....if you ask me you seemed a little jealous today?  
B: Pack it in Chuck...you dont know the meaning of the word commitment...if you did you wouldn't be such a loner and a failure!  
C: (sarcastic laugh) You're the one thats alone Blair.  
B: Really? I have friends...what do you have? An empty office...a collection of the best beverages? Please...your alone now and always will be!

D: ...and then that was the moment....the moment i realised that i wanted to be with her forever....because we've survived so many tests but here we are today! O crap...she's crying (everyone laughs and looks at serena who is wiping away tears of joy)

S: No im fine! (giggles) Carry on Dan...i want to hear the rest!  
D: Ok...well i think you might have to join me up here for the next bit....

Serena smiles and gets up, walking towards Dan...he takes a hold of her hand before getting down on one knee and taking out a ring from his pocket. Everyone sighs and a few people say omg.

D: Serena Van Der Woodsen.....would you do me the honour of being my beautiful, funny, loving and absolutely crazy wife?  
S: (laughs and has tears running down her cheeks) Dan! of course! I know his is kinda silly because we've already done this but what the hell! (she takes the ring and they kiss, Dan lifting her up while everyone applauds and cheers for them)

Back at the table.

C: Oh...doesn't it make you cringe.  
B: Shut up sleaze.  
C: Dont be so angry Blair...jealousy wont get you far!  
B: The only thing im angry about right now is your delinquency!  
C: (sarcastic) Aaaw...you're angry with me? Let me make it up to you...(whispers) Marry me Blair...(she looks at him in shock) be my wife....that should solve all our problems.  
B: You think this is a joke!  
C: Well if the look on your face is anything to go by then yes...id say it was a pretty funny joke.  
B: You make me sick! I hate you more than ever! (she storms of)

Chuck is left at the table, alone. Grinning at making Blair so angry.  
Blair runs off outside, she decides she's had enough for the day and catches a taxi home.  
Guests slowly begin to leave and Chuck helps Dan and Serena clear way a few things before also heading home, pretending to know nothing about Blair's sudden departure.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Hope you like the Chair banter! Read and Review and tell me what you think so far...your comments are much appreciated! I hope you're liking the Serena/Dan.....?????  
**


	8. Chapter 8 She Just isn't That Into You

**A.N.... sorry about what happens to Blair in this chapter....**

* * *

**Chair Tales- S02E08- She Just Isn't That In To You!**

It's the day after the pre-engagement party.  
Last night when Blair returned "home" (to Zane's house where she is still staying) she wasn't in the mood to talk and went straight to bed.  
Serena had tried to contact Blair to find out why she left early but Blair hasn't replied to her messages or calls.

It's early morning, Zane and Blair have had breakfast and are getting ready to leave for Yale.

Z: So, are you feeling better...(she doesnt respond) ummm...you were upset when you came home last night.  
B: Im fine....i just had a long night...shall we go?  
Z: Yeah sure....you know we still need to talk.  
B: About what?  
Z: Well...the other night.  
B: Ummm...we can talk another time....not right now. (she walks towards the door) lets go.

They leave for University.

At Yale. Blair is having lunch with Serena and Dan.

S: so are you planning on telling us why you left early last night?  
B: Oh....im sorry about that...i was feeling sick.  
S: Really? Was it the food?  
B: No...it was.....Chuck!  
S: (giggles) You guys are strange.  
D: Beyond strange.  
B: What do you mean?  
S: Well...even when you're not together you drive each other crazy!  
D: You cant live with him, but you cant live without him!  
B: Thats not true! Im doing fine without him!  
S: Really? B, you cant stop talking about him....when he's around you...the both of you cant stop taking shots at each other...its just like the old days....  
B: How!  
D: Chuck making you mad...you insulting him....it is just like high school!  
B: Thats not true! This time is different!  
S: If you say so.....  
B: I do! And it's kinda over between us anyway.  
D: Kinda...  
B: Yes....very over!  
S: B, just promise me one thing?  
B: What?  
S: When you do realise you want him back....just admit it and take him back....no games...no concealing your feelings....just be honest, for your own sake.  
D: Exactly....we all know you two were practically made for each other.  
B: Not anymore.  
D: Sure.  
B: I have rehearsals.....i'll see you guys later.

She walks off, quite frustrated that they aren't taking her breakup seriously.  
Rehearsals are taking place for the play. Blair joins up with the D.A.Y group to practice the play.

Zane approaches her.

Z: Hey babe, we're starting dress rehearsals....you'll have to go get into your costumes (he is already in his and spins around) what do you think of mine?  
B: A bit 10th century! (she laughs)  
Z: What! no way! this is meant to be modern! i think its hot!  
B: (giggles) its not too bad. i'll go get ready.  
Z: I've seen your outfit...its great, you're going to look gorgeous...(they smile at each other, Blair blushes).

She runs off to the dressing room to get ready. On her return Zane greets her with great pleasure.

Z: Wow...you look....hot! Smoking hot! (they laugh)  
B: thanks...(plays with her dress) I remember once a few years ago....there was a masked ball when i was at high school...this dress is similar to the one i wore then....i still remember what Chuck said to me when he saw me...(she smiles to herself).  
Z: Well i think you look amazing today (he moves towards her and is about to put his arm on her shoulder)  
B: (turns away from him) Sometimes i wonder if he remembers things like that...  
Z: Ummm...why dont we go through our lines?  
B: I'll be back in a bit...i need to make a call.  
Z: Who are you calling?  
B: I just need some advice...i'll be back in a bit.  
Z: Hey....you know you can talk to me right? Im pretty good with advice?  
B: I just need to talk to someone who knows me better than i do...excuse me.

She walks off leaving Zane stranded. He felt rejected, he thought he was getting somewhere with her, but every time he thought he was close, the subject of Chuck would pop up...every time.

Blair walks off to a quieter area of the studio. She rings Serena.

B: Hey S?  
S: B? Whats up...aren't you rehearsing?  
B: Yeah, im about to....i was thinking about what you said....about me and Chuck.  
S: What about it?  
B: Do you think im doing the right thing?  
S: B...only you can know that...i wasn't there when you guys argued and stuff....its your choice to make....but i will say this....if you truly love him...then you should do what you can to make it work.  
B: Would you forgive Dan for cheating on you?  
S: (sighs) probably not...or maybe eventually....but i would definitely hear his explanation...sometimes things happen and you just have to figure out what is most important to you...being together or holding a grudge.  
B: Thanks S, i knew you'd know what to say.  
S: Hey...but also, you may just need some time to get yourself together...staying apart might just make him realise what he's missing out on....i could.....talk to him if you like?  
B: Do you think that would help...?  
S: I could try.

Later that day, Blair returns home quite late. Zane is already home and it seems he's drunk. he greets her and she finds his behaviour amusing although she soon becomes agitated and annoyed.

B: seriously Zane i think you need to go to bed.  
Z: Come with me...(he puts his arms around her)  
B: (giggles) Zane! Go upstairs!  
Z: Only if you come with me sexy...(tries to kiss her)  
B: Zane...(trying to get free of him) stop it...(she struggles to get free and he tries kissing her)  
Z: Come on...you want this....lets have sex (tries to smother her and is holding her tightly)  
B: Zane please! Your drunk....leave me alone! (trying to break free)

Meanwhile...

Serena has called Chuck to her house, saying she needed to talk to him.  
He has arrived and is talking to Dan whilst Serena is talking to her mother, Lilly on the phone.

C: So are they coming then?  
D: Lilly and Eric are, so are dad and Jenny, no one else has been in touch really.  
C: Well as long as your family are going to be there....where will they stay?  
D: We've made arrangements...it'll be fine.  
C: When do they get here?  
D: They'll be here by the end of the week, before the engagement party, then they'll stay until the wedding, how ever long they want really.

Serena comes into the room.

S: That was mum...everything is sorted, they'll be here in a couple of days, they're all travelling together, Rufus is going to NYC tomorrow to pick up mom and Eric and they'll be here by Friday! I cant wait! (she sits next to Dan and they hug)  
D: Sounds perfect.  
S: (looks to Chuck) Oh, Chuck! Thanks for coming! Do you want a drink or anything?  
C: No, im fine....you wanted to talk?  
D: I'll just pop out...(he gets up and kisses Serena) I'll see you later...catch you later Chuck.

Dan leaves.

C: So....?  
S: Ummm...how are you?  
C: ...I came all the way here just so you could ask me how i am?  
S: No, seriously...im concerned.  
C: Well you've got nothing to worry about im fine.  
S: Come on Chuck....look i know i've been really busy lately and i haven't been around....i want to talk to you...about everything...what happened with Blair....what your going through...just talk to me.  
C: What do you want to know?  
S: The break up...what happened?  
C: Hasn't she told you?  
S: I want to hear your side.  
C: She wanted a break. God knows what that means....but the last time i checked i was single.  
S: It means, she needed time alone for a while. You guys haven't broken up...its just a holiday from each other.  
C: No...i think it's pretty much a break up...she hates me, we're not talking, we're not together...its a break up.  
S: Chuck, do you want her back?  
C: (looks away)....what do you think?  
S: I know you love her...

* * * * * * *

Back at Zane's house.

Blair has been struggling to get free of Zane who has a strong hold on her...he has been forcing himself on her, trying to kiss her and she has been screaming to get away from him.

B: Zane! Dont do this! Your drunk you need to calm down! Please just let go of me (in tears, she manages to get free of him and starts running backwards away from him, he is still coming towards her.  
Z: Come on Babe...we've done it before...what's wrong!  
B: Just leave me alone! Stay away from me!

Blair runs out of the house and Zane tries to go after her but gives up when he sees her run onto the road. He goes back inside and continues to drink.

At Serena's house.

C: Look...if she wanted me she knows where i am.  
S: And would you take her back?  
C: Would you? If you were me?  
S: Of course.  
C: What makes you think she still wants to be with me anyway...she told me she hates me.  
S: When?  
C: At your party.  
S: She doesn't hate you. Believe me i know.  
C: I need to use your bathroom.  
S: What? Oh...yeah..you know where it is.

Chuck walks off towards the washroom. Serena goes to fetch a drink. On her way back from the kitchen there is a knock at the door. Serena goes to answer it.

S: (after opening the door) Blair! What are you doing here?  
B: (seems frantic) i....i didnt know where else to go...  
S: Why what do you mean?

Just as Blair is about to answer, Chuck has returned from his trip to the washroom and walks in on Serena and Blair.

B: Chuck?  
C: (sarcastic sigh) Oh...i get it...is that why you called me here?  
S: What?  
C: Is this a set up or something? You invite me here pretending you wanted to have a heart to heart when all along you just wanted me to conveniently bump into her.  
B: Whats going on?  
C: Dont look so innocent...Serena, if i wanted to speak to her i could have managed it myself...i dont need you setting us up on a date.  
S: No, i swear it's not what you think...i have no idea why she's here...B?  
B: It doesn't matter...i'll leave..(turns to walk away)  
S: No, B, stay...something's wrong? You were upset? What happened?  
B: Nothing....it's fine...it doesn't matter..im sorry for interrupting you two.  
S: B? You said you didnt know where else to go...  
B: Serena...just let me go...(she turns to leave and Serena watches her go, then closes the door)  
S: (turns to Chuck) Thanks a lot Chuck!  
C: What was she doing here? Because it all seems a little convenient that she turns up the minute i turn my back.  
S: I didnt set you guys up to meet here...i swear...it was just a coincidence! And she seemed scared and upset when i answered the door...thanks to you i dont know why! Something obviously happened to her otherwise she wouldn't have come and now i've had to turn her away!  
C: You know how much of a drama queen she is...she probably found out that they were doing a remake of Breakfast at Tiffany's with Linsday Lohan.  
S: Chuck! It's not funny! It could have been serious.  
C: Look i've had enough for one night. Im off home.  
S: Dont you wanna finish our conversation?  
C: Not really....another time. (he walks towards the door and she opens it)  
S: Hey...you know you can always come to me if you need to talk....in confidence.  
C: Sure.  
S: Blair is my best friend but so are you.....you're like a brother to me and im always here for you...i'll never take sides you know...i want what's best for both of you....i always have.  
C: (puts his hand on her shoulder) Thanks....i know you mean well....and i appreciate everything you've done for us....i really do...but sometimes situations can be beyond help...  
S: Where there's a will there's a way.  
C: (he smiles) Well i'll see you at the party...i should go now.  
S: See you soon. (she hugs him and he hugs back, before leaving)

Meanwhile.

Blair had run off to a nearby bar. She had no where to go. She had been attacked by Zane! She couldn't believe it. She knew he was drunk so he wasn't thinking straight, but he should never have treated her like that. She knew she'd have to go back at one point and face him. They'd have to straighten things out...she knew he'd beg her to forgive him and she may have to in the end, but right now she had no where to go. She really didn't want to go back to Zane's, not while he was drunk. She had her own key so she thought she could try sneaking in late at night hoping that he may be asleep. but for the next hour or so she just needed to be alone. She just needed some time to think. She finished her drink and left the bar, she walked in the darkness for ages before coming to a bench where she sat and called a taxi. She couldn't stay out all night, so she decided to go back to Zane's and sneak in, then she could just lock herself in her bedroom and face the music in the morning.

* * *

**A.N. Zane will get what's coming to him, dont worry......hang in there....this story is and always will be C/B in between plenty of drama to come.**

**Coming up...Chuck and Blair get a surprise from Serena....! Blair and Zane come face to face...will Chuck see them?  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Groundhog Day

**A.N. ok so Chuck saw Blair talking to another guy but didn't quite catch his face... Serena's surprise will be revealed this chapter...Read and Review! I hope you like it...**

**Chair Tales - S02E09- Groundhog Day**

It's Serena and Dan's official Engagement Party.  
Lily, Eric, Rufus, Jenny have been in New Haven for a couple of days.

At Serena's house the party preparations are in their final stages and it is early afternoon. Blair has been at the house helping out for almost an hour now. Serena had tried to get Blair to tell her the reason she came to her house a few nights ago night but Blair keeps telling her it was nothing.

Chuck now arrives at the house, invited by Serena. Serena has told Chuck and Blair (separately) that she has a surprise for them.

B: So are you going to tell me already? You've made me wait for like a week!  
S: Don't worry...it'll be soon!  
B: This is the same surprise you told me about last week right?

Chuck walks towards Serena.

B: (whispers) Uggh what is he doing here?  
C: Serena...whats this so called surprise you have for me?

Dan also approaches.

D: Hey Serena...the door attendant says you have a visitor outside.  
S: Great...ummm B, Chuck come with me....you too Dan...

They follow Serena outside. Once they get to outside they are all shocked to see who is waiting for them. Especially Chuck who runs over to the surprise guest immediately and embraces him.

C: Nathaniel!  
N: (after they hug) Chuck! My man!  
B: Omg...Nate?!...(looks to Serena) this is the surprise?  
S: Yes! isnt it the best ever!  
B: (laughs) definitely! (runs towards Nate)  
N: Blair...(they hug) it's so nice to see you again...after so long!  
B: It's been way too long!  
N: Well...i've been travelling the world like i told you!  
B: Yeah like two years ago! How have you been?  
N: Im great! You have no idea how many stories i have to tell! Seriously guys! You should all travel more...the world is such a big place everywhere you go is so different...  
C: Well we'll have to catch up.  
N: Yeah definitely....(looks to Serena with a big smile and she runs an hugs him) Wow! Mrs. Humphrey?  
S: Yep! Nate it's so great to see you! Im so glad you took some time out to come back to the States for my engagement!  
N: I know...im sorry i wont make the wedding...i told you my situation.  
S: I know, dont worry about it...your here now, that's all that matters. (they hug again)  
N: Congratulations Serena...and Dan (Dan walks over to Nate and they shake hands) im glad that you two are finally tying the knot...im really happy for you.  
S: Well, lets all go back inside....there are so many things that need doing and we need to hear all about your adventures later!  
B: Yeah...the adventures of Nate Archibald! (they laugh)

They all begin to make their way back inside, except for Chuck, Nate notices.

N: Chuck...you not coming in?  
C: Umm...i'll be back later...i've got a few things to do.  
N: Maybe i can come with you? We can catch up?  
S: Yeah...go ahead...i dont mind... as long as you boys are back tonight for the party.  
N: Dont worry we wouldn't miss it...(he makes his way towards Chuck and the others carry on inside)

In Chuck's Limo.

C: So...tell me...how were your travels?  
N: It's been the best thing i've done you know...going places, meeting new people..a change of scenery...it's all good!  
C: So i guess you have a whole new outlook on life then.  
N: Well...i've realised that life's too short to stand still. And it's definitely too short to hold grudges....talking of which....Serena warned me about your situation with Blair....you two...broke up?  
C: To put it simply...yes.  
N: It's a shame....i thought you two were...you know...Chuck and Blair...Blair and Chuck...  
C: Well that's history now.  
N: It cant be that bad...tell me what happened.  
C: It's a long depressing...complicated story...  
N: Come on Chuck...tell me.  
C: Did you come all the way here to give me and Blair couple's counselling?  
N: Chuck?!  
C: Fine...it kinda goes back a long way...for me anyway.  
N: Go on.  
C: We started arguing ever since I began the franchise with my father here in New Haven...i was going back and forth from here to New York...at first i dont think she minded, but then we had this massive argument about it and she was pissed that i was never around. But that's lies because im always around and she never complained when i used to go away. She has no idea what i've been going through with the business and with Father...it's been hell...there were funding issues, i had serious money problems and i didnt want father to bail me out because he was waiting for me to slip up...it's why i was so stressed. It was putting a strain on my relationship with Blair...obviously i didnt tell her what was happening because i didnt want to worry her. But i didnt realise that it was causing so much trouble for her. I was coming home in bad moods...but i never took it out on her...i swear...if anything i used to come home and try and get comfort from her....but she took it in the wrong way and accused me of being a pig...only after one thing...then that night we argued again and she went off on this trip so we didnt see each other for ages.  
N: So you broke up?  
C: Well that basically led to her "wanting a break". We were apart for a while, a few days...i was staying at the office...i had something big going on at work and id just managed to resolve my money problems thanks to selling drugs to raise cash...  
N: What?!  
C: Another long story...it was one big deal and one big cash payment...that's all...dont worry im not a dealer it was a one off.  
N: Woah...i didnt realise your money problems were that big.  
C: Well when you have Bart Bass on your case it can get out of hand.  
N: So you sorted your troubles with work?  
C: Yeah...i went out to celebrate with guys from work....and all to conveniently Blair turns up looking for me. She finds me at the bar...ok so there were a couple of women chatting to me but it wasn't anything serious....she comes up to me and starts accusing me of cheating on her!  
N: Did you?  
C: No! Nate im not like that any more. I haven't slept with another woman since high school...only Blair.  
N: Why would she think you cheated?  
C: I have no idea...she's just fickle....she sees me standing next to another woman and thinks ive cheated. So we have this massive argument at the club and she goes off for the night... to Serena...then she tells me that we need a break....so here we are now...we're not together.  
N: Did you tell her you didnt cheat?  
C: She didnt give me a chance to explain....and you know me....im not going to chase her. Im through with that. If she doesn't want to be with me what can i do?  
N: Do you want to be with her? (Chuck doesn't respond) Do you love her?  
C: (looks at Nate) I do.  
N: Then tell her.  
C: No. She broke up with me. She told me she needed time away from me o figure things out. Im not going to break the ice.  
N: Ok, its your choice. All im saying is we both know what Blair's like...she's not very good at being open...dont wait for her to make the first move...  
C: Well she said it was her decision to make.  
N: And what if you get bored of waiting for her?  
C: Then thats her bad.  
N: So you'd let go? Just like that?  
C: I'd have no choice. Im waiting for her now. I have no idea how long i can hold on for...you should probably head back....(points to a building outside, where the limo has parked up) this is the office...ive got a few things to do here, the driver will take you back to Serena's and i'll see you later.  
N: Ok...i'll see you at the party.

Chuck gets out the limo and Nate watches him walk away. The driver heads back to Serena's house.

Serena/Dan's house

Nate has been talking to Serena, Dan and Blair about his travelling and he tells them all the best places they should visit. He even recommends that Serena and Dan go to Malaysia for their Honeymoon.

Dan and Serena get called away by Lily and Nate is left with Blair.

N: So...Blair....Serena told me about you and Chuck.  
B: I've been waiting for you to bring that up...i knew you would.  
N: Im sorry...i know it must be hard for you...to talk about it. I just cant believe you guys aren't together.  
B: Well things happen...its over.  
N: Surely it cant be over. He said it was more of a break than a break up.  
B: You spoke to him about it? What did he say.  
N: (sighs) Blair....i cant tell you what he said....he told me stuff in confidence....i just want to hear your side of things.  
B: There's not much to tell...he's probably already told you everything. He was never committed to a relationship...i was always thinking of our future...i put everything into that relationship...everything! He couldn't even spend one whole week with me without going off to New York for so called business! I bet he was only going to enjoy himself!  
N: Blair...there's more to it than you think.  
B: No there isn't! You haven't been there every day of my life...you have no idea what it's like! I've been through so much! I've been going through hell and he's just enjoying himself...he's a liar and a cheat!  
N: Blair...you really need to talk to him...you've got it all wrong...did you ever think that maybe there was a reason for him being away so much...and that he might be going through stuff....stuff that you dont understand because he's not felt confident enough to talk to you about?  
B: What are you talking about?  
N: You need to speak to him...get him to be honest with you...about everything.  
B: Honest isn't exactly one of his better qualities....i just cant believe how things have changed...i always thought he'd fight fo me.....(short silence) Do you remember the end of high school...my great escape from the Ostroff centre...he was there for me when i needed him...i can still remember what i was going through back then...  
N: Those were rough times Blair. It was kinda crazy....i remember you....cheating on him...i know it was just a kiss...but he forgave you.  
B: Not easily....it took a lot of time...and amnesia!  
N: Blair....he didnt cheat on you....he told me....and i believe him.  
B: No, he did....i know he did!  
N: Do you have proof? No, you cant possibly have proof because it's not true. He did nothing wrong....not this time. Which is why you need to speak to him. There's more to it...and it's not my place to tell you. just know this much...he's changed...for you. He loves you and he's never been with another woman since you two got together. I can promise you that.

Blair is confused, she has tears in her eyes....she'd just heard the words that she'd been wanting to hear for so long. Chuck hadn't cheated on her....she'd got it all wrong...she'd been longing to hear that she was wrong...that he did love her...she puts her head in her hands..Nates words repeating themselves in her head "he's never been with another woman..." It was like history repeating itself...she'd assumed he'd cheated only to find out that he hadn't...but it was too late...she'd slept with Zane...she was the cheat...what would she do now.

N: Blair...are you ok?  
B: When we kissed...me and you...when he found out...it destroyed him didnt it....did he ever really forgive me for that?  
N: Of course...it hurt him...badly...but he loved you and he forgave you for it...i know the amnesia kinda helped him forget the anger...but he did forgive you.  
B: So it was thanks to the amnesia....he would never forgive me for cheating...never..(tears run down her face)  
N: Blair...forget about the past...  
B: Im not talking about the past!  
N: Look....you dont have to base your decision to forgive him on whether he would forgive you if it was the other way around...and he didn't even cheat on you. What happened back then is different to what's happening now...just think about what you want....you want him...so just resolve this before you lose him....im sure he wont wait for you for ever.

They are interrupted by Serena who calls for their help.

N: Sure...we'll be there in a second...(looks back to Blair) Just think about it....

Nate gets up and follows Serena, Blair also follows closely behind.

Whilst helping Serena, Blair gets a text from Zane. He has been trying to speak to her since that night but she has been avoiding him and they haven't spoken. His tells her in his text that he has had enough of waiting around and is desperate to talk to her, he tells her he is outside Serena's house, as he knows it is where she would be. Shocked, Blair decides she should just go and speak to him, she didnt want him coming inside asking for her or others seeing them together.

Outside, Blair spots Zane and walks over to him, dragging him away so they are both out of site.

B: What are you doing here!  
Z: I need to speak to you about that night...i remember everything...  
B: Really! Well then you understand why i feel sick standing next to you! ive been afraid to even be alone in the house with you!  
Z: I know...you have no idea how guilty i feel...  
B: Well you should...it was out of order what you did to me! Now i know you were drunk...but you could have hurt me! You did hurt me! I was so scared! I though you were going to rape me!  
Z: I would never do that to you...i was drunk...my behaviour was out of order...it just got out of hand...you have no idea how sorry i am...seriously...it will never happen again!  
B: Your damn right it wont!  
Z: I just....i dont want you to be afraid of me....i dont want you to be scared of being in the house...it wont happen again...you can trust me now...i wont even drink in the house again...i promise.  
B: (looks down) well i have no choice...i've got no where else to go...you really freaked me out that night Zane...  
Z: (holds her arm) I know im sorry...it was out of order...i promise it wont happen a again....you know how much i care about you...id never want to hurt you.  
B: Look...we can put it behind us...you have to go from here...i have things to do...i'll see you later...  
Z: Sure...i just wanted to apologise...i'll see you later...at home?  
B: Yeah...bye.

Zane turns around and walks away...just as Chuck is walking towards the house. He noticed Blair speaking to Zane, but didnt see Zane's face because he had turned and walked away. Blair catches him looking and quickly turns towards the house hoping that maybe he didnt see her talking to Zane, but she knew that he had. That was the last thing she needed, Chuck finding out about Zane.

**TBC**

* * *

**A.N. Did Chuck see? and will Chuck and Blair follow Nate's advice? I hope you liked that I included a visit from Nate! There's just a little more to come from him! Let me know what you think so far! What do you think of Nate's advice....do you think the lack of conversation and honesty is causing all the problems for Chuck and Blair or are they just incompatible and doomed...? How do you think they'll work things out...?**

**Coming up....A Nate intervention...NY Knicks game....Chuck and Blair.....a wedding... Review please!!!  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Beauty and the Bass

**A.N. Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate the comments! Thankyou so much for taking the time to review! **

**I hope you like the upcoming drama...there's plenty of Chair to look forward to...maybe even a reunion? Keep reading...**

**_(F.Y.I: Jenny is at University and, unlike the real Gossip Girl, Lily has never had a history with Bart Bass, she is single and has been mingling with Rufus during her trip to New Haven, Rufus is also single)_**

**

* * *

**

**Chair Tales S02E10- Beauty and the Bass**

The engagement party commences.

Serena and Dan are sharing a dance and Nate and Blair are dancing too. Nate has been pestering her all night to speak to Chuck who has been catching up with Jenny and Lily.

C: So...you and Rufus...i saw you two at the back of the house earlier..(he grins)  
L: Charles! Dont be silly..you saw nothing.  
E: (Erick and Jenny look at each other confused, they then look at Lily) Mom? Is there something we should know?  
L: Who's we?  
E: Me and Jenny.  
L: Charles didn't see anything...he was probably hallucinating...  
C: (laughing) Really...so i was fantasizing about you and Rufus making out in secret....im sure i saw his hand travelling up your skirt Lily..  
J: Omg...Chuck stop it! You'll give me nightmares!  
L: Charles...please...look kids...it was nothing....we were just talking.  
C: Tell us more...(grins)  
E: Yes mother...tell us more...we've been here for a few days and you and Rufus are already...back to your old games?  
L: Eric! I told you, we' were just talking...we're good friends.  
J: Well when dad moved to New Jersey, he always said how he missed you.  
L: Really...?  
J: Yeah. To be honest... i kinda liked you two together.

Chuck notices Nate with Blair and wonders if he should go to them. He was hoping that Nate could convince Blair to speak to him.

Serena and Dan call for everyone's attention so they can make an announcement.

D: Ok everyone...so the night is almost over and we would like to thank you all for coming...most of the guests have already left and im guessing you guys are probably dying to go as well! So we'll make it quick.  
S: Yes...we have a gift for all of you...something to say thank you for being with us on our special day.  
D: One of many special days which we also expect you to be at!  
S: Yes...so you must all know there is a very important New York Knick's game tomorrow at noon. So me and Dan have decided to go to it...and take you all with us! As a treat (there is a cheer among the guests)  
D: (Serena and Dan are smiling) It's at Madison Square Gardens and we have enough tickets for anyone who wants to go!

Everyone shouts thank you and they all raise their glasses to give Serena and Dan a cheer.  
A moment later. Nate, Blair, Serena, Dan, Jenny and Eric are talking.

E: I cant wait!  
J: I know! I've never been to Madison Square Garden's before!  
N: Yeah...Serena, Dan, that's a great idea! It'll be a great way for me to end my stay here.  
J: Oh, so you're leaving tomorrow.  
N: Yeah.

Chuck joins the group.

C: So that means this is your last night here then? We have to do something special for you.  
N: Yeah? Like what?  
C: I dunno, anything you want....(looks to Serena) so this game...it's a great treat...thanks.  
S: So you'll be coming? I wont take no for an answer!  
C: Yeah of course.  
S: Nate, Jenny, Eric...Blair you're all coming?  
B, N, J, E: (all say yes)  
D: Great! It's going to be fun...i guarantee it!

Later...  
Nate and Blair are talking.

B: I cant believe you're leaving again.  
N: I know, it feels so good to be back.  
B: Im going to miss you.  
N: Yeah...im going to miss you too.  
B: (looks upset) You know...the past few days have been hard for me....i've not really had a reason to smile....but having you here kinda made things easier....you always know how to cheer me up....i've missed having you around.  
N: Come on Blair...it's not like our relationship was perfect when i was around!  
B: I know...but you can never have enough friends...and right now, Serena and Dan are so busy with the wedding and stuff, i've kind of got no one to hang out with....no one to talk to.  
N: (puts his arm around her) Hey....maybe there is someone...(looks over to where Chuck is sitting, Blair looks at Chuck and then back at Nate)  
B: No...i hate him!  
N: Blair...we both know that isn't true...you should talk to him....before it's too late.  
B: I cant...  
N: I've already told you...he hasn't done anything wrong...you're making a big mistake if you dont hear him out...seriously, you guys are arguing over nothing...it's just a big misunderstanding.  
B: We have big problems Nate...we argue almost all the time.  
N: It cant be that bad....do you love him?  
B: Well...  
N: Blair...do you love Chuck Bass?  
B: (she smiles) I do.  
N: He loves you. I know him...he always used to say to him that he'd never fall in love...he used to laugh at me for being in love...he used the say the only thing he liked about a woman was the fact that they fit between his legs!  
B: He still thinks that!  
N: (they laugh) Blair...what im saying is that...Chuck has changed....i've never seen him like this before...he's a different person now, and it's because he's in love with you.....Blair you bring out the best in him, i know for a fact that he will never love anyone other than you...and he would never risk losing you....he would never cheat on you....just speak to him. work things out.  
B: (gets upset) I dont know if it's that easy...i cant just go over there and talk to him.  
N: Why not?  
B: I dont know...i just cant.  
N: Look, i know i said tomorrow is my last day here....but im not leaving here until you two work things out or at least speak to each other....Blair believe me im going to make sure that you two speak to each other....whatever it takes....even if i have to lock you both in a room together...i'll do it!

They continue to talk...

* * * * * * *

The engagement party eventually comes to a close. Blair and Chuck still haven't spoken but Nate has promised Blair that he isn't leaving New Haven until Chuck and Blair make up. Blair however tells him he'll be in New Haven a long time if he waits on them!  
That night Nate and Chuck spend the night out on the town, partying and celebrating like old times. Dan and Serena also go out to celebrate their engagement again.  
Blair returns home, to Zane's house and they talk. Blair forgives Zane for his behaviour earlier in the week as she accepts that he was drunk and acting out of character especially since she believes it wouldn't happen again.

* * * * * * *

The next day.  
The group have met up and made their way to New York City, for the Knick's game at MSQ. It's almost noon and they are making their way to their seats. Nate cunningly tricks Blair and Chuck into sitting next to each other, two rows below the rest of the gang. The game is about to begin. Chuck and Blair are sitting down, Blair is looking up to where Nate is sitting, giving him an evil look, Nate grins back at her.

B: (whispers to herself) I dont believe this!  
C: Well neither do I....the last person i want to sit next during a Knick's game is boring old you who knows nothing about sport!  
B: I know enough! I know that this game is a waste of time...i dont even know why im here!  
C: For Serena and Dan.  
B: (after a short silence) Pretty clever of Nate to trick us into coming out last and getting these crappy seats! A million miles away from the others!  
C: Well he was of the opinion that we needed to...talk.  
B: Right...  
C: Do we?  
B: I dont know...he was also of the opinion that there are things you haven't been honest with me about...  
C: (looks away from her) he spoke to you? What did he tell you.  
B: Not much...he promised me that you didnt cheat on me...other than that he just said we needed to talk.  
C: Then lets talk. (touches her arm)  
B: Here?  
C: Lets go somewhere else.

He gets up and she follows him inside the building just as the game in the stadium was about to begin. Nate smiles as he watches them leave. They get inside and stand on the landing near some stairs.

C: So i guess i should probably start...(a group of people walk past so he waits for them to leave)...ummm what i was saying is about the whole cheating thing...(some more people walk by making lots of noise) ...ummm i didnt, ok, you got it wrong, I dont know where you got that idea from but i swear i would never cheat on you, i couldn't even if i tried (he holds her arm but has to let go as someone walks past between them)  
B: Umm...I...didnt know where you were? You were away from home and...(interrupted by a group of noisy people walking past them again) ummm...why dont we find somewhere quieter?  
C: Sure. (he takes her by the wrist and they walk away looking for another room)

They manage to find a quiet room but are again, eventually interrupted by people.

B: (laughs) maybe we're just not destined to talk today!  
C: (laughs) i dont care, we'll find somewhere...i know where we can go...some place that's always quiet...well most of the time (he grins)

She follows him into the elevator, then out of the building into the car park.  
The limo.  
They get in, she cant help but smile. Trust chuck to get her into the limo the first chance he gets!

C: Finally some peace and quiet...(he turns to her)...Blair, i didnt cheat on you. I swear. (he holds her hand) do you believe me?  
B: (nods her head to say yes) where were you when i got back from my D.A.Y trip?  
C: I stayed at the office...i had stuff going on with the business that needed sorting out.  
B: Like what?  
C: Long story short...for the past year, ever since i started the franchise with father...things have been hard for me...trying to prove my worth, trying to make the business work...recently i got into major money problems and whenever i went over to New York it was like he wasn't interested, always trying to slip me up...he made my life hell...and i know it's the reason things got so bad between me and you....and it makes me hate him...it makes me hate myself...for letting him get to us...  
B: Why didnt you tell me these things?  
C: I...didnt want you to be disappointed in me....you thought everything was going well with the business...i didnt want to let you down.  
B: I would never be disappointed in you...  
C: I had major problems...the business was failing and i'd run out of money...you would never have wanted to hear that...i didnt want to risk losing you over it.  
B: Chuck...you should have told me...i would have been there for you....we could have got through it together...(she touches his hand and he puts his other hand over hers)  
C: Im sorry...i should never have let it get in between us...all the pressure i was under, the stress, it was why i was feeling so crap...and im sorry that you thought id come home wanting only one thing from you....the truth is, that one thing was what got me through the day....it wasnt just the sex though...it wasn't about that...it was about being with you..comforting me and just giving me the love that i needed to keep me going...but at the same time i felt like i couldn't talk to you because i didnt want to put a burden on you...im sorry if you thought i only wanted you for sex because that's not true...you know how much i loved you...how much i still...love you...(he touches her cheek and she smiles, she has tears in her eyes)  
B: I love you too. (they kiss) and i missed you.  
C: I missed you too (he kisses her again) ...no more secrets?  
B: Ummm...yeah...no more secrets...no more fights...  
C: (grins) except play fights...  
B: (smiles) couldn't resist could you?  
C: (he grins and rubs his nose on hers) You know...this is where you...lost your virginity...(he plays with her hair then kisses her neck)...it's our Love Limo.  
B: (giggles) I remember it like it was yesterday...  
C: Really? I dont think i do...maybe you could refresh my memory? (he grins and then kisses her)  
B: (moves herself on top of him whilst kissing, then whispers) i missed you.

They continue to kiss until they make love in the back of the limo. It was what they did best.

* * *

**A.N. Thanks for reading guys! The wedding is coming up soon...but until then there will be some Zane (Uggh- he'll be getting what's coming to him!) more Chair (not saying if it's good or bad!) and maybe even some Derena....but of course plenty of drama! What do you think so far? What do you think should happen with Zane? Review!**

**p.s Next chapter has been posted too...  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Meet the Parents

**A.N. Two chapters have been posted today so make sure you read chapter 10 first and then this!**

* * *

**Chair Tales S02E11- Meet The Parents**

It's the morning after the Love in Limo incident. Blair and Chuck are still in New York at a hotel suite where they stayed the night. Blair would be meeting with Dan and Serena that morning to go back to Connecticut. Chuck had told Blair that he was staying in New York for a week or so on business and that she should go home with Serena and Dan and he'd see her when he got back home. She'd agreed and told him that things would be different when they were finally reunited at home, things would be better. He said he couldn't wait to put the past behind them and move on. They had fallen asleep peacefully, finally back on good terms. Blair would return home that morning...she could finally move back home, where she belonged, with Chuck....it meant that she would have to go back to Zane's that day, to pick up her things.

Blair wakes up, opening her eyes and observing her surroundings, yes, it happened, last night was real, she was lying in a bed with Chuck, her Chuck. She turns over in the bed to face Chuck. He is already awake, waiting for her eyes to make contact with his. He strokes her face and smiles at her. She responds with a beaming smile before cuddling up to him and resting her head on his chest. He wraps his arms tightly around her. He wasn't going to let her get away again. He'd learnt his lesson the hard way...

C: Morning.  
B: What time is it?  
C: Dont know...dont care....i could lie here for ever...with you. (he runs his fingers down her naked back)  
B: Chuck?  
C: Yeah?  
B: I love you.  
C: (she looks up at him) I know...I love you too.  
B: I really really love you and i missed you so much.  
C: I know, and i meant everything i said last night, Im sorry for ruining things for us.  
B: No, it wasn't your fault...it takes two to tango...i was at fault too.  
C: Hey, its in the past...whatever happened...the important thing is we're together now...and i will do everything to make this work...I want to make you happy.  
B: I already am.  
C: Then i want to make you happier...you deserve so much better than ive ever given you...  
B: (interrupts him) Chuck...there is nothing better than you...your all i want...whatever person you become...i dont care...as long as you're always in my life, as my one and only love...i could never love anyone else...it would be you or no-one.  
C: (closes his eyes, she can tell he is emotional so she holds him tightly) all i ever wanted was for you to accept me...to just love me unconditionally...without asking me for more...without expecting me to be the kind of guy you read about in fairy tales.  
B: I know...Chuck im sorry for being pushy...i dont care about my expectations any more...we dont have to be like Serena and Dan or any other couple....what makes our relationship work is when we be us. No more pressure to be more than just us, i promise. We love each other and we're together, that's all that matters...any thing else is just a bonus.  
C: Sure (he smiles and kisses her) I missed you too. Im sorry i have to stay here and be apart from you again, but we'll be together soon ok.

They continue to kiss.

Later on that day. Serena, Dan and Blair have returned to New Haven and Dan has returned to his house while Serena and Blair have gone for lunch at a cafe.

They talk over lunch.

B: So how was last night?  
S: It was great! After the game, a few of us hung out because Nate was leaving! Cant believe you missed it B!  
B: I know i...had things to sort out...ill tell you soon, first tell me what happened with you!  
S: Well, we said our goodbyes to Nate after giving him a good send off! He even managed to find a girl to spend the evening with before leaving! I already miss having him here...it kinda reminded me of the old days...high school...  
B: I know...it was nice...he should definitely come again some time. or maybe we could have a reunion in Manhattan.  
S: Yeah that would be amazing! Anyway...so after Nate left, Dan took me to this amazing restaurant for a midnight dinner! Their deserts were to die for! So the night ended on a high...we went back home and...well...  
B: Grose...ok you can stop there!  
S: B! (nudges her)  
B: What?! Im eating!...i do not want to hear about anything involving sex and Dan Humphrey!  
S: (they both giggle) Ok fine! So tell me how your night went?! Nate mentioned that you and Chuck managed to talk...do you have good news or bad news?  
B: (smiling) Well let just say Chuck may have to get the cleaner in for the back of the limo!  
S: Omg! B! Are you serious?! So did you guys even talk before you jumped into the back of that limo of his!  
B: (laughing) Of course we spoke! I wouldn't let him near me when i was so angry with him.  
S: Really? You guys perform at your best when your angry.  
B: true (they laugh) But this time was serious...we did actually talk and make up before we..had sex.  
S: Well...you know what they say, make up sex is the best sex!  
B: I know...and it was! (they laugh) but really...im just glad we sorted things out.  
S: So you're back together?  
B: (smiles) Yes...we are! (giggles)  
S: (hugs Blair) awww im so happy for you B...i knew you two would get back together...as if you could live without each other!  
B: I know....my life was so miserable without him.

Later on that day.

Blair has arrived at Zane's house.

He knew it was Serena's engagement treat yesterday and Blair had gone with her high school friends to the Knick's game. He thought she must have gone back to Serena's house and stayed there the night. He hears the front door open. it must be her. he quickly gets up and goes to see.

Z: Hey...(he walks over to her) how are you...where were you last night? I was worried about you.  
B: (she smiles) I ...umm im fine..i was with my friends...and then...  
Z: And then?  
B: (she giggles) me and ....Chuck.....we're back together! (she lets out a little laugh)  
Z: Oh....that quick? I thought you wanted a break?  
B: Ive had enough of a break....i cant live without him!  
Z: Really...you did while he wasn't around.  
B: Yeah...but that's because i had to...(she suddenly remembers sleeping with Zane) ummm...im moving back home.  
Z: (he looks at her blankly, clearly disappointed) are...you sure...?  
B: Ummm...yeah...we're back together Zane...  
Z: I heard the first time....(he walks off into the lounge)  
B: Zane!? (she follows after him) Is everything ok?  
Z: Its fine....(he looks up at her) so you probably need to get your things then?  
B: Ummm yeah.  
Z: So thats the only reason you're here right? to get your stuff and leave...as if nothing happened?  
B: Zane...(she looks down) i appreciate you letting me stay here...but i have to go now....you have to understand.  
Z: Well i dont.  
B: I was here temporarily Zane, you know that.  
Z: He hurt you (he get up and walks to her) He doesn't deserve you...you deserve better Blair!  
B: I love him (she smiles) i can never love anyone else....im sorry....i have to go...  
Z: You're never going to forget....it wll be in your memories every day....every night...  
B: What are you talking about?  
Z: Every time you're with him....you'll remember it....that night...you....me....you wont forget Blair...  
B: (she turns away from him) I have to go...  
Z: It happened Blair....you cant just ignore it!  
B: (she runs towards the stairs) I have to pack!  
Z: (goes to the foot of the staircase as she runs up the stairs) We slept together Blair.....it happened! You might want to pretend like it didn't happen....but i wont! (he storms off out of the house)

Upstairs Blair has reached her bedroom and closed the door behind her, leaning on the door for a moment gathering her thoughts.

He was right...she would never forget...it was only a week or so ago....and she hadn't forgot...she had ignored it...pretended that it hadn't happened hoping that she would never have to face that reality again......Chuck could never find out....she would never be able to live with herself if he left her again....she had accused him of cheating but she was the one that had cheated...and that wasn't her only problem...she was beginning to feel sick again...

It has been a couple of weeks and Chuck has finally returned home after a long business stay in NYC (and it really was just business). Everything is going great with Blair and Chuck. They are happier than ever. He had been making so much effort in making her happier, calling her everyday from NYC just to show her that he was thinking of her constantly and that he was missing her, and she had been giving him her support with the business, running errands for him in New Haven whilst he was away, she spent a lot of time in the office getting to know more about the business and helped by even asking her mother for a loan...Chuck was reluctant to agree at first but she managed to convince him, so whilst he was in NYC he had visited Eleanor to pick up the check and make peace with her. The business was picking up with the extra funds and Chuck even had a new sponsorship deal on the table awaiting approval...everything seemed to be falling into place.

Except for one thing...something Blair had been keeping to herself. She had visited the doctor...she wasn't going to ruin her life over eating problems again...she had been feeling sick for the past couple of weeks...she knew she hadn't been eating properly but she was still trying to keep a healthy diet...but sometimes she couldn't help but throw up because the sickness made her feel the need to. Luckily this time around she was more mature, she went to see a Doctor almost straight away, it used to be something she had no control over, the disorder would come and she wouldn't even realise until it was too late...so she went to see the Doctor right from go just to prevent it coming back in full flow.

It was today that she was expecting her Doctors consultation...just to check if the bulimia had done some long term damage maybe she was experiencing side affects to the supplements she was taking whenever she missed a meal. Chuck had only been back for two days and she couldn't let Chuck find out this time....it would hurt him...he would think that it was his fault...but deep down she needed his support...maybe if the bulimia was back she would have to tell him...or even if it wasn't back she could still tell him that she thought it was but that she'd been told by a Doctor that she was all clear...he'd be grateful that she'd been honest with him...he hated her suffering in silence...

Later on that evening.

Blair and Chuck are in bed, cuddled up with each other.

C: Hey...i've been thinking...about the future...our future...(leans his forehead on hers)  
B: What about it?  
C: Well...it may come as a shock....but i've been thinking about...  
B: What?  
C: Marriage...and stuff.  
B: (is shocked) What? Really? You've thought about it?  
C: Yeah...i know its important to you...and i know it's what you want....so i've been trying to come around to the idea.  
B: (smiles) And...?  
C: And...maybe one day...in the future...i can see it happening...  
B: (gets excited) I cant believe it Chuck! I cant believe im hearing you say this!  
C: Look...don't get carried away...there's plenty to do before we get to the stage when we're ready to actually do it...but im just saying that id be willing to....in the future.  
B: Of course...i understand (she smiles) Im just so glad that you've thinking about it...you're finally showing the commitment that i've been longing for...(she kisses him)  
C: Hey, i've always been committed to us. I just didnt think that i had to marry you to prove it.  
B: i know...im just...a traditional girl...ive always dreamt of getting married.  
C: I know....i haven't....im not a traditional guy...but for you...im willing to compromise. (he smiles and kisses her)

They kiss before she pulls away.

B: Wait...there's something i needed to tell you too....  
C: What (he moves closer to her again and holds her in his arms)  
B: i was afraid that you'd be angry.....but after what you just told me...im feeling abit more confident now (she sighs) ok...(closes her eyes)  
C: What is it? Tell me...What ever it is...im sure its a good thing.  
B: And you wont be mad?  
C: Well you're starting to worry me now!  
B: ok what if i said its good news and that it's something that makes me really happy...i mean its bad timing...but i dont care...its made me really happy!  
C: Well then im sure it'll make me happy too! So tell me what is it?  
B: Ok...here goes....(she looks into his eyes, he stands patiently waiting or her good news) Chuck...im pregnant...

* * *

**A.N. Sorry about the cliff hanger! I hope you liked Chair in this chapter!  
**

**Review please! What do you think Chuck's reaction will be? What do you think about the baby....?  
**


	12. Chapter 12 Citizen Zane

**Chair Tales S02E12- Citizen Zane**

.... Continued from last episode...

B: Chuck? (she looks at him, worried, waiting for a response)  
C: (is in shock) Are.....are you being serious?  
B: Yes Chuck...we're having a baby!  
C: But...how...when? I've been away for the past few weeks.....we only just started sleeping together two days ago.  
B: Well....after the engagement party of course....  
C: But i saw you take the pill the next morning...you were on the pill Blair...you cant be pregnant.  
B: Chuck...i wasn't on the pill....i came off when we apart…and that pill was a pain killer, i had stomach pains...trust me...im pregnant...i was told by my Doctor....he cant be wrong Chuck...we're having a baby.  
C: (he looks at with a serious expression, still unsure about whether she was pregnant or not) ok...fine.  
B: (looks confused) fine? Is that all? I tell you im having...we're having a baby and all you can say is fine.  
C: (sits up on the bed) Look...i dont know what to say...i wasn't expecting this....i just got my head around getting married and now you spring this on me....(scratches his head)...look...dont take it the wrong way...(he touches her bare leg) ...i know you're happy about this....and i know you wanted me to feel the same...i just.....im not used to this....im not prepared...(he gets up) i think i need to go for a walk or something....just to think....alone...(she props up on the bed pulling on his arm.  
B: Chuck...dont leave me.... stay.... talk to me...i dont care if your shocked or uncertain about the baby...you'll get used to it...im not expecting you to be over the moon...not yet...it needs to sink in first...please lie down...(she moves to one side of the bed) come back to bed...please...  
C: I dont know what to think right now....  
B: It's ok...i felt the same when the Doctor told me....i wasn't happy...i was in shock for ages...it was only when i saw you that i felt some sort of relief....i was sure that it was our baby...  
C: Our baby? What do mean...whose else's could it be? (he sits back down on the bed)  
B: (realises that she may have let something slip) umm...no....what i mean is...i....i didn't believe that i was pregnant at first...then when you came home....it all started to feel real....and then just now when you started telling me about how you'd been thinking about the future and getting married....it just made me feel more certain that having this baby was a good thing...  
C: So when you first found out...you weren't sure?  
B: Of course i wasn't...i was scared...i thought it was too soon...i thought we weren't ready for a baby...  
C: (he gets back in bed with her and she cuddles up to him) Im sorry.... for reacting the way i did.  
B: Its ok...i understand....it'll take some getting used to....i don't care how long it takes for you to be happy about this...as long as you are happy eventually...  
C: Ill always be happy with you.... and i'll always be there for you...and any baby that comes along to. Always.  
B: (she smiles) I cant believe it...we're going to be a family.... me you and a baby! I can't wait to tell Serena!

C: (smiles back at her) sshhh...go to sleep...we can talk about it tomorrow.

She cuddles up to him once more and closes her eyes. She knows that deep down Chuck is happy...he just wasn't used to being a family man.... he just needed time to adapt. She didn't care...she was having a baby and her and Chuck were as happy as ever together...he even wanted too marry her! She had never felt so happy in her life before...everything seemed to be falling into place, finally.

Chuck was still in shock...a baby...what if it was just a way of getting him to commit to her...what if she wasn't really pregnant and she was just trying to speed up the marriage process...why had she only told him the news after he told her he was willing to get married in the future...she could have told him about the pregnancy as soon as she'd found out from the Doctor...that's what normal couples do, don't they? And he was sure that she had taken the pill...he saw her...or was it just a pain killer? ....no....he had to stop doubting her....they'd grown up from the games...it couldn't have been a game....not any more....no more games....she must have been telling the truth...of course she was...it was true....she was pregnant....and they were having a baby....a baby...he'd never seen a baby before....only on TV or pictures...never in front of his own eyes...he'd never touched or held a baby before...he'd heard the stories of what babies were like...little bundles of joy...they had their own unique baby smell...something he'd never smelt before...he didn't even remember if he'd ever heard a baby cry before....maybe on the street...or when he was younger...but no...he had no memories of babies. Chuck Bass was having a baby...it was starting to hit him now...he was going to be a dad...a father...someone was going to call him daddy...someone would be dependent on him...he had brought life into the world...him and the love of his life.... the reality of what had happened began to sink in...he had created life with the woman he loved....a little child would be in their arms soon...something that would belong to the both of them...something that would keep them together forever...something that they would have a mutual love for...something that was theirs only....a smile crept onto his face....for once he actually felt some sort of solace about the situation... maybe a baby was a good thing...they both needed some happiness in their lives...and if it made Blair happy then he couldn't complain...her happiness was the most important thing to him...if she was happy, he knew he was doing something right. He closes his eyes and eventually they both fall asleep entangled in each other's arm, just the two of them.... well, the three of them now.

The following day.

At Yale. It is the day of the Annual Musical. Blair has avoided asking Chuck to come, he knows the musical is happening but she hasn't hinted that he has to make an appearance. He assumes that the musical isn't that important any more and that it is only for students and faculty so he doesn't think of asking her if he is supposed to go.

Chuck is giving Blair a lift to University, they have decided to tell Serena and Dan the news that morning at Yale, Blair kept bugging Chuck in the morning telling him that she wanted him there when she told Serena and Dan the good news, he tried to convince her to wait until the end of the day when they could invite them over for dinner and tell them then...but Blair was too excited, she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for a whole day, especially when she was usually the observer of good news, this time and for the first time she had the chance to be the bearer of good news and she managed to convince Chuck to drop her off to Yale and meet Serena and Dan with her.

They have finally arrived and Serena and Dan are already waiting for them.  
Chuck and Blair exit the limo and walk over to Serena and Dan.

They all greet each other and hug.

S: So...what's the big news then?  
D: Yeah...are you both leaving the country? (they all look at Dan angrily) umm...sorry...bad joke...(fake laugh)  
B: Well then you can add it to the list of all your other jokes. all bad. (grins)  
S: Come on....B, (she smiles) what's the good news?  
C: (chuck and Blair look at each other and smile) go ahead...you tell them. (he puts his arm around her waist.  
B: ok (she smiles)  
S: Actually wait....we have some news too...but its bad news and i want to get it out of the way so that you can cheer me up with your good news! Is that ok?  
B: (looks confused) ummm....ok...(looks to Chuck who nods) ok...what's your news?  
S: (looks to the floor) well....after we major, Dan...has this stupid course he has to go on....in London, England, for like a few months, which is basically like for ever...so...(looks at Dan)  
D: Yeah....so we have decided to postpone the wedding...till i get back.  
B: (sighs in shock) Oh my...S! I cant believe it!  
S: I know! i was so sad...i was really looking forward to it to! I cant believe i have to like wait another 4 months just to get married! Its like for ever!  
B: (touches Serena's arm) Aww...you poor thing...  
D: Look...i kind of have no choice...unless you want to rush the wedding?  
S: No...its fine...honestly guys...me and Dan have talked loads about it and we're ok with it....we'll just have to wait.....anyway (puts a smile back on her face) Blair, Chuck....give us something to be happy about....  
B: (smiles again) ok well...it kind of came as a big surprise for us to because it wasn't planned....but...we're having a baby!

Serena and Dan are in shock, Serena starts screaming and Blair joins in, they both get over excited and Serena hugs Blair and jumps with joy. Chuck is laughing at them as he has never seen them both this excited before. Dan is not as surprised at their celebration, he has seen them go this crazy before! He shakes Chucks hand to congratulate him.

D: Blair...Serena...pull yourselves together....(he looks at Chuck) embarrassing isn't it...they do this occasionally...i dont get it....typical squeamish girls...you'd think they'd have grown up by now!  
C: (laughs) It's kind of funny though...hey Blair...i didn't realise it was that exciting...(Blair lets go of Serena's hands and cuddles up to Chuck)  
B: I know...it's just the excitement of telling people...especially S, it's a natural reaction!  
S: Yeah...im so happy right now! Forget the damn wedding! Blair's having a baby! Dan, Chuck...me and Blair used to spend hours talking about guys, husbands and babies when we were younger...it seemed like such a distant future away....i just cant believe its all happening! Im getting married soon and Blair's having a baby!  
D: You never know she might give birth on our wedding day!  
B: Omg! Im going to be fat on your wedding!  
S: Omg B! You're right! You're going to be heavily pregnant!  
D: Well its only 4 months away...she wont be that big.  
S: She'll probably be 5 months along.... hopefully you'll have a small bump! Unless you want us to wait till after the baby's born?  
B: Omg are you crazy! I am not going to delay your wedding, S! And anyway, this baby is the best thing thats ever happened to me in my entire life...(interrupted)  
C: hey! What about me?  
B: (cuddles him and smiles) after you obviously..(she smiles and they kiss, Serena claps her hands in glee and Dan just stares at her weirdly)...Serena....im pregnant...and if i have to be pregnant on your wedding day then i would be the proudest person ever, to get to show everyone that im going to be a mum...and in the future when we look at your wedding photos...we'll have proof that it was the happiest time of my life...my two best friends in the whole world getting married and me, pregnant with the love of my life....(she looks to Chuck again and they kiss) i wouldn't change that for the world...  
S: Aaaw! Im so excited! (she takes hold of Blair's hands once more) my wedding day will be proof that both our dreams have come true! (They both giggle and hug again.)  
C: Hey...sorry to break up the huddle but shouldn't we all make a move...i've got to go into work...  
S: Yeah...i guess we kind of have to go too...Blair...say goodbye to your baby's daddy (they all giggle, Blair gets embarrassed and hugs Chuck, then they kiss as she wishes him goodbye)  
C: See you guys soon (he waves as he walks away towards the limo, the others also walk off)

Later on that day. The Annual Musical i about to begin.

Blair is in the dressing room, she has gotten ready and is sitting alongside her co-stars who have also been getting ready.

Serena is hanging around backstage, waiting to see Blair in costume.

Zane enters the dressing room and sees Blair. They haven't spoken since she left his house, so he decides to break the ice.

Z: Hey.  
B: (looks up at him blankly) Hi.  
Z: Is everything ok?  
B: Look...lets just get this play out of the way and then we dont have to have anything to do with each other. i wont bother you again.  
Z: You think i want that?  
B: Don't you?

Z: No, Do you?  
B: Look....after everything that's happened....maybe it's best of we just go our own separate ways...  
Z: Oh, you mean like a break? have you become accustomed to that or something?  
B: What? This is nothing like me and Chuck....in fact...(interrupted)

Serena comes in and runs over to Blair.

S: B! Omg you look amazing! I love that outfit...it's so vintage yet fashionable! (they hug)  
B: Serena hi....and thanks...what are you doing here?  
S: Well i came to see you...my new mother-to-be best friend! (she touches Blair's tummy but Blair quickly brushes her hand off) Hey your lucky the play is today and not in a few months because you wouldn't fit into that outfit!  
B: Serena...please...sshhh  
S: (notices Zane) Oh.....B, im so sorry...i didnt realise it was a secret.  
B: (looks at Zane and then looks down) it isn't ...any more.  
S: Oh...well, so what!...all your friends are going to find out sooner or later...  
Z: Your pregnant?  
S: Yeah isn't it the best news ever!  
Z: Sure...who's the father?  
S: What? (Laughs) Blair is a one-man girl you know! Chuck's the father of course...but anyway this is no time for jokes...its time to celebrate!  
B: Actually it's time for us to practice...Serena please could you leave us to practice...(pushes her towards the exit)  
S: Ok...easy....im going...(she walks out of the door)

Blair waltz's over back to her dressing table.

Z: So who is the father then?  
B: What are you talking about?  
Z: You know what im talking about.... you know who you've slept with Blair...who's baby are you having?  
B: It's Mine! And Chucks!  
Z: How can you be so sure? Blair we slept together...its time you started facing up to that!  
B: Look...it's not your baby ok...you used protection remember.... trying to show me that you were considerate or something!  
Z: Well i was...but sometimes condoms dont do the job...come on...you know who you've been sleeping with...how far along are you....you weren't even with Chuck for so long...  
B: (puts her head in her hands) look, stop confusing me! Your driving me insane...it's not your baby ok! It's Chucks! i slept with Chuck a week after you and we didnt use protection...it's his baby...i know for certain!  
Z: And if it comes out with blonde hair...what then?  
B: It wont...it'll be dark haired just like me and Chuck....look you need to get over yourself...please....what happened between us...it was nothing...i was vulnerable...if anything you took advantage of me!  
Z: (grabs hold of her arm) I would never take advantage of you! Dont you get it Blair! I...I Love You...  
B: (in shock) no....no you cant....please dont do this ( releases her arm) just stop this now, it has to stop!  
Z: Blair ive loved you for so long....ive been there for you in your time of need...where was Chuck when you were hurting!  
B: He was hurting too! And i only ever saw you as a friend!  
Z: But i love you Blair....i can make you happy...ill give you more than he can ever give to you. Ill be anything you want me to be! i know he would never want to be wih you for ever, he doesn't want to marry you, he wouldn't be a good father.....you'll never get what you want from him!  
B: No! thats not true! He loves me....and for your information, he does want this baby, and he does want to marry me...i dont have any feelings for you Zane! you were just a friend....i cared about you but that was it...please dont ruin things for me..(starts to cry)  
Z: (touches her face) please...Blair dont cry...i dont want to upset you...i dont ever want to hurt you.  
B: Then stop this...please...  
Z: I dont want to lose you...  
B: Then be my friend...just my friend. And please, if you care about me, you'll forget about everything that has happened and you'll move on and accept me as just a friend.  
Z: Im not sure i can forget that easily.  
B: Then take your time....i'll always be there for you. always...as a friend. nothing more.  
Z: (he looks at her for a while, upset) i dont want to lose you Blair....if i cant be with you...then i guess ill just...have to settle....on being friends...  
B: (sighs from relief) thank you...you have no idea how much that means to me...i would love for us to be friends...but i cant let what happened between us, in my moment of vulnerability, it has to be forgotten. laid to bed.  
Z: (he nods in agreement) I should go get ready.  
B: Ok....ill see you in a bit. (she smiles and he smiles back)

Zane walks towards the exit and notices the door is perched open, he walks out and sees Serena standing outside. She had overheard his conversation with Blair.

Z: Serena...your back.  
S: No, more like im still here.  
Z: What do you mean?  
S: I heard everything.....you and Blair....  
Z: Look, whatever you heard....just forget about it...excuse me (he turns to walk away)  
S: Wait...im warning you Zane...you need to stay away from Blair...well away...she has a good thing going with Chuck...they're having a baby...they dont need someone coming in between them.  
Z: you dont need to worry about me...we're just friends now...however...it doesn't change the fact that she cheated on him...that will stay with us forever...and now that you know, you can probably understand why id question the paternity of the baby.  
S: It's not your's you heard her...it's Chucks...just stay away from them...or else..  
Z: Or else what...?  
S: I may look like a typical blonde...but believe me i have connections....if you cross me or my friends, especially my Blair, ill make sure you'll be watching your back for the rest of your life.  
Z: Ooohh...im scared...!  
S: You should be....just steer clear pretty boy.

He walks off and so does she, thinking she'll wait until after the play to talk to Blair, she didnt want to unsettle her before her big performance.

* * * * * * * *

The play was a big success and Blair is ecstatic, the cast run backstage screaming with joy as they received a huge standing ovation from the crowd, which included some scouts and some big names from the movie directing industry.

after an hour or so, Blair is almost ready to leave for home. Serena offers her a lift with her and Dan and she accepts. Dan is waiting for Serena in the car park so the girls walk there.

On the way to the car park. They are still going on about the play, when Serena changes the subject.

S: Umm...hey...actually i have a confession to make...  
B: Yeah? What...omg you hated the balcony scene...i knew it! i could tell by your reaction...it was because the tail of my dress got stuck to something so i couldn't reach the edge of the balcony...but Susie said you couldn't really tell...  
S: No B, its not about the play...  
B: Then what is it?  
S: after i saw you in the dressing room earlier...and i left...well i didn't exactly leave...i kind of overheard your conversation with Zane.  
B: (gulps) what did you hear?  
S: Everything....did you really sleep with him?  
B: (she freezes) i...  
S: B, its ok...you can tell me...i wont judge you...you should know that by now...(she puts her arm around Blair)  
B: (in tears) S...i ....im so stupid (bursts into tears and falls into Serena's arms)  
S: Hey....ssshhh....its ok......honey...look at me....(she lifts Blair's chin up) it's ok....whatever happened...im sure you have your reasons...or even if you dont it's fine...we all make mistakes....ssshh  
B: I....cant believe how stupid i am....i should never have let myself do something so evil...i was just...so hurt...i thought Chuck had cheated on me....and i was vulnerable...Zane was there for me...  
S: Look this isn't your fault...he was in love with you and he knew you were away from Chuck...he took advantage of you...none of this is your fault B...  
B: What if...what if the baby is his?  
S: No...you said it was Chucks....you used protection with Zane...  
B: It could be either of theirs....i took the pill after i slept with Chuck....but i told him it was a pain killer (still crying)....it could be either of theirs...  
S: omg B...(she hugs her again)...  
B: But, S...i didnt take the pill properly because i threw up and it must have come out, but with Zane, we definitely used a condom...i just keep hearing a voice in my head that it could be either of theirs  
S: B, if what your saying is what happened then the baby must be Chuck's, it has to be....hey...look...you need to forget about this...you know i always say honesty is the best policy but this time....you should just forget about what happened ok....it's not like Zane will ever say anything...  
B: How can you be so sure?  
S: Just trust me...he wont be bothering you...  
B: me and him are friends now...he probably wouldn't want to hurt me anyway.  
S: Well...then we dont have a problem...i wont tell Dan and you wont tell Chuck...we get on with our lives as if it never happened.  
B: And if the baby comes out blonde?  
S: (gives a worried smile) im sure it wont...it will have dark hair...just like its father. (she smiles) come on...Dan's waiting...we can talk about this another time if you want.  
B: Id rather not...i just want to forget about it.  
S: Good...we wont ever bring it up again.  
B: Thanks...for everything (she hugs Serena)  
S: Just...next time something like this happens...please tell me...you know you can trust me.  
B: I know...you were just so busy with the engagement preps i didn't want to burden you.  
S: Hey you should tell me everything! No matter what is going on in my life...ill always have time for my sister (she puts her arm around Blair as they walk off together)  
B: (smiling) I know...and i love you for it.

They both giggle as they walk off towards the car park, all troubles left behind them, only happiness to come. Serena and Blair...best friends from the beginning, best friends always.

* * *

**A.N Ok so I know you're worried about who's the baby's father.....you dont need to worry! Chuck is definitely the father, like I would ever make Blair bore another man's child that would be UGHH! Plenty more drama to come....including...Who's the daddy dilemma....Derena wedding....Chuck's reaction to finally coming face to face with a certain somebody....!**

**Review please! and thankyou to those who do take their time to review I really appreciate it!**


	13. Chapter 13 Blairspotting

**Chair Tales S02E13- Blairspotting**

Almost 1 month later.

Its graduation day.

Serena , Dan and Blair are all Graduating from Yale today. The ceremony has taken place and they have taken their photos. Chuck is with them along with a few family members who have come to see the graduation.

The group have gathered for lunch at the reception area and are reminiscing about old times. Eleanor and Harold (Blair's parents) seem to be the most excited out of everyone.

E (Eleanor): Oh, (talking to Harold) and what about the time when she stole your Yale baseball cap just so that she could put it on that silly teddy you bought for her and take it to kindergarten for school photos!  
H (Harold): Yeah, and she managed to lose it! It was signed memorabilia!  
B: Sorry daddy...well ive made it up to you now...here have this one (she puts her graduation hat on Harold's head and they all laugh)  
E: And you know Serena, she didnt even own up to stealing it when we realised it was missing from the mantle-piece! (she laughs) it was only when the kindergarten sent home the photos that we realised it was her who took it! We should have known...it's as though she was born with her Yale obsession!  
H: But the picture was so adorable...i still have it...maybe i'll show you some day Charles...you'd like that wouldn't you? To see an adorable picture of Blair when she was a little girl?  
C: (looks at Blair who is sitting beside him, with a smile, Blair is blushing, Chuck also gets embarrassed) Ummm....Sure.  
B: (leans her head on Chuck and cuddles onto his arm) Daddy...i cant believe you still have that photo.  
S: Hey...maybe if it's a girl we could take a mimic photo of her when she turns 5, just like yours Blair, we'll find her the same outfit you were wearing in the photo, do her hair the same, get another Yale baseball cap, that would be so cute! Like mother like daughter!  
H: Im sure it's a boy.  
C: It's definitely a girl.  
S: You want a girl? I though you said you wanted a boy.  
C: Well i did...i just want a girl more now...  
B: Well i dont care what it is...as long as it's healthy. (she rubs her belly, which hasn't yet begun to show much)  
L: (Lilly): I remember when i was pregnant with Serena...it was so scary...i was so afraid that something was going to go wrong...but every mother gets that feeling...it's when you start to realise that your actually getting motherly instincts....its quite remarkable.....and Blair...your lucky to have a partner who cares so much about you...Charles has grown up so much since his high school days, you both have, and you both make such a lovely pair...dont they Eleanor?  
E: (smiles) you know.... Blair...you really do....i know i haven't always been that positive about your relationship...but i know how happy you are...and how committed Charles is to you....and im happy for you...i really am.  
H: Yes, we're all proud of you...both of you.  
B: Thank you daddy.

Blair and Chuck look into each others eyes, Chuck gets a little embarrassed as everyone is watching them, but Blair kisses him anyway

* * * * * * * *

Later on that day, everyone begins leaving the graduation venue, Blair has been in the ladies room and is making her way back to meet the others to leave for home. She sees Zane approaching so stops to talk to him.

Z: Hey.  
B: Hey...congratulations! (she smiles)  
Z: For what?  
B: Graduating!  
Z: Oh Yeah...you too..  
B: Well it's nice isn't it, all the hard work finally paid off!  
Z: Yeah....its a sweet relief.  
B: So what are your plans for the summer?  
Z: I dont know...ill probably go travelling then look for some work...i may even carry on my studies.  
B: Sounds great...keeping your options open....well i have Serena's wedding to look forward to!  
Z: And a baby too.  
B: Ummm yeah....  
Z: Im sorry i didn't mean to bring that up...  
B: It's fine.  
Z: In fact...i kinda miss hanging out with you....and now that we're not going to be at Yale any more, we probably wont see much of each other...  
B: I know...but we'll always keep in touch somehow...?  
Z: Hey…what do you say we do something tomorrow night? Just to celebrate our time at Yale, well the good times, and to say a proper goodbye...it may even be the last thing we do.  
B: I dont know....it depends...  
Z: Why do you have plans?  
B: I dont think i do tomorrow...look i owe you that much...so yeah...id love to celebrate with you., for old times sake....we could go for a meal somewhere.  
Z: Yeah...that sounds great...  
B: Well i kinda have to go now...so ill see you tomorrow? And text me with the details of what you plan ok... (she hugs him) bye.  
Z: yeah sure...ill see you soon...hey don't be a stranger...(they smile at each other as she walks of outside)

4 MONTHS LATER

Things haven't changed much in the last 4 months, except for the size of Blair's baby bump! which is 5 and a 1/2 months along!

Chuck and Blair are still going strong. Serena and Dan's wedding is approaching so the foursome (DS and CB) have been meeting up regularly.

Talking of meeting up, Blair and Zane have remained in regular touch, Zane has returned from his travels and has plans to meet her soon. He has brought her a gift from every country he has been to. They are just friends and Zane has accepted this long ago, he knows that her and Chuck are solid and has given up on her...he just wants them to stay friends now. Chuck still doesn't know that Zane exists. It is one secret that Blair has still been keeping from him. She doesn't know why she cant tell him, she hates keeping it a secret but she knows that if she even mentioned Zane to Chuck, it would all come out and he'd find out everything, about her cheating, so she couldn't tell him anything about Zane. Serena understood and assured her that she would cover for her any time she needed.

It's getting closer to the big wedding. The Serena Van Der Woodsen wedding is the talk of the town and even the talk of NYC, even though they dont live there any more, but it has been dubbed the East Side Story back in the Manhattan newspapers and magazines...where everyone knows the kid from Brooklyn got the babe from the Upper East Side....this particular topic an easy target for Chuck to make fun of...

Blair and Dan are shopping, he still hasn't brought her a wedding gift and is running out of time so he has reluctantly agreed to enlist the help of Blair who has been nagging him to take her advice for weeks.

B: Hey have i already said i told you so? (she laughs)  
D: Yes, like a million times...  
B: (laughs) Aahh it feels so good to have you under my thumb!  
D: shut up before i attack you with some yoghurt (Blair's pregnancy has made her hate yoghurt, even the mention of it makes her feel sick and seeing or smelling it makes her throw up)  
B: Ugghh...Dan! Your evil! You know what that makes me do!  
D: Exactly...anything to keep your mouth occupied...even if it is puking.  
B: Fine...enough of that....about this gift...which may i add, i knew you would never be able to find yourself...  
D: I only asked for your help because im running out of time....now are we going to buy anything or what?  
B: Sure...lets look in here..(a jewellery shop) It's one of Serena's favourites in Connecticut.  
D: Do you think that maybe we should go to NYC?  
B: Yeah, if we cant find something here.

They continue to shop for hours, until Blair drags Dan into a store for baby wear.

D: (pointing to baby trainers) Omg...how cute!  
B: (takes the trainers off the shelf) omg they are so adorable...and tiny....would a baby's feet be this small?  
D: I guess so....i dont get why you'd want to put trainers on a baby.  
B: It's cute...it's just a fashion statement.  
D: Your speciality...omg im having these scary images of your baby wearing pointy shoes, headbands, loads of purple and orange...freaky hand bags, and this humongous chequered scarf wrapped around its poor tiny neck...(makes a weird face)  
B: (whacks him with the baby trainer) Hey! (laughs) that sounds like torcher...i would never do that to my baby....it'll wear normal baby clothes...no headbands or scarves.  
D: "Designer" normal baby clothes?  
B: Well of course they'd have to be designer (they both laugh) and purple! (Dan nudges her)  
D: Hey look at this (he walks over to another stand and Blair follows him, he picks up a large painting of a baby and parents) they paint you a personalised painting, of baby and parents...cute...it's so detailed....you can even see the city through the window...  
B: Omg thats fifth avenue...i lived there! (she takes the framed painting from him) the artist really does a good job of this...  
D: Why you would want to buy that for a baby, ill never know...it's not like they can tell what it is!  
B: I guess its just for decor or something...i mean id want it...its a painting of where i lived, where i grew up...if i had this it would be like a good memory of my childhood and my past....its nostalgia...  
D: Nostalgia....that gives me an idea...  
B: What tell me? (she puts down the painting)

Dan tells Blair his idea and they go off together.

Meanwhile...

Serena and Chuck are hanging out as Serena is helping Chuck with house hunting for him and Blair. The new baby means they needed a newer and bigger place to live. They are with an estate agent looking at and reviewing all the houses on the agents list.

They arrive at their final house for the day and are looking around whilst the agent waits in one of the rooms.

S: So what do you think so far?  
C: It's ok...its better than the first one...but i still like the last one better.  
S: Really? I think Blair would like this one, she likes to live in busy areas.  
C: But we're going to have a baby now, a quieter, picturesque place would be better.  
S: Yeah i guess.  
C: What about you and Brooklyn? You thinking of moving?  
S: Well we still have plans to move back to NYC...back home.  
C: Which side of the bridge?  
S: Haha!  
C: (smirks) well, it'll be weird when you guys are gone...no one to irritate. (they giggle)  
S: Well why dont you come back to NYC? Back home...its where we all belong.  
C: No, we feel at home here in Connecticut...i mean Manhattan will always be home, but this is our new home, just us. And if Blair did want to move back, i wouldn't have anything against it, but she's happy here.  
S: Well im glad your finding a bigger house...your current house was a bit of a dump...im sure she must hate the thought of bringing up a baby in that place!  
C: Hey it's not that bad...i guess it was ok for the two of us, but with the baby, we do need something bigger....but it really wasn't that bad!  
S: That's an understatement!  
C: Well im sure she's lived in worse places...she stayed on campus at Yale...nothing could be worse than sharing a dorm at a University!  
S: What? (she laughs) She's never stayed at Yale!  
C: Yes she has...  
S: Come on Chuck..she's my best friend i think id know if she was staying on campus at Yale, we did go there together remember.  
C: Serena she stayed at Yale for a while in the final year.  
S: No she didn't...Chuck trust me i know! your just imagining things! (she laughs)  
C: When me and Blair broke up, before your engagement party...she moved out remember? She stayed with you for a few days and then she stayed with a friend at Yale...before we made up and she came home.  
S: oh...oh yeah...thats right. (she remembers that when Blair stayed at Zane's she told Chuck she was staying at Yale, she gets scared that she may have let the truth slip)  
C: (looks suspicious) or did she? (Serena doesn't respond) Serena...she didn't stay at Yale?  
S: of curse she did.  
C: You were pretty certain that she didnt a second ago....tell me the truth Serena...if she didnt stay at Yale then where did she stay?  
S: Look, she did...i just forgot ok...(she gets up) why dont we give the estate agent our review of this one?  
C: I know your lying...i can tell by the look on your face. ill find out the truth eventually.  
S: Chuck...it's nothing ok...i swear...she stayed with a friend at Yale...its all coming back to me now. Anyway why dont we finish with this, i have to get home in a couple of hours, i've got important appointments tonight, the Vicar, the reception organisers, etc, im a busy woman tonight!....

Later on that day, Blair and Chuck have returned home and Chuck is telling her about the houses he saw. They both get excited about buying a new house and Blair really likes the sound of one of the houses, the same house that he guessed she would like. Chuck attempts to ask Blair about where she had really stayed when they broke up but he decides not to, for now.

It is around 7 o clock, Chuck is sitting in his study room thinking about his conversation with Serena. He thinks back to when Blair came to see him in the office to break up with him, he was sure that she had said she would be moving in with a friend on campus, and that it was a girl. He then thinks back to the times he had come into contact with Blair after their break up. The pre-engagement party. He remembers when he walked up on Blair talking on the phone...outside Serena's house...how she had quickly ended the phone call and acted suspiciously...who was on the other end of the phone..."it was fun", that's what he had overheard her say...and then she had told the person she'd see them later...could she have been seeing someone else? He thinks harder, and then he remembers...at the engagement party...when he had arrived at Serena's house...Blair was outside...talking to some guy...a guy he hadn't recognised...why did she have to meet him outside, away from everyone else...in secret? Surely if it were nothing suspicious she wouldn't have had to be so discreet about it. What was she hiding? Who was she hiding?

Just then Blair enters the room.

B: Hey...i just got a call from Serena...we're going for dinner tonight...that ok?  
C: Ummm...ok...sure...(he gets up and Blair hugs him)  
B: Ok...ill see you later then …(she kisses him)..i love you  
C:See you later...love you too.

Blair leaves and Chuck stands for a moment, he then remembers Serena telling him that she had plans for tonight...she had important appointments for the wedding preparations. It wasn't very likely that one of those appointments would be with Blair. She had to be lying...

Blair got her coat and left the house, the taxi she had called was already waiting for her. Of course she wasn't really meeting Serena...she was meeting another friend. Zane. He had called her that day to let her know he'd be dropping by at a diner in her neighbourhood and that he wanted to meet her. He had the gifts he had promised her....just some small souvenirs from all the places he had visited on vacation. They had been good friends throughout college and she didnt want to ignore his attempts to stay friends with her.

She made her way to the diner, Zane was already there, anxiously awaiting her arrival. They greet each other with a great big hug, it had been a long time since they had last seen each other...graduation day. Zane notices the baby bump, but chooses not to mention anything about the baby. They have a nice long chat, catching up...mainly about Zane and what he had been up to. He didn't really ask her how things were with her...knowing that she'd mention Chuck and the baby and he didnt really want to hear about that...and neither did she want to bring it up, she knew that he wouldn't like it.

Chuck hadn't been able to just sit sulking at home. He needed to know the truth....he had left the house...shortly after Blair....got into his own car, the limo would be too obvious so a smaller car would have to do...he followed her...it wasn't much of a distance and it was pretty easy for him to trail behind her taxi without her noticing...he had parked near enough to see her approach a guy he'd never seen before, well it definitely wasn't Serena unless she had a sex change since the morning, he watched as they hugged, Blair seemed so excited to see this guy...then they both sat down just outside the diner in the seating area...he was stroking her hair back while they spoke....it made Chuck sick...someone else was touching his Blair...and she seemed to reciprocate...Chuck was good with recognising people and he was 100% sure that this was the same guy he had spotted Blair talking to at Serena and Dan's engagement party. He kept watching...he didn't want to interrupt them, he wanted to see how far she'd go with him...he watched them as they spoke and ate...half and hour, an hour, almost two hours before they got their bill. He paid of course...Chuck waited patiently as after another 10 minutes Blair began to stand and the guy followed her around the table, then the two of them just stood for a moment, still talking…they were smiling and laughing...and then there was a silent stare....Chuck became angry...why was this guy looking at Blair like that...he could see the expression on his face, he was smitten...and Blair was smiling too...the way they were talking to each other, giggling, touching each other...who was this guy!

Meanwhile...

Blair was preparing to say goodbye for the night..

B: Well...it was really nice to see you again Zane...i had a nice time.  
Z: Yeah...we should definitely do this more often.  
B: Umm..im not really sure i can...you know with the...baby...im going to be busy and almost immobile soon! (she touches her tummy) Its getting bigger all the time! (she smiles)  
Z: Oh, yeah....the baby...how...ummm....how is it?  
B: It's great....it's definitely one of the best feelings in the world...having a little baby inside me....it's amazing. Do...you want to touch it?  
Z: Touch the baby?  
B: Yeah (she takes his hand and puts it on her tummy) you'll have to wait until it kicks again....it always gets really active after i have a meal!  
Z: (he laughs and moves closer ot Blair with his hand still touching her tummy) i cant feel anything.  
B: Sshhh just wait...(the baby kicks) Omg (they both laugh) did you feel that?  
Z: omg yeah i cant believe it! It actually moved! Omg and again...it kicked again! Wow! Thats amazing!  
B: See...i told you it was amazing!  
Z: Hey i bet he or she's going to love their food seeing as it gets excited every time you eat! (he bends down and holds her tummy with both hands and talks to the baby) you're going to be a big eater aren't you! Keeping mummy busy in the kitchen! (they both laugh and he puts his ear on Blair's tummy for a moment) baby said it's going to keep you up all night crying for milk.  
B: (they both laugh) Thanks! The last thing i want is a crybaby! (Zane stand upright again and touches Blair's shoulders)  
Z: Hey, you're going to be an amazing mum you know.  
B: (smiles) thanks....anyway i should probably make a move. (she sees a taxi approaching and they wave the taxi down, its a big taxi and parks up in front of Blair and Zane)  
Z: Yeah...it was nice to see you again after so long....keep in touch.  
B: Yeah i'll try...(he opens the door to the taxi) take care Zane.  
Z: Take care, (he is about to kiss her cheek but she hugs him instead, she then gets into the taxi and leaves)....

....Chuck was furious...he jumped straight out of the car without even thinking....he raced over across the street, Zane was still standing there. Chuck came up right in front of him and forced one hard punch in his face.

C: You fucking bastard! (Zane falls to the floor with the force of the punch) who the fuck do you think you are! Get up! Go on Get up!  
Z: look man i dont know who the hell you are! (he gets up, he knew who Chuck was, he'd seen him in photos Blair had shown him, he just thought it would be best to pretend he didnt know him)  
C: What the fuck were you doing with my girl! (he pushes Zane up against the wall)  
Z: I dont know what your talking about!  
C: (smashes him against the wall again) Dont fucking lie to me! (Chuck swings a punch once more and Zane cries out in pain) Dont ever come near my girl again! You hear me you fucking skank! Dont cross me again!

Zane falls onto the floor in pain, Chuck kicks him a number of times before leaving and retuning to his car, leaving Zane curled on the street, bleeding from his nose and mouth. Passer's by try to help him up.

Chuck gets back into his car...he was still in total shock...he had never expected this...not from Blair....this guy she had been seeing behind his back...for how long? he just realised that he had gone out there and beaten him up. It was just as if his senses had overtaken him for a moment, like a reflex reaction....maybe he should have used his head and restrained himself...maybe he shouldn't have beaten the guy up...but kicking and punching him made Chuck feel better....that sleaze had touched his Blair....there was no way he could have driven off without punching the guys lights out....he had to do it.....who the hell was he anyway....why was he with Blair, why was she meeting him in secret? Any one walking by would have thought that they were a couple....why did she keep this a secret from him...if it was just a friend, she would have told him about it...there's only one reason people keep secrets like this, when they are cheating. If only the taxi hadn't blocked his view in the last moment...he could see their shadows merge, as if they were hugging and kissing....they must have been...he must have kissed her...and the way he touched her baby bump...the way Blair was behaving with him, holding his hand to feel the baby...he was speaking to the baby...Blair was acting as though it was his baby....his baby? The sickest, most scary thought entered Chuck's head...maybe it was his baby....5 months ago...it was all coming back to him now...she had said she conceived the night they got back together, but he had seen her take the pill the next morning...if she wasn't staying at a friends dorm, she must have been staying with this guy...........all the pieces were starting to fit together...Blair stayed with this guy whilst he and her were broken up and she cheated on him....the baby wasn't Chuck's....it couldn't have been....not only did she cheat on him with this guy...she was having this guys baby...it was at that moment that Chuck's life fell to pieces.

* * *

**A.N I hope your all glad Zane finally got a beating from Chuck! so how do you think he will react to what he saw....?**

**Coming up...Chuck and blair confrontation, the Derena wedding will be after the next chapter!**

**Review! What would you like chuck to do next? Will chuck and blair work it out? p.s. No more Zane....  
**


	14. Chapter 14 The Waldorf Redemption

**A.N. A 2 Chapter update.....I hope you enjoy....**

**

* * *

****Chair Tales S02E14- The Waldorf Redemption**

.... Continued from last episode...

Chuck's car stops on the driveway. He climbs out of the car. Every kilometre he drove made him even angrier, thinking about what she had done...the lies, the cheating...

He takes out his keys and opens the door. He walks into the lounge and finds her sitting there watching the TV, all smug and happy. It made him sick. How could she just sit under his roof with such a big smile on her face whilst she was pregnant with another guys baby.

B: Chuck, where were you? I only got back a while ago, i thought you'd be home. (she smiles at him)...is everything ok? You look....angry?

He was angry, it was obvious, he was almost snarling. She could tell something was wrong so she immediately gets up and walks over to him, reaching out to his arm, but he manoeuvres away from her. Then he looks directly at her.

B: (worried) Chuck...your scaring me...what's wrong.  
C: You were with Serena?  
B: Ummm...yeah why?  
C: (he grabs her arm) Stop lying to me!  
B: Chuck....please tell me what's wrong (she looks frightened)  
C: When we broke up...you said you stayed with a friend on campus...you lied...where did you really stay?  
B: I stayed with a friend just like i told you  
C: No! Liar! (he has hold of both her arms now and is shouting at her) Tell me the bloody truth! For once just give me the truth or i'll leave without hearing an explanation!  
B: (realises that she'll have to tell him the truth) ok fine (tears begin to run down her face) i always knew you were over protective of me...something in the back of my mind stopped me from telling you about any of the guys i made friends with at Yale...about this friend...  
C: The sleaze you were with just now?  
B: What?  
C: I saw you with him Blair! Dont pretend you were with Serena!  
B: You followed me?  
C: I had to...and now i know the truth!  
B: He's just a friend!  
C: A friend that you lived with while we were apart? A friend that you slept with!?  
B: (is speechless)...Chuck i know this looks bad...but it isn't what you think...we are only friends!  
C: So you're not denying that you stayed with him?  
B: (Chuck lets go of her, Blair looks down) i stayed with him...it was my only option at the time....Yale would never have let me stay on campus...i didnt want to be a burden on Serena and Dan...and when Zane offered me a place to stay i accepted...im sorry...i should never have kept it from you.  
C: So he offered you sex too and you just took it!  
B: Chuck...please...everything was going so well with us...i dont want it to get ruined again.  
C: So it was never mine!...I knew you took the pill...i should have gone with my gut instinct even if it only lasted a second...the moment you told me, i thought it was impossible because of the pill, but then that would mean it was someone else's and i thought that was even more impossible so i believed you..  
B: No Chuck (falls onto him) dont say that! The baby is yours...i swear!  
C: (pushes her off him) Get off! You make me sick! It's not my kid! And you know it!  
B: No i swear! Chuck...we used a condom...he couldn't have got me pregnant!  
C: (looks away in disgust) Do you really think i want to know anything about your exploits with that bastard! You must've had a right laugh behind my back! Sleeping around after accusing me of being a cheat! Or was that just a ploy to get into his bed! (she tries to come to him again but he pushes her away) Stay away from me whore!  
B: (crying heavily) Chuck...we had broken up and i was vulnerable  
C: Oh...(smirks) it's just the same old excuses..  
B: I dont know what i was thinking...i thought you'd cheated on me and he took advantage of me...it only happened once...i swear...  
C: You expect me to believe that?! You lived with him...for a week or so you'd been with him...sleeping with him...and now your having his baby...well i hope your happy! You both looked pretty happy after you had dinner with him...and he seemed happy touching and talking to his baby!  
B: No Chuck it's yours...please I love you...you're all i want...he's just a friend...we've been friends throughout Yale...and i made one mistake with him...but im telling you (interrupted)  
C: A friend that i knew nothing about...you've kept him a secret for years! There could only be one reason for that! That it's more than just friendship! Well he's all yours now! It's over between me and you...this time for good...just get out!  
B: No...Chuck please...dont do this!  
C: It's too late...you've done all the damage you could possibly do...how much more pain do you want to inflict on me!?  
B: I never want to hurt you...  
C: It's too late for that...(he grabs her by the arm and leads her to the front door whilst she tries to beg him for forgiveness) i dont ever want to see you again...just get out!  
B: No...please....you cant throw me out...im pregnant!  
C: I dont care! It's over and I hate you... so why dont you go back to that bastard and he can take you and his child in!

He opens the door and then storms off away from her, leaving her in the hallway with the front door open. She was crying heavily...it took her at least 10 minutes to gather herself together and leave the house. Her home. Their home. This time she had really messed things up. She knew that mistake would come back to haunt her. It was just a matter of time. She knew she should have ended her friendship with Zane a long time ago.

It has been a few days since the break up. Blair is staying at Serena and Dan's house, as their wedding is imminent. Tonight is their Bachelor and Bachelorette parties. Both their families are also in New Haven. Chuck is hosting Dan's Bachelor party and the Girls are having theirs at Serena's house.

Dan is the only person who has spoken to Chuck since him and Blair broke up. They had spoken briefly about the situation but Chuck had told him that he didn't want to speak about it. He had also told him that he would be leaving the city after the wedding but Dan thought he just needed cooling off and may change his mind after a while.

Dan, Serena and Blair are having breakfast at home. Dan had been with Chuck the previous night preparing the party.

S: So, how was Chuck?  
D: Great...(looks to Blair) I mean...not great....not in a good way...ummm he was definitely putting on a happy act.  
S: He's probably just trying to ignore reality.  
B: He hates me. He's probably glad to see the back of me.  
S: No B, (touches Blair's hand) he doesn't hate you. Dan....he's coming to the wedding right? Thats a good sign.  
B: What am i going to do? How can i get him to forgive me?  
S: He just needs time...we just need to give him some space. Isn't that right Dan?  
D: Ummm, yeah...space.  
B:You know something that i dont Dan? What are you hiding?  
D: Im not hiding anything.  
B: Serena, please, he knows something, i can tell by the way he's talking...the way he's twitching, he cant even look me in the eye!  
S: Dan...if you know something please tell us...keeping secrets is what got us here...please Dan.  
D: Look...i dont know anything more than you...it's just, when i spoke to him about this, a few days ago, he was pretty...adamant that it was over for good....look Blair im not saying you shouldn't try getting him back im just saying....that...it isn't going to be easy...he didn't really want to talk to me about you.  
B: Well he wouldn't…you two aren't exactly blood brothers! (she gets up and walks away)  
S: Dan we need to get them back together....they belong together.  
D: Actually i think we should stay out of this one.  
S: Dan, she's pregnant, she's having his baby in about 3 months time!  
D: His baby?  
S: Dan!  
D: What? Im just saying...it could be Zane's...you heard Blair that night when she came here after the break up, she said she wasn't 100% sure.  
S: She was hurt, she wasn't thinking straight...it's Chuck's baby, she knows it for sure.  
D: Maybe she should take a paternity test or something.  
S: You can only do that after it's born.  
D: Yeah i know that im not stupid!  
S: Well, what if it proves us wrong....do you think i should suggest it to her?  
D: Yeah, it'll give us an accurate answer, then we'll know who's baby it is. Oh and about that...3 months time...im not so sure Chuck will still be around until then.  
S: Of course he will! (she also leaves the table and heads after Blair)

* * * * * * *

Its the Bachelor/Bachelorette parties.

At Chuck's house

Rufus, Eric, Chuck, Dan and other male friends and family are having their boys night in. Treating Dan to plenty of alcohol and Chuck's specially imported female strippers. From each continent!

C: Our special guests have arrived...(the ladies walk in, all the guys cheer, Dan gets embarrassed) Enjoy (Chuck raises a glass to Dan)  
D: Oh my...Lord...Chuck...I...im going to be a married man...I...  
C: Calm down Humphrey...you dont have to have sex with them...they'll just entertain you...have some fun, relax and enjoy, you wont get a night like this again!  
R: Yeah son...no holds barred...you dont need to worry about me being here, or remembering this night, ill be drunk soon.  
C: And busy with the ladies i hope, i didnt call them out here for no reason...(looks to Eric) Eric...i know your not into women...so i have something for you too...(he points over to a couple of guys who have just walked in) all yours...  
E: Chuck...you're the best!

Meanwhile...

At Serena's party.  
Serena, Blair, Lily, Jenny, and other female friends and family are also having a night in and Jenny and Blair have a surprise for Serena, they have also hired strippers for Serena, but male strippers of course! They have been drinking and enjoying themselves. Only Blair hasn't drank much because of the baby, but the party has lifted her mood and she has put all her problems on hold so that she can enjoy the night and give Serena a good time. She had been keeping all her feelings inside for the past few days anyway and had been keeping strong for Serena, she didnt want to be depressed on her best friends big day.

S: I cant believe it B! Tomorrow im going to be a married woman!  
B: I know...good riddance to your single life!  
S: I cant wait to be married!  
B: Im so happy for you...you deserve to be happy.  
S: So do you B...(she puts her arm around Blair) Im sure everything will be ok.  
B: I've had a lot of time to think over the past few days...i think im going to be able to cope.  
S: Hey...you dont need to do it alone....im here for you.  
B: And i really appreciate it....you mean the world to me...i dont ever want to lose you...it's time i started thinking about my life...and what i need to do to be a good person....redemption.  
S: What do you mean?  
B: I've always done things without thinking about the repercussions...made mistakes, hurt people...and in the end i always end up hurting myself and the people i love the most...i need to stop being that bitch.  
S: Your not a bitch Blair...  
B: I am...and i deserve all the bad things that have happened to me...I deserve it...so im willing to accept my punishment....but at the same time....i dont want to lose the man i love. I love him too much. I want him back...he can punish me in any other way...i just dont want him to leave me.  
S: B, we've got plenty of time ot fix this....after the wedding we can talk to him....find a way to fix it.  
B: (she smiles) Thanks (they hug)  
S: Now, lets party!

**SERENA AND DAN'S WEDDING DAY!!!**

It's early morning and everyone is waking up with major hangovers!

Dan is regretting the Bachelor party already, much to Chuck's amusement!

C: Im glad that the one night you will regret for the rest of your life was my making.  
D: Oh, thanks, im happy that you see the funny side to it, especially since there is no funny side!  
C: Dont worry Humphrey...im sure you didnt do anything that awful last night, so you danced with naked women...i've done worse in my youth.  
D: Yeah well im an adult, who, by the way, is getting married today!  
C: Even the more reason to justify what you did last night...im sure your fiancé would understand...they probably did worse.  
D: Talking of which...i need you to pick up some things for me...from the house.  
C: From your house?  
D: Yeah...look i know everyone will be there...including Blair...but please i need this favour...i cant go because it's bad luck to see the the bride on the wedding day.  
C: Well its going to be difficult to marry her if you cant see her today.  
D: No, i mean before the actual ceremony...you know what i mean...can you do me the favour?  
C: Sure...give me your key.

* * * * * * * *

Chuck arrives at Dan's house, he goes inside and goes straight upstairs. He only needed to pick up a few things for him and then he'd quickly leave.

He slowly enters Dan's bedroom, hoping that no one would be in there. But there was. Serena and Blair were both lying on the bed barely dressed. Sleeping peacefully. He wanted to walk out right then, but he needed to get Dan's things. He tiptoed towards the closet and picked out the things Dan wanted and then walked over to the bedside table to get something else.

Blair woke up. It took her a moment to realise there was someone walking about in the room. She looked up and saw Chuck.

B: Chuck? (he looked at her) Chuck.......what are you doing here?

He didnt respond....he ignored her and quickly picked up the things Dan had asked him to get before leaving the room without even looking back.

Blair nudged Serena to wake up. She woke and Blair told her that Chuck was here. Worried that something may have been wrong, Serena jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs catching up with Chuck just as he was about to leave.

S: Chuck ....hey....what are you doing here?  
C: Leaving. (tries to walk out, Serena grabs his arm)  
S: Chuck wait, i want to talk to you.  
C: Let go of my arm.  
S: But we need to talk....why haven't you answered my calls...we haven't spoken for days.(he ignores her) Please Chuck, just say something!  
C: Look! I dont want to talk to a back stabbing, lying, unreliable....ugh i cant believe you would keep something like that from me!  
S: Chuck, you have to understand...she's my best friend....i had to protect her.  
C: Well you made the wrong choice...you knew about everything and you helped her keep it a secret...i thought you actually cared about me....if you did you wouldn't have let her near another guy behind my back!  
S: I didnt know anything until after it all happened...and it was too late by then...she was vulnerable and that sleaze took advantage of her...it wasn't her fault...you have to understand Chuck...she loves you...I love you...we all do...we're like family now.  
C: (smirks angrily) family!? I dont belong in a family! If it wasn't for my promise to be Dan's best man, i would have been long gone...dont think im coming to this wedding for you, frankly i couldn't care less...im doing this to keep a promise....promises, something you would know nothing about…the number of promises you made to me, to do everything you could to keep me and Blair together, to be there for me no matter what, to never take sides...you couldn't even keep one of those promises.  
S: Chuck...please..  
C: (raises his voice) Other than Blair, if there was anyone on this planet that i actually truly cared about and would do anything for, it was you...i saw you as the sister i never had, the person i could rely upon to be there for Blair and to keep us together when i messed things up...people would always blame me for everything that went wrong, i would be the one that was looked down on...who knew things would end like this..  
S: Chuck we can fix this (in tears)  
C: you cant just fix this! It's beyond repair! She's having another guys baby, she was having an affair and you knew the whole time! You could have stopped her or at least told me...but you were probably having a laugh at my expense!  
S: No, it was nothing like that...it wasn't an affair...it was just once that she slept with him.  
C: She carried on a relationship with him.  
S: They were just friends.  
C: It doesn't make a difference...he meant something to her, thats why she kept seeing him...if she wanted it to be over all she had to do was tell him to get lost and tell me the truth! How long was she going to keep him a secret...when the kid was 10 was she going to take it to visit him? How long would i be number 2!  
S: Chuck it would never have been like that...he meant nothing to her...and the baby is yours!  
C: No...it's not! Im done with all of you...as far as im concerned, after this wedding is over, we're over...i never want to see you again.

And with those last stinging words he left...not even looking back. It really was over this time. She felt partly responsible for the break up, but now she felt even more responsible for the pain Chuck felt. She had let him down, and that was the worst thing...

* * *

**A.N sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes! I hope you enjoyed that, the next chapter is already up so make sure you read! Its the wedding in the next chapter btw!  
**

**Review!  
**


	15. Chapter 15 The Wedding Fate

**A.N. Two chapter have been posted today the one before this and this one so make sure you read chapter 14 The Waldorf Redemption before reading this one! There's alot of drama in this chapter so dont hold your breath!**

**

* * *

****Chair Tales S02E15- The Wedding Fate**

...The wedding has arrived and everything is chaos, but in a good way.

Serena/Dan's house is already full of people, all helping Serena get ready.

Blair is the maid of honour and is Serena's sidekick for the day. Blair has of course been living at Serena's house since her and Chuck broke up.

Chuck has already made plans to leave New Haven after the wedding is over. He would have left immediately but doesn't want to let Dan down by refusing to be his best man and not attending the wedding. Dan is the only person Chuck has spoken to, other than his argument with Serena in the morning. Dan hasn't mention the "Blair" word to Chuck since straight after the break up because Chuck didn't want to talk about it.

Blair has been practically depressed, the break up has really destroyed her, especially since she was pregnant and was certain that the baby was Chuck's, even though there was a little doubt in her mind. She just wanted to rewind everything and make it all go away. But she has put on a happy face for the past day or two just to make Serena's wedding a good day, she didnt want Serena to be worrying about her on her wedding day.

Blair and Serena are in Serena's dressing room, they have had their make up done by the best, and obviously most famous, make-up artists they could find.

S: Ok....it's time B....im going to put the dress on! (they both get excited)  
B: I cant wait to see you in it! Its going to look perfect!  
BC(Bridal consultant): ok, why dont you undress so we can get your wedding dress on.  
S: Omg.....can we go in the next room, i want the dress to be a surprise to Blair!  
BC: Sure...ill take the dress in (she picks up the wedding dress and goes into the next room)  
S: B, this is it...the next time you see me ill be a proper bride!  
B: (the hug) I know! I cant wait....i cant believe its finally happening!  
S: I know (she walks towards the door) Ill see you in a while maid of honour!  
B: Yeah...

Serena leaves and Blair sits down in front of the dressing table mirror, just staring at her self for a moment. Serena and Dan...getting married. It was ok for them, they were having the life they always planned, the life they always dreamt of. And her? Her's had fallen apart....what did she have...nothing...just a baby, who would never know it's father. tears started running down her face...she had held them back for too long, she just allowed herself to let out a little cry....it should have been one of the best days of her life...but it was the saddest. She knew she'd have to see Chuck again today, she had seen him when he came over in the morning but he had barely looked at her, at the wedding it would be the first time they would properly see each other since the break up...she'd have to be in the same place as him...would he even look at her, would he talk to her...what would happen? Just then the Bridal Consultant entered the dressing room so Blair quickly wiped her face dry before turning around and seeing Serena walk in, the most beautiful bride she had ever seen, luckily Blair could let a few more tears escape and pretend they were tears of joy. She raced up to Serena who was beaming of delight.

B: Omg...S...you look amazing....its the most beautiful dress ever! (they hug)  
S: B...dont cry...you'll make me start!...(Blair wipes her face once more) its so beautiful Blair...the dress...I cant wait to see Brooklyn's face when he sees me in this dress!  
B: Omg! You called him Brooklyn! That's my nickname for him! (they both laugh)  
S: I couldn't help it, and i knew it would make you laugh!  
B: (giggles) I know, i cant wait to see his face either! He will die!

Later on that day. At the Church.

It's the wedding.

All the guests are patiently sitting in their seats, Dan is awaiting the arrival of his bride, standing patiently next to Chuck and Eric at the Altar.

D: What time is it?  
C: Dont worry Humphrey...she'll be here.  
D: She's late. (gets agitated) what if she's having second thoughts?  
C: Patience lonely boy....it's typical of the Bride to be late to her wedding...typical of Serena.  
D: They should be here by now!

Just then the doors swing open and all the guest turn their heads back to look, no one can be seen yet. Dan and Chuck watch closely.

Then Blair appears, looking stunning. Her hair curly with a maroon diamanté headband and a matching maroon dress[*].

She was beautiful. There was no other word for it...absolutely perfect...She caught Chucks eye....it was inevitable that he would go weak at the knees. She was meant to be his. That woman standing there, the one everybody was looking at, she was meant to be his. It only took a second for their eyes to meet. She looked for him the moment the doors opened...she saw him watching her before he quickly looked away. Why did he look away? For a moment it was as though they were strangers to each other, only a few feet of distance between them but really they were worlds apart. She couldn't cry, not here, in front of everyone...just then she was joined by Jenny, and two of the other bridesmaids[*], both Serena's friends from college. They stood behind, and Blair, standing in front, led them towards the altar, slowly, with bouquets in hand.

They were face to face...standing directly opposite each other. Chuck was avoiding her line of sight, hoping he could just pretend she wasn't there. The dress she was wearing did a good job at hiding the baby bump, but from up close it was obvious she was pregnant. But he didn't care, it wasn't his baby, and she wasn't his either. Luckily the pianist interrupted his thoughts, as the music for the bride's entrance began to play. It was then that the bride appeared[*]. Lilly arrived first and then Serena swayed in behind her and took her mother's hand. She was enchanting, the dress was beautiful and looked perfect on her. Dan almost did die at the sight of her. Chuck let out a little laugh at Dan's exclamation after seeing his beautiful bride, "Bass, hold me, I think im going to faint".

Everyone's eyes were on Serena who was being led up the isle by her mother. It was a magical moment.

Later on that day at the Wedding reception.

The boys, Lilly and Jenny are having a chat over drinks.

D: It has been the best day of my life and i know its only going to get better.  
C: Well...most first timers say that...maybe you should ask Lilly for advice of how to survive a marriage...  
L: (nudges Chuck who is standing next to her) Charles! You little devil! if you must know, i already have given them that advice! (they all laugh)  
R(Rufus): Yeah, Just dont end up like your parents...(they all laugh)  
C: Dont end up like any of our parents! (he laughs)

Blair approaches them.

B: Hi, .....have any of you seen my mother? (As soon as Blair opens her mouth to speak, Chuck puts down his drink and walks off)  
L: No dear, sorry, have you tried the ladies room?  
B: Umm... (Watches Chuck walking away) no...i guess i should try there.

Blair walks off towards the ladies room, Dan follows after Chuck and catches up with him.

D: Hey man...off somewhere?  
C: I was just getting a drink, you want one?  
D: Sure.  
C: (Picks up two glasses from a passing waiters tray, hands one to Dan) So you had fun last night? I've never seen you so drunk.  
D: Yeah, from what i remember, it was probably the craziest night of my life....thanks.  
C: It's a pleasure, you deserved it, all these years of being a good guy, one night of being bad may have done you some good!  
D: Ok...well maybe we should just keep last night to ourselves then! Between the boys.  
C: Well after today you wont have to worry about that...like i said, im leaving.  
D: (is taken aback) Your really leaving?  
C: Yeah. tonight. Wherever the plane takes me, i have an open ticket.  
D: I thought you were just angry...i didnt think you were really going to leave.  
C: I only stayed to fulfil my duty of being your best man, tonight im leaving.  
D: New York?  
C: Maybe...some day...right now i dont really know where im going...and it's best if you dont either...i dont want anyone finding me. New place, new people, new life.  
D: Look man...whatever happened, does it really matter? You love her.  
C: I dont love anyone.  
D: But you love her....and she loves you.  
C: Dont care...look...me and you, we've had this weird love hate relationship, but ever since we came here to New Haven, we've grown up a lot and you've been a good friend to me....thats why i stayed for the wedding, but dont think you can stop me from leaving tonight. no one can. Anyway. It's getting late so i should probably go...  
D: What now? We haven't had the photographer in yet.  
C: Umm..i think i'll pass on that, I dont really belong in your photos.  
D: Of course you do!  
C: No, im leaving now. (offers a handshake) take care Humphrey.  
D: You're not going to say bye to Serena?  
C: She waved bye to me the moment she turned her back on me. (still has his hand out) so this is it...you wont see me again.  
D: (shakes his hand and then they hug quickly) your making a mistake.  
C: Good luck in life. (Proceeds to walk off)  
D: We can fix this! (Chuck looks back but then turns away and carries on walking off)

Later on Dan finds Serena.

D: Serena...  
S: Hey honey...my husband! (she puts her arms around his neck and kisses him)  
D: Hey...Chuck is leaving.  
S: What do you mean? I know he said he wanted to leave...  
D: No, he's really leaving...for certain...tonight.  
S: Look, he'll probably be back soon, and if not we should probably just give him space and then get in touch after a while and try and get him to come back.  
D: No, Serena...he's leaving for good. This is serious. He didn't tell me where he was going.  
S: He's going to New York.  
D: No, your not listening...he is not going to New York...he is not coming back, he doesn't want to see us again, he's leaving for good, it really is over this time...he's gone, we wont see him again.  
B: See who again? (Blair has overheard the last part of the conversation)  
S: (looks at Dan) ummm...Blair...  
D: Chuck...he's gone.  
B: Gone? What do you mean.  
D: He's got a plane ticket for tonight...he's leaving and never coming back. We wont see him again.  
B: (swallows back a lump in her throat) where.... is he going?  
D: He didn't say...he doesn't want anyone to know....Blair...He's leaving tonight...  
B: So...it's probably for the best...excuse me..(she walks off)  
D: She didn't mean that...(looks at Serena) She didnt mean it.  
S: Dan...i dont know what to do anymore....maybe we should just let go...hey...it's our wedding day...we should be having fun!  
D: (nods his head) I know i haven't always been a big Chuck fan....or a Blair fan for that matter...but he could have left the day they broke up...but he stayed to be my best man...me, asking him to be my best man, it meant a lot to him, it probably made him feel wanted, like someone actually needed him, they always say it's an honour to be asked to be someone's best man, because out of all the people you know you chose only one, it must have made him feel special....like he was important to us...me, you, Blair, Chuck...we were like a family.  
S: I know...but things change....Chuck has made his choice...we should respect that. Maybe he really doesn't want to stay.

* * * * * * *

Later.

It was time for Dan and Serena to exchange wedding gifts.  
They both sit with everyone gathered around, Dan is going first.

D: Ok, so me and Blair went shopping...yes i know...i actually went shopping with Blair...now thats something i wouldn't have imagined in my wildest dreams!  
B: Get on with it Brooklyn!  
D: Ok...so here goes...Eric can you bring it?

Eric wonders off and then returns with a human sized wrapped up object, Serena rips off the wrapping paper to reveal a large wall painting.

D: Serena, this is a painting of a New York street, at night...if you look closely, you'll see the two of standing (he points to two figures on the painting) well...actually we're kissing.  
S: Omg! I dont believe it! It's a painting of our first kiss!  
D: Precisely! I wanted to give you something that you could always look at and remember our first kiss...it was such a special moment for me....for us...i want us to remember it for ever.  
S: (she hugs him tightly and gets excited) I love it! It's beautiful! Dan! I love it! Its so...perfect! This is definitely going up on our bedroom wall! (they hug again, everyone else cheers and compliments the painting)  
D: Ok so now its your turn...  
S: (gets a little embarrassed) Well...mine is a little personal...it's something special...something i've never attempted before in my life...it was only when i met you that i started seeing beauty in things like these (points at the painting) art, poetry...stuff like this is what your made of and i know how much you love reading and writing....so i thought id give you something to read...(she takes out a decorated book and tells him to open it)  
D: (he reads the inner title page) Poems and memoirs of the life of Dan and Serena. Written by Serena Humphrey...wait...you wrote poetry?  
S: Yes...about us and all the different things that have happened in our lives.... that way we can always look back and read about our life...and in the future our children can read about us too. Open the first poem...read it.  
D: (he turns the page and reads the poem out loud.)

**_Since the first time I met you,  
I couldn't seem to forget you, (he looks at her and smiles)  
Neither your coyness nor your innocence  
Or your complete lack of confidence (everyone giggles)  
I was extrovert, affluent and elite  
Living in a posh hotel on 82nd street  
Who knew our two worlds would collide  
Brooklyn meets the Upper East Side  
Our first Date and that silly wave (Serena, Dan and Jenny laugh)  
There was something about you that I began to crave  
Your sarcasm and that sense of humour  
And the fact that you ignored all the rumours  
You didn't care about the reputation I held  
Well you did at first, but eventually we gelled  
Who knew back then that it would come to this?  
A promising future and today's wedding bliss  
I still remember the night we first kissed  
From then, it was your lips I couldn't resist  
And lately I seem to find,  
That you're always on my mind.  
I feel so happy when I'm around you,  
And I thank God that I found you.  
And right from the very start,  
It was you i held close to my heart.  
I'm so glad that we did meet,  
For (he pauses) now my life is complete.  
So I hope you enjoy this wedding present  
And I pray that we live in eternal content_**

There is silence for a brief moment before Dan holds Serena in his arms.

D: That was the most beautiful poem I've ever read and I love you so much, (they kiss) I can't wait to read the rest! (They hug and kiss and everyone cheers for them)

They continue to kiss.

Later on.

The photographer has been and gone, they have taken all their professional photos and now Eric and Jenny have their own camcorder and are making their own video. They approach Blair who is sitting with some wine drinking.

J: Hey...isn't alcohol bad for the baby?  
E: (filming her baby bump) Yeah, you should cut back on that. (he and Jenny giggle)  
B: (stands up and slams the glass down) Why doesn't everyone just leave me alone! (Storms off)

Blair passes Dan and Serena on her way out, Dan grabs her arm.

D: He'll be leaving for the airport soon.... you can stop him. (Long silence)  
B: (almost in tears) What if i don't get home in time?  
D: Eric can drive you there now...ill go get him (he goes to get Eric)  
B: S...i don't know what to say to him (cries in Serena's arms)  
S: Hey, just tell him you dont want him to go, tell him how you feel.  
B: He wont forgive me.  
S: There's no harm in trying.  
E: Someone need a ride? (Dan and Eric return)  
D: Take Blair home, go...now.

Blair and Eric rush to Blair's house to stop Chuck from leaving.

Once The car has parked up at Blair's house, Eric walks her to the door.

E: I'll wait outside for you.  
B: Thanks for bringing me here, but you don't have to wait.  
E: Are you sure?  
B: Yeah, thanks a lot...you should probably get back to your sisters wedding...i'll see you soon.  
E: Good Luck.

Eric returns to the car and Blair opens the front door. She hadn't been home since the break up but luckily the code to get in was still the same. It was dark inside. All the lights switched off. She had the worst feeling that he had already left and that she was wasting her time here when she could have gone straight to the airport and stopped him in time. She went into the lounge, it was the only room that had the light switched on. He had to be in there. She walked in. Empty? Not quite.

There was an envelope on the table. She walked over to the table and picked it up. "For Blair" it read. She immediately ripped it open and began reading...

**_I remember when our love story first began. The first thing that i thought was, she's the one...i've found her...but i'll never get her.  
I was Chuck Bass, everyone's idea of a failure...even you couldn't face being in love with me.  
You were too good for me and I was too wrong for you but that was exactly why we were perfect for each other. We went through things that most couples would never go through, but we got through nevertheless and i thought it only made us stronger.  
Yes i made mistakes, many of them that will stay with me for the rest of my life when i blame myself for being the underlying reason why it ended so badly.  
The person I am today is a whole different person to the one you met in high school, i changed for you, for us. Yet you could never see that, you still made those traditional accusations against me, neglect, conceit, heartlessness, unfaithfulness...  
I took it all,. because i loved you. I really did.  
But now, i dont think I could ever look at you again...you were the unfaithful one. Your insecurities will always lead you away from me. It's like history repeating itself...you accuse me of cheating so you make up for it by being unfaithful yourself. But this time amnesia wont make me forget this...nothing can. What you have done is unforgivable.  
It was only last week that i was looking forward to having a baby with you, but now it makes me sick to even think that i considered that thing my child...not only do i hate the fact that your having that scum's child, i hate the fact that you could have looked at another guy whilst i was with you, how you could have found comfort and love in arms that didn't belong to me, how you could have shared a bed with someone else and slept with him! How you had the audacity to continue a relationship with this guy and pretend that everything was smooth sailing between us, how you lied through your teeth about me being the father, how you could go on and live by my side when you were with this other guy...we planned things for the baby...you made out like it was the best thing to ever happen to us...acted as if there was nothing going on! When the whole bloody time it wasn't even mine! You weren't even mine, i've been sharing you with some other guy!  
The thing that hurts me the most is that i thought my life was complete. Everything seemed to be falling into place. I finally had you and i thought we were having a baby...you were the only person who meant anything to me in this world...i had never put as much effort into anything as much as i had put into our relationship, i dont know what i did to deserve such pain.  
But i give up on trying...i give up on everything...im leaving everything...i dont care about the house, the business, you. I dont care any more, .im leaving for good this time and you'll never see me again. You can have your stupid fling and his baby...if thats what you want then go ahead and have it, i wont hold you back an longer. This time it really is over.  
Just remember one thing Blair, we had something real…something neither of us will ever have again with anyone else...one day you'll look back at this and wish that you still had me…but i'll never look back, Chuck Bass as you know him, is no more. You wont find me, so dont bother trying to contact me or look for me because as far as i am concerned, you and that baby of yours are dead to me. _**

She was in momentary shock...the final words of his letter kept ringing in her ears...she could almost hear his voice saying those words to her..."your dead to me"...she fell to the floor, she could hardly breathe. It really was over. He was gone. For good. She let out a cry but it wasn't enough, it didn't make her feel any better...she screamed and cried all at the same time, it was the worst feeling she had ever felt...she had lost him.

Luckily Eric had figured that Chuck might have already left for the airport and was expecting Blair to run back outside and need a ride there, he didn't expect to hear the screams he could hear now. He raced into the house looking for Blair. He found her, lying on the floor motionless. He quickly sat on the floor next to her lifting her up.

E: Blair?

Her face was red, she had stopped herself from crying but when she saw Eric she couldn't help but cry some more, he didn't know what to do, he had no idea what was going on with her and Chuck, so he just held her to in his arms and tried to comfort her while she just cried.

* * *

**A.N ok, so firstly I know there looks like there's no way of a chair reunion at this point, but you'll see that the story begins to take a drastic twist in the next couple of chapters, you may be surprised or you may have seen it coming, I just hope you stick with it and dont worry, Chair is end game, it just takes a while for them to realise they cant live without each other.**

**There's plenty more drama to come.**

**please review! I want to know what you think so far and what you thought of the wedding, Serena/Dan, Chuck and Blair...etc....do you think they can work it out?**

**Thank you to all those who do take their timwe to review, it means a lot.**

**[*] To check out the dresses go to my profile page!  
**


	16. Chapter 16 Made in Manhattan

**A.N. **

**Another two chapter update! **

**This is a Blair-centric episode! You'll see the drastic turn of events in this story in the next chapter....hope you like it!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chair Tales S02E16- Made in Manhattan **

The following is set a week later.

Blair has been depressed since Chuck left. Serena and Dan are on their honeymoon but have been in regular contact with Blair.

Zane has also been in touch with Blair over the phone, he told her about his encounter with Chuck but Blair hasn't given him any details on what happened between her and Chuck.

Ever since the break up Blair has given up on trying to be happy, she is miserable, she has tried to ignore the fact that she was pregnant, there was a voice in the back of her mind telling her that everything was the baby's fault and that made her hate the baby at times.

She would spend night and day thinking about the past and about how much things had changed....it had made her miss her youth...being in New York...being at home...she had missed out on enjoying her youth because she was too busy trying to be the poster girl...trying to be Queen B...one morning after waking up and having breakfast she decided that maybe she could go back for a day and just forget about everything going on in her life and just breathe in the Manhattan air...so it was decided. Blair was going back to Manhattan for the day. Today would be all about Blair Waldorf. It was Blair time.

* * * * * * * *

She leaps off the train....the station actually reminded her of the day she left this city...for a new life....it was supposed to be a good life...who knew it would lead her back here. The only difference was, this time she was alone at the station....there was no Chuck, no Serena or Dan...no Nate or Vanessa...just Blair.

She begins to make her way to Central Park...it seemed the perfect place to start the day.

Once at Central Park, she finds her way through the old paths her and Serena would walk on weekends after shopping sprees, or breakfast...it was still the same. Nothing had changed. The air felt the same, the grass still smelt like 2008...even the people seemed constant. She had to remember that she wasn't 18 any more...she was 21, going on 22 in a few months time.

She sat at a bench for a moment. She looked on as she spotted a teen couple making out in the distance. It reminded her of when she was 16...in the park with Nate Archibald...

_They had just finished school. Nate wanted to hang out with her for a while longer, they decided to walk home, she couldn't resist. Every time they were alone, all they would do is make out...they were young and it was a big thing for them...not many of the girls at Constance had a boyfriend...not one as good looking as Nate. She was Queen B, having a boyfriend made her even more envied by the other girls._

_They found their way to Central Park...he was leaning on a tree which hid them from view of the people passing on the street...what would they think, "silly kids, they dont know what they're getting themselves into!". But these two didnt care._

_N: So are you going to kiss me?_

_B: Is that why we're here?_

_N: Maybe...(he leans forward and kisses her once, they smile and he wraps his arms around her waist, she jitters)_

_B: Dont...it tickles!_

_N: What...im just holding you...dont be so squeamish!_

_B: Im not...(he kisses her again)_

_N: Maybe we should scratch our names into this tree...then in 10 years time we can come back and look if it's still her._

_B: Really? Ok then..._

_Nate took out one of his keys and dug into the bark of the tree as hard as he could...scratching the words..."Blair 3 Nate 4eva."_

_N: Now you know that ill always love you._

_B: I love you too. (they continue to make out)_

The tree...which one was it...she stood up and looked around studying the park carefully. Then she began walking around trying to locate the tree....a while later she found it....it was definitely that one. It had to be. She ran over to it and tried to find their inscription....it was gone. It saddened her for a moment...that moment in her life...the only proof it happened...was gone. But why should it bother her...it didnt mean anything to her anyway...

It was time to leave the park...maybe she could go past school...that was where most of her life was played out...it was her stage...where everything happened.

Half an hour later she arrived. Constance Billard and St. Jude's. Again...everything looked so similar to 3 and a half years ago. She walked over to the gate....she could almost picture Chuck standing there smoking...waiting for her to arrive at school, just so that he could dispose of the cigarette in front of her face...like he wanted to show that he wouldn't smoke for her. It made her smile. That was the spot, by the entrance, where they had first got together...as a couple...standing right there, it was the first time he had properly admitted that he wanted to be with her. He was so cute...hiding his feelings but then opening up to her finally...at the time she used to think it was the hardest time of her life...it seemed so small and minor compared to how things were now. Back then it was just about getting him...now it was about forgetting him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a group of loud girls walking by. She watched them closely as they sat down at the school steps. Only one girl was standing. She seemed a bit younger than the others. Probably a freshman...they were being mean to her...telling her to run errands for them...to prove herself worthy of being their friend. Blair was shocked...it was just like her....she could tell immediately which one was in charge...the one giving out the rules...then there were four other girls just nodding and imitating her, they were all dressed similarly...it was like watching herself with Penelope, Issy and Nelli, picking on little Jenny Humphrey...it made Blair giggle, but nod her head...she actually had pity for them...how they were wasting their lives trying to be popular, when there was so much more to life. But they would have to learn, the hard way just like she had done.

Blair walked away. There was one other place she had to visit.  
It wasn't long before she reached her destination. Much to her dismay this was one place that had changed. She already knew it had...she knew that it had closed down after her and Chuck left Manhattan...but it was different to actually see it transformed in to something else...a cafe...something so innocent, compared to what it used to be.

She had to go in. She wanted to see the inside...whether she could find the place where she had lost her virginity to her true love.

She sat at a table and made an order. Then she looked around....she spotted the place where the stage would have been..then the bar....she managed to locate the wing where the private rooms would have been...it had all been ripped apart...all it was now was a large dining area. if her estimations were correct she thought she had found where her and Chuck's private room would have been. A couple were sitting at a table eating pizza, right where her and Chuck had sex for the first time...she smiled...she couldn't help herself....this place...Victrola....it must have had so many secrets.

She had been there for at least half an hour, just thinking about him. About how much he had changed. How much of a real man he had become. She was so proud of him. She looked around once more and spotted someone familiar sitting alone at one of the tables....she looked closely once more and realised it was the girl from Constance she had seen earlier...the girl that reminded her of herself when she used to be Queen B. Something made her get up and approach the girl.

B: Is this seat taken?

Girl: Umm ( looks at Blair weirdly) I guess not.

B: (sits down) Im Blair.

Girl: So?

B: So...what's your name?

Girl: Chloe...why?

B: No reason...ummm i saw you earlier...when you were with your friends at school.

Ch: So you followed me?

B: No...of course not...i just...recognised you here so i thought id say hi.

Ch: Well...hi. I should probably go now.

B: No...wait....look...i know what it's like to be you...i used to be just like you.

Ch: You dont even know me!

B: Queen B, most popular girl in school, all the girls follow you, copy you, want to be like you, all the boys want to date you, but you only have eyes for one, you start all the fashion trends, people are only friends with you if they pass your strict initiations, you rule the school, dream of going to Yale, top of the social ladder, but deep down your lost, .....rich family but not really a family...is your maid your only real friend? I know how it goes Chloe...i've been there, done it...

Ch: Well im sure i wont end up like you....your pregnant...im not that stupid...if you must know im a virgin and still plan on being one until i find the right guy!

B: Believe me...it may look like i was stupid....and maybe i was...but this baby...i conceived with the man i love...i was in a relationship with him.

Ch: Oh...so he's your boyfriend? What's his name?

B: Ummm...were not together any more....his name was....(she smiles) Chuck Bass.

Ch: Chuck Bass!? I know that name! I've read all about him on Gossip Girl....wait a minute...Blair! I knew i recognised your name! You're Blair Waldorf!?...you guys are all over the Gossip Girl Archives!

B: Omg...Gossip Girl still exists?

Ch: Yeah...you were the ones who started it...that must mean you know who Gossip Girl was back then.... apparently the original Gossip Girl revealed her or his identity to one person who would continue Gossip Girl after she/he left Constance to go to college but no one knows who the new Gossip Girl is...you must know who the original was right?

B: No...trust me, we had no idea who it was...i guess we never will....so...you probably know a lot more about my life than i thought.

Ch: Well i haven't read all the archives...but i definitely will now...i cant believe i've met you....Chuck Bass is so popular with everyone here...all the guys want to be like him....he used to own this place right? It was a club?

B: Yeah...it was....that's why i came here...but its changed so much now......(she smiles) shall i tell you a secret?

Ch: Yeah...i wont tell no one!

B: You see that table there...(she points to a table) well when this was a club, that area used to have private rooms...and that table, i think, is where the private room in which me...and Chuck first...you know...did the act. (she giggles)

Ch: (whispers) Wait...you and Chuck had sex here? over there.

B: Yes....it was our first time...my first time.

Ch: omfg! That is awesome! (they both laugh)

B: Sshhh...that is something personal ok...

Ch: What was it like...?

B: It...was the best thing ever...but things only got complicated after that....we had some unforgettable times though...we were a team...even during college we still had a habit of getting up to no good! (she drifts off into a trance for a moment)

_Chuck had returned home last night from his business trip to New York...he had gone straight to bed as he was tired....the next morning when he woke...he found his precious Blair already awake lying next to him._

_B: Morning...(she kisses him on the lips)_

_C: (he yawns) morning....(he wraps his arms around her)_

_B: I've been thinking....we haven't been out together in a long time...we should do something today_

_C: Like what?_

_B: I want to do something silly._

_C: (he smiles) Like what baby?_

_B: Something naughty...something bitchy...(she laughs) I know...there's this girl at Yale, Meeka, that i really dont like...we even had a run in yesterday and i've been refraining myself from getting revenge...but i think it's time for payback....in fact it's times like these that i wish we still had Gossip Girl...i know one of her secrets that would so totally ruin her!_

_C: You really want to go back to being that bitch?_

_B: It's just for today..._

_C: What do you have in mind?_

_B: She has a boyfriend, Callum Aston, that she's always boasting about because he's a model....as if anyone cares, but anyway, everyone knows she's having this fling with someone in the drama group Kyle...another stuck up snobby guy who thinks he can have anyone....i want to destroy both of them! Just like old times...what do you say?_

_C: Sure...let's do it._

_It didn't take long for them to conjure up a plan...it was simple really...arrange for the model boyfriend to walk in on Meeka and Kyle doing the dirty...not only that but make a live broadcast of it all on the internet for everyone at Yale to see!_

_The plan was another success...not only had they ruined the girls love life, but Blair had got to relive her old personality, the one that she had left behind...and she got to see the old Chuck again! They both sat at their laptop watching the drama unfold. They had rigged the room with a camera and watched Kyle and Meeka having sex just as the conveniently invited Boyfriend had walked in on them...it was hilarious seeing a naked Kyle being beaten up by Callum before running away, still naked...and then a classic break up...all on the internet being watched by many students...it was just like high school!_

_B: (laughing) that was better than i expected (sits on Chucks lap and puts her arms around his neck)_

_C: You are the devil aren't you._

_B: No...your the devil...and im your Queen B!_

_C: (laughs and then kisses her) I guess we'll always be bad._

_B: I wouldn't have it any other way...(they kiss) I turns me on when you let the bad boy out...it's what attracted me to you in the first place..._

_C: Really...well we should cause havoc more often then...It's pretty hot seeing you getting off on doing something naughty...it's what attracted me to you in the first place...._

_B: I love you._

_C: I love you too._

_B & C together: Always have, always will...(they both smile)_

_They continue to kiss..._

Chh: Blair! ...Blair...(nudges Blair, who suddenly comes back to reality) What happened? You just went in to a trance!

B: Im sorry...i was just remembering something...what were you saying?

C: Umm...i dont remember now....oh yeah...i was just asking.....about Chuck, did you love him.

B: (silent for a moment...then she smiles) More than anything. Always have always will.

Ch: So why did he leave?

B: Because.......i cheated on him...he didnt believe it was his baby...things got beyond repair so he just left me...it wasn't that long ago really...maybe a week or so.

Ch: Thats really sad.

B: I know...but you learn things from life.

Ch: What have you learned?

B A lot...well first...you need to snap out of this Queen B role that your playing...people hate you for who you are deep down...you think they want to be like you? Believe me they dont...they make a choice....they could either be your enemy and have yoghurt thrown on them or rumours spread about them on Gossip Girl or they can be your friend and have an easier time at school, anyone would choose the latter, but it doesnt mean they like you...when they get the chance they'll turn on you and then you'll be a no one...end up at the Ostroff centre and have to leave the city.

Ch: What? Isn't that a bit extreme?

B: No! It can happen! Believe me i should know! And it's not worth it. You need to get off your high horse...live a decent life...for your self. You should look out for yourself....be good to your friends...you'll need friends in the future...you're girlfriends are important, right now my girlfriend is all i have...dont treat your friends badly because they will always be there for you, unconditionally. Dont always try to get what you want at other people's expense. look out for each other. But more importantly, dont let the world get you down...always pick yourself back up again....dont run away from your life just because things get hard...there's always something to live for...even if it isn't what you planned...like a baby...like me.......just because i've lost the one person i planned to be with for the rest of my life...it doesn't mean i should give up....or run away...or forget what's important in my life....i should be looking out for myself...i have a baby on the way....i shouldn't be here wondering about in New York....regretting what's gone on...this is just escapism...it's pathetic...i should be looking out for my baby...i should be strong for it...be happy....my dream was to go to Yale, i've done that....my dream was also not to end up like my parents, they hadn't given me the real love that i needed, that's why i became the bitch that i was at high school, so desperate for someone to love me, i've had to work hard for myself and i've never really been satisfied, i was so desperate to impress, to be the best, i never looked out for myself properly, i looked in all the wrong places for love at times when i didnt need love....I just needed to look after No1, me, Blair..and now my baby, whom im going to give the perfect life to and be the perfect mother to. Ok so i lost Chuck...but i have a baby....i need to get on with my life, move on....look at Serena and Dan...they're so happy, they're married...and they're getting on with their lives....i should be doing the same...(she looks up at Chloe with a refreshed smile on her face, Chloe looks confused) You've made me realise that i shouldn't be wasting my time on the past....Chloe...Thank You so much...(she smiles and hugs her)

Ch: Ok...i dont know what i did...

B: I saw me in you...and i remember being just like you...and i think to myself, i've wasted so much of my life being unhappy, unsatisfied....i cant live like that any more...i've been Queen B, I've lived my dream of Yale, i've had Chuck Bass....but now that's all gone...i need to let go...my baby needs me. Only me. I can do this alone!

Ch: So what does that mean?

B: It means im going home...to Connecticut....actually this is my home...New York is my home...so i dont know what it means...maybe i could come back here...with Dan and Serena...they were moving here anyway....(she stands up) I need to go...i have so much to do...so many things to do and not much time to do it...They'll be back from their honeymoon soon...i have to get back to New Haven....Chloe....it was so nice talking to you...

Ch: Yeah...it was nice...thanks for all your advice...

B: Make sure you dont forget everything we talked about....have fun but look after yourself too...(Chloe stands up and Blair hugs her) Goodbye....Queen C!

Ch: (laughs) Bye...(Blair walks away)

B: Be a good girl now...dont let me down....dont let yourself down!

Blair leaves, finally a true smile on her face. Ok so she had lost the love of her life, but time doesn't wait for no man, so it was time for Blair to finally move on...leave all her demons behind and move forward. She would always love Chuck Bass, that was for sure, she could never forget him...but he had left, he wasn't coming back so it was time to start over. She would go home refreshed, sort her life out, leave behind old baggage. That meant the first thing she had to do was break up with Zane. She didn't need him to be a constant reminder of the biggest mistake she had made in her life. She would always know where to find him, but she didn't want to be friends with him any more, she was leaving all that behind.

She only needed her true friends, Serena and Dan, and her baby of course.

* * *

**A.N. Coming up....a new twist in the story... dont forget to REVIEW!!  
**


	17. Chapter 17 The Mummy's Return

**A.N. This is the second chapter of a two chapter update, make sure you have read 16- Made in Manhattan first! **

**Ok so here's the twist...I have fast forwarded by five years! I hope you enjoy! p.s sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes or if anything in this is unrealistic!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chair Tales S02E17- The Mummy's Return**

Serena and Dan are happily married. They had moved back to New York a few months after their wedding. Blair had also moved with them. Blair lived at her old house with her mother until after her baby was born. Blair had a baby girl, she struggled to find the perfect name, especially since Eleanor wanted to have an input. In the end, Eleanor provided the baby's first name, Isabella and Blair had given the Middle names and The surname. The baby's full name was Isabella Hope Madison Bass. Yes, Bass....the first thing Blair had done after the baby was born was locate Zane and carry out a paternity test. Well it was Dan's idea and Serena had helped find Zane. The baby was definitely not Zane's so that meant only one thing. Chuck was the father. Of course this had upset Blair because she wished that he had been there, but he wasn't and he never would be, she was over it.

Serena had also gotten pregnant after the wedding and her son was born 6 months after Isabella, or Bella as everyone calls her, Dan and Serena had named him, Zachary Milo Humphrey, but they often called him Zach for short.

Serena was pregnant again, at the moment she was 7 and a half months on, so she was near the end!

Being back in Manhattan had been a good thing ofr everyone, it had helped Blair a lot to be around her family, even if it was just her mother and occasionally her father, it was nice to be back home. Bella was an intelligent girl too, she was so much like Blair and Chuck, not just in looks, but sometimes she would do things that would remind Serena of Chuck and Blair....no one could really decide who she was like more.

She would sometimes ask where her daddy was, but Blair would have to tell her that she was special so she didnt need one. But once she had told her that he was far away and she didnt know where he was because she had lost him and no one knew how to find him. This of course made Bella even more determined to find him...she said it would be a dream for her to just spend one second with him...even if he came to her when she was asleep...knowing that she had been in the same room as her would be enough. This would upset Blair because she would never know how to respond, but she would just have to make her believe that it could never happen. Bella wouldn't give up on him though, she would say "my middle name is Hope, so i always hope that i find my daddy even for just one day!"

So Where was her daddy? Where was Chuck Bass?

He looked at his watch...6am.

The vans would be here any time now. He had a headache. last night was busy....so was the night before, with the leaving party....but last night he was alone. As usual. But that's they was he liked it.

Ever since he'd moved to New Jersey, he'd changed...of course there were the first 2 years where he was living like a party animal, but after that he had settled down again...he had gone to rehab and gotten over the drug habit, something made him realise that life wasn't going to wait for him...he didnt need to be the kind of person everyone expected him to be. He had realised that he wanted to be content with his life...the only way he could do that was to sort himself out. He needed to be grounded. He knew his father wouldn't help, so he only had one other real option. Starting over from the bottom and moving on up. Uncle Jack. He had visited his Uncle, who was more than happy to have him on board...Jack hated Bart, so having the opportunity to take Bart's son under his wing was like a slap on the face for Bart. So that was that. Chuck would work with Uncle Jack and it worked out well for both of them. It had been 3 long years since the move and finally he had got something out of it. Bart had given him that call he had been waiting his whole life for. The call to ask him to come over to New York and take over one of the businesses in Manhattan. Back home. It was an offer he couldn't resist.

So that was that...he was moving home....where his life had began. The Upper East Side.

The horning from the moving vans interrupted his thoughts. He jumped up....this was the moment his new life would begin. He was going to own one of Bart's businesses, he'd be the lead, hopefully this time it would be a success, not like the disaster in New Haven...this time he was more experienced...he wasn't going to let himself down.

* * * * * * * *

It was so awkward being back. It had been almost a month but Chuck hadn't really had the chance to observe his surroundings yet. He was too busy with unpacking and with the new business. He'd only had the weekends off, and he would use those to rest and do stuff in the new house. It was more of a mansion really, the knid of house he always imagined ending up in. His life was almost perfect. Well he had everything he could handle. There was only true happiness that was missing. Sometimes he would wake up in the morning and look out of the window. He could see families going for walks, friends hanging out having fun. He didn't have any of that. He couldn't just go and hang out with his father. They just didnt have that relationship. His only friends were his colleagues and they probably hated him deep down. But Chuck wouldn't let that get him down. He didnt need people. He had had friends before...all they had done was let him down, hurt him, ruin his life. He didnt want that anymore. At least on his own he wouldn't be hurt like that again.

Today was another weekend. But this weekend would be different. He would go out...explore the area...see if it was the same Manhattan he had left nearly 8 years ago. Maybe he would bump into people he used to know. Old friends maybe.

At Serena/Dan's house.

Blair is leaving Bella with Serena for a few hours, just while she goes out shopping, she had been busy during the school holiday with Bella and just needed a break.

I (Isabella): Mummy...how long till you come back?

B: (kisses Bella) not long baby...mummy's just going shopping....but Aunty Serena will take care of you...

S: yeah honey we're going to have lot's of fun...i'll take you to the park...we'll eat lot's of junk food and have loads of ice-cream! (she tickles Bella)

B: Hey...easy on the ice cream, i dont want her head ache getting worse!

S: Awee you have a headache?

Z (Zachary) : There's always something wrong with her!

D: Sshh son, that's not a nice thing to say...

B: It's ok...their just kids...so you're going to the park?

S: Yeah..Zach was saying he wanted to feed the duck's so we were going to go anyway.

B: Ok well i'll see you all later (she hugs and kisses Bella and Serena goodbye)

Later on.

Serena and Dan have taken the kids to Central Park. The kids are playing around while Serena and Dan stand around watching them and talking.

The streets were the same. In fact he had hardly walked these streets before. he'd just passed them in his limo...no wonder they seemed much longer than he'd remembered. This was definitely home. Being here just reminded him of how much he'd missed it...the hustle and the bustle...the accents of passer's by. It was all familiar to him. Even the little things like the road signs, the shops, the traffic signals...he began feeling young again...as if he had never left...as if he were that 17 year old Chuck Bass with no care in the world. That's when he saw it...St. Jude's.... Constance Billard...the school he once ruled. The school where he had spent his time with his friends...Nate Archibald...Serena Van Der Woodsen and of course....Blair Waldorf...he had tried to forget about her...but the scar she left on his heart wouldn't let him. She was a part of him now...he had accepted that long ago...he remembered how four years ago...no matter how much he drank, no matter how much he smoked or sniffed...her face would still cloud his eyes.... she would still be there...she had damaged him. But coming back here to high school, where their story began...it just brought back all the memories....

_C: Dont forget to be ready by 7. My limo will be waiting.  
B: Uggh...i told you...dont expect me to come.  
C: Oh Blair...i have no expectations of you...i prefer it when your unpredictable...(he whispers whilst playing with her hair) when you surprise me (he grins)  
B: (pushes him away) Get off me Bass! Your filth...i am not coming to the opening of you bloody club! Get over yourself...  
C: Oh you'll be there...an it'll be a night we'll never forget!  
B: (she forces her knee into his crotch, he jerks and cry's out in pain) Try forgetting that! (she smiles at watching him in pain)  
C: What the hell Blair...you could cause some real damage doing that...one day you'll need it!  
B: Dont make me sick! Now get out of my way (she turns and walks away)  
C: (shouts after her) Be ready at 7!  
B: In your dreams!  
C: Why dream Blair when we have the beauty of reality....see you tonight!_

Thinking back to that night was something he did often. It was a night he could never forget...it was when it all began. It was the night he lost himself to her.

He had to stop this...leave the past where it was...he began walking again, he was walking faster...trying to get away from something...as if walking faster would make him forget.

When he finally stopped for a break, he'd managed to find somewhere that was always peaceful, even when there was lots of noise, it still had a sense of solace. He paced himself. Observing his surrounding carefully. That's when he saw her. The same hair, the same face, that same smile...the full of life laugh she had...her glowing complexion...she was still beautiful...this was something he was dreading...bumping into one of them...but deep down he couldn't hide the relief and delight he felt at finally reuniting with his past. He couldn't just walk away without her noticing him...he wanted her to see him, so he waited.... moving closer to her without staring directly at her, hoping she'd see him and approach him first.

Meanwhile, at Central Park Serena is talking on the phone whilst Dan is entertaining the kids, running around with them and playing hide and seek.

S: Yes mom..i know.......dont worry, we'll visit soon, but you have to promise you'll call Eric over to, i haven't seen him in so long and Zach misses him!....................Ok....well if you th....(she stops mid-sentence)....omg....Mom...im going to have to call you back....no im sorry ill call you back...bye (she hangs up, before running towards a bench)

S: Chuck?

C: (looks up at Serena) Serena! (he stands up from the bench)

S: Omg Chuck! (she hugs him) Wow! Your...here...omg! (she hugs him again)

C: (he smiles, he didn't expect such a positive greeting) Yeah...in New York....funny how life can sometimes bring you full circle...(he looks down at her) Your having a baby?

S: Umm yeah...(just then Dan races over with the kids following him closely behind)

D: Chuck?!

C: Daniel Humphrey...glad to see you two are still...going strong (offers a handshake, Dan shakes)

D: I cant believe it....what brings you here?

S: Yeah...what are you doing back here?

C: Umm...i live here now...i just moved back about a month ago....i took over one of fathers businesses.

S: Wow....that's amazing Chuck...it's so good to hear that your doing ok. (she touches his arm) It's so nice to see you again, after so long.

C: Yeah....it's nice to you guys again...(he looks at Zach and Bella who are running about close by) I see you already have two kids...you've been pretty busy.

S: (looks at Dan, then back at Chuck) Ummm yeah...(she smiles)

D: Umm..yeah...they kind of grow up pretty fast too.

C: So you guys are still...the same as i remember...only Dan's a little hairier! (they all laugh)

D: So are you!

S: Chuck....we should get together sometime...just like old times...i'd love to hear what you've been up to.

D: Yeah, it'll be great....here (takes out his phone) what's your number?

C: Ummm...sure...(tells Dan his number)

D: You should come over sometime...it's great to have you back....it's actually kind of funny how we all end up back here...in New York.

S: Yeah...no place like home! (Bella runs over to Serena)

I: Zach keeps making fun of me!

D: Zach! How many times have i told you! (Zach runs over to Dan and apologises)

C: (smiles, bends down and touches Bella's hair) She's cute...(looks up at Serena) it's funny how she has Dan's dark hair but he has your blonde...she doesn't have either of your eyes though! (looks over at Zach) They're both adorable.

I: I dont have his hair! (pulls on Serena's dress) my head is hurting more than before...

S: Not again...(she bends down and touches Bella's head) I had a feeling the running around would make it worse.

I: When is mummy coming back....(looks back at Chuck and touches his hand) By the way Sir, i have my mummy's hair!

S: (looks at Chuck who looked puzzled) Ummm...(looks to Bella) I'll give mummy a ring and see how long she'll be.

It was then that Chuck realised who that little girl was...of course they couldn't both be Serena's kids, they were practically the same age, and they weren't exactly twins....this girl....how could he not see it straight away...she was he spitting image...just like her....and she was right, she did have mummy's hair. He began having flashback's of Blair, when she was pregnant...this was her baby...Blair's baby.

S: Chuck?...is everything ok?

C: (snaps out of his trance) Ummm...i have to go...

D: But you only just got here.

C: I have things to do..(he begins to walk away, Serena goes after him whilst Dan stays with the kids)

S: Chuck wait...(he looks at her) it really is nice to have you back....i didnt think i'd ever see you again....you have no idea how much it means to me to see that your well.

C: thanks....and im happy for you too, i should go.

S: Hey no hard feelings?

C: (smiles) Sure....no hard feelings.

S: And i'll call you...we need to catch up.

C: Yeah...i'd like that. (turns and walks away)

S: Chuck...(he looks back) By the way....she has your eyes. (he looks at her, in shock, but just turns back away and leaves)

He was angry....why did she have to exist...she just made it all real...everything that happened in the past...seeing the child in the flesh...it just made it so real....the mistake that Blair had made, it was a little child now...a 5 year old beautiful child. She had touched him, spoken to him, she even smiled at him and he saw a twinkle in her eye...he had touched her soft hair and smiled at her....he had called her cute...he had liked her...if only he had known who she was, he would never have even looked at her. He never thought he'd have to face the thing that broke him and Blair apart...but he couldn't exactly blame the child....it wasn't really her fault...it was Blair's fault...this kid was just collateral damage.

That night was the longest night he'd had in a long time. He could barely sleep. He just kept having flashbacks of the past he'd hoped he'd forgotten. Sometimes you think you've laid memories to rest but they creep up on you when you least expect, when you least need them...or maybe it was exactly what he needed. The one thing about being back in New York was his favourite past times...being in your safe haven...the moment he'd seen Serena in the park...he knew he had to have her. He couldn't just walk away from her...she was one of his oldest friends and he'd missed her so much. They didn't exactly have a happy ending the last time he saw her, on her wedding day...he had told her he'd never wanted to see her again...something he had regretted ever since. She meant a lot to him and he regretted not being there for her on the most important day of her life. Even though he'd made a promise back then never to get too close to anyone again, he couldn't help the relief he felt today when he saw her...even Dan. He had been close to them before...and he'd missed them...as much as he told himself not to go back to them, he couldn't help but feel that he needed to, he wanted to. Dan had taken his number and Serena would definitely be in touch, so he'd wait for her phone call, she would ring him and they could get together again, just like old times...and anyway, they were all in Manhattan now, they'd be bumping into each other all the time. The thought of having at least two of his old friends back put a smile on his face and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A.N. Ok so we left off five years ago and Chuck was totally angry with Serena, but as you can see he has truly missed her and they are once again on good terms!**

**Coming up dont worry there will be Chair interaction coming up! Btw for those of you who would like to know how I imagine Blair's daughter to look, I picture her looking like Suri Cruise (TomKat's daughter!) she totally has Chuck's nose!**

**Please review and let me know how you feel about the hop into the future and how you think things will go from here...do you want Chuck and Isabella interaction?!  
**


	18. Chapter 18 R for Regretter

**A.N Thank you to everyone who reviews! It really means a lot to me!**

* * *

**Chair Tales S02E18- R for Regretter**

Serena had Blair over for dinner the next night. She had been doing a lot of shopping for her new apartment. She had just recently moved out of the pool house near her mothers home and got her own apartment for the two of them. She'd been too busy to do any food shopping so she'd come to Serena's most days. Serena didnt mind, especially since she was heavily pregnant and Dan appreciated having Blair around to help around the house and to help with cooking! It was also nice for Zach and Bella as they got to hang out together.

Serena hadn't told Blair about seeing Chuck...her and Dan had kept arguing the night before about how to break the news to her. They knew that the last thing she needed was to have Chuck back in their lives. Especially since he had seen Bella. Serena knew that she wouldn't want him anywhere near her. She would never want Bella to find out that Chuck was her dad.

Dan and Serena had decided to mention it over dinner. They were sure that Blair would handle it well. She'd had plenty of time to get over what had happened, they knew she was more than capable of not letting something like this get to her.

They are all sat at the table having dinner. Blair is telling Serena about her day. Dan keeps signalling to Serena to bring up Chuck.

B: And then i knew it...the moment i saw it...it had to go in my new garden! It was just the right size!

S; Blair....there's something you should know.

B: (looks concerned) What?

S: Ummm...well, yesterday...at the park....me and Dan, we kind of bumped in to....an old friend...

B: Oh....who? Anyone i know?

S: Ummm...kinda.

D: serena...just say it already.

S: I am...ok...ummmm we saw....Chuck...

Blair just looked at Serena for a moment, she was stunned into silence...the name rung in her head over and over again...Chuck...it couldn't be...she never thought she'd ever hear that name again, he was something from the past, never to be mentioned again, she was never supposed to see him again, he didnt exist to her any more, she didnt exist to him, she remembered his words, "your dead to me", she feels her throat tighten, her hands started to shiver and she tried to stop the flashbacks, all she could see was his face, hear his voice, taste his lips, after all these years, no matter how hard she tried to forget about him, she knew she never could, it's not like she could just forget about him and fall in love with someone else, it wouldn't work, but why did he have to come back, why did her life always seem to cross those same paths and return to it's old ways...Serena was still watching her waiting for Blair to say something...

B: (is in shock, almost drops her fork) your...(struggles to speak) joking...right?

S: B, we saw him....and we spoke to him.

B: (swallows and then looks away) and..?

S: And...he's back in New York....he's working here now....and living here...he seemed as though he was doing pretty well.

B: Good for him...(plays with her food).

D: He saw...the kids.

B: (looks up at Dan) Both of them?

D: Yeah...both of them.

B: (looks at Serena) Did....he......does he know?

S: B, he thought she was mine...but then i told him she wasn't and he probably put two and two together, it was pretty obvious.

B: What did he say?

S: Nothing...he just left.

B: Typical. (looks away)

S: It must have been a shock to him...and he...probably still thinks she's not his....i mean...he's always thought that right.

B: Well she isn't...she's mine....i dont to have anything to do with him (gets up) I dont want him anywhere near my baby! You hear me! (storms off).

D: (after Blair leaves the room) That went well.

S: Dan! ....she was bound to get upset.

D: Welcome back old times.

* * * * * * * *

A few days later.

Serena has been in touch with Chuck and they have decided to meet up at Viand Cafe. It's a place that Serena goes to regularly.

She arrives to find Chuck already waiting for her. He stands and hugs her before they both sit down and order some food.

S: So (has a big smile on her face) It's so nice to see you.

C: Yeah...you too.

S: I've missed this so much....just hanging out and stuff.

C: Yeah...being back here brings back memories.

S: Definitely...the good times and the bad times.

C: So im glad you chose the right side of the bridge (he grins) I knew you'd never want to live in Brooklyn!

S: Oi! There's nothing wrong with Brooklyn! My husbands from there!

C: My sentiment exactly! (he laughs)

S: (she pinches his cheek) Looks like you haven't lost that sense of humour either!

C: Well, it's been a while since ive used it.

S: So, tell me....what have you been up to since i last saw you?

C: (he smiles and looks down at the table, playing with the serviette.) it's a long story.

S: Well im all ears...(puts her hand on his) Tell me everything.

C: (looks at her and sees that same warmth and friendliness in her eyes that he'd missed, he smiles back at her) well...after i left Connecticut, i got on a plane and it took me far away to the other side of the States....Las Vegas...party land...i spent like two years or something there just hanging out...

S: Partying? Give me the details...

C: (sighs) Yeah...doing it all really, drinking, drugs, gambling, women...fights, nights in lock up here and there...i was a mess. One night i had a pretty bad trip...a cocktail of drugs i don't even know way id taken....i wanted to just forget my life you know...i wanted it over...i guess you could call it a suicide attempt if you like....after that when i was stuck in rehab i kind of decided i'd had enough...if i couldn't forget everything that had happened i just had to face it and move on...so i worked hard, in rehab...getting off my habits weren't easy but i did it... a few months after i got out i left that place, that city of sin's, i decided to go to my Uncle's...i knew he could hook me up with some work. He did, and three years later i get a call from my father who says he has a job for me here in New York...i couldn't say no....it would be my own business...and here i am talking to my old friend. (they both giggle)

S: Wow...it sounds like you've had one hell of a ride....but i guess all that matters is you've come through it. I always believed in you. I know that you have a good heart Chuck, and it will always get you out of any trouble you find yourself in...it will always find you some happiness in the end....and look, you're here, having lunch with me...it's been so long, we've probably been to so many places and met so many people, but we always end up finding true happiness with each other. Im so glad your back, i know things didn't exactly end well with us....but, i always loved you....you know that.

C: (smiles) I'll make it up to you.

S: (looks confused) Make what up to me?

C: Not being there for you....on your wedding day...i let you down...and i said some horrible things to you...i was hurt and i wasn't thinking straight.

S: No dont apologise....you had every right to be angry with me....i should have been there for you...im the one that should be sorry...

C: No, you were just being a friend to her....she was the one that made the mistake, i shouldn't have taken it out on anyone else.

S: Look, we can put it behind us and move on?

C: On one condition...

S: What?

C: I dont want to talk about what happened....i dont want to talk....about her.

S: Chuck...i...you do know she lives here...me and her are still like family....it's going to be difficult for you to avoid her....you will see her and have to face her eventually.

C: I can handle that...what i meant is that i dont want you to talk about what happened with her...i dont want anything to do with her life or things that are part of her life.

Serena could guess what he was talking about....Bella. What he was trying to say was that he didnt want to talk about Bella...he didn't want Serena trying to convince him that she had anything to do with him.

S: Ok....i think i understand what your trying to say...the past stays in the past...(she raises her glass of wine) to a new beginning. (he raises his glass too, they continue to chat over lunch.)

* * * * * * * *

A few days later.

Blair is sat at a table at Viand Cafe, her and Serena would always have lunch here, It was half way between both their houses so it was convenient for both of them.

Blair was playing with her food, she had a habit of doing that while she was waiting for something, or someone. She looked at her watch...she was sure it had been at least 10 minutes!

She snapped out of a daydream when she heard a familiar voice....she looked up to the other of the cafe....Chuck Bass. He had his back towards her, but she knew it was him....she could recognise him from a mile off. She couldn't take her eyes off of him...that voice she had longed to hear for so long...no...she hadn't longed to hear his voice, what was she thinking! She didn't ever want to see him again...yet there he was, right in front of her....he turned around, he had a takeout so he was probably leaving, walking towards the door, when she caught his eye. He froze....he almost forgot to breathe for awhile and began to choke on his own saliva, he coughed but still couldn't take his eyes off her...luckily their stare was interrupted by Serena who had returned from her visit to the ladies room, she noticed Blair in a trance but didn't realise what she was looking at.

S: B?...im back...sorry i took so long...B? (she looked in the direction Blair's eyes had been trapped in, she sees Chuck) omg Chuck...(she walks over to him) Chuck hey.

C: ...(breaks away from his gaze and looks to Serena) Ummm hi...

S: Fancy seeing you here...(looks back at Blair) Ummm why dont you ....join us for lunch...

C: Ummm actually i have take out.

S: Dont be silly, you're here now so you may as well stay and join us....come on, (she grabs him by the hand and drags him over to the table to join Blair who is feeling uneasy) come sit down.

Chuck sits down next to Serena who is sitting opposite Blair. Blair is looking down at her food and is avoiding eye contact with Chuck. She senses him watching her, waiting for her to speak....he seemed the same, the same voice, the same cough, the same smell...he was the same Chuck Bass, only a little older and a little hairier!

S: Ummm..i know this is weird right? (she sighs) but we can be civil cant we? It's not like i have to introduce you to each other? Come on...are you at least going to say hi to each other?

C: (he looks at Blair waiting for her to go first, she looks at him and then quickly looks away again) Ok, seeing as your obviously not going to go first....(he sighs) Hi...Blair.

B: (looks up at him) Yeah...hi.

S: Good...so shall we have lunch then...

They eat for a while, Serena doing most of the talking. Blair and Chuck begin to talk more, but not to each other. after a while the atmosphere becomes less awkward and Blair begins feeling a bit more comfortable.

S: So, Chuck, you remember the park, did i introduce you to Zachary properly?

C: Umm...your kid right?

S: Yeah...his name is Zachary.

C: Van Der Woodsen or Humphrey? Or wait...Van Der Humphrey?! (he laughs)

S: (sarastic laugh) Haha Chuck...actually it's just Humphrey!

C: So...does he take after you or Brooklyn?

B: Well i think he looks exactly like Lily....

C: (ignores Blair's comment) Serena do you know whether your having a boy or a girl?

S: No, me and Dan like to keep it a surprise.

C: Hmmm...but you probably want a girl right.

S: Of course...(looks over at Blair) Blair...i think Bella wants a girl too, she's dying to have a baby sister!

B: (smiles) I know...i hope it is a girl, Bella would be so happy.

C: So how's Humphrey's writing going? Any best sellers yet?

S: umm...no not yet, but he's working as a Professor of English Literature and he's doing the writing as a hobby now.

C: Right...but wasn't it always a hobby?

S: Yeah i guess.

D: So he hasn't really gotten anywhere then?

B: At least he's doing something with his life....he's happily married with beautiful wife and a beautiful child and another baby on the way....you out of all people cant criticise him any more!

S: B, im sure he was just joking.

C: Yeah, but some people have no sense of humour...because they dont have a very happy life. Do they? Blair?

B: Actually im very happy with my life.

S: Ummm...what do you guys think of the panini's?

C: Fine if you like them loose.

B: Well maybe they should make them more committed (makes a face at Chuck)

S: What? Guys...we're talking food here.

B: Whatever. (Continues to eat her food)

S: Chuck...hows the business?

C: Great...it's perfect...everything is going as planned...ill be doing some advertising in a month or so...you could come along and model for me (he laughs)

S: Im pregnant!

C: Well you might not be in a month's time.

S: Ok...we'll see...(laughs) modelling...now that was an old dream...remember Blair!

B: Yeah...you still have it in you.

C: Unlike some (grins at Blair)

B: And what is that supposed to mean?

C: Well, when it came to looks and glamour...you were never cut out for it were you...always second best as far as i remember....(smirks)

B: Im better than any of those stupid stick insect models you see! And anyway im not interested in wasting my time being an object for a stupid perverted photographer...I have morals.

S: What does it have to do with morals?

B: Well you know what those models get up to..the only way they get any fame is if they go nude or if they get into the right peoples bed's

C: Well you would know all about getting into people's bed's..

B: (throws her fork down and get's up) I've had enough! Im not going to sit here and listen to you insulting me! Ive moved on from that!

S: B, wait...Chuck that's not fair ok...you cant just speak to her like that...i thought we were going to be civil.

B: Forget it S....you can stay...im leaving (she walks off leaving Serena and Chuck at the table)

S: Thanks a lot Chuck...i thought you'd grown up! I have to go after her....ill see you another time.

Serena also leaves and goes after Blair.

Chuck sits there for a moment. Had he crossed the line. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings. He just had a habit of hurting her like that. It was something they always did when they weren't talking, they would just insult each other...it was their way of communicating...but maybe she had grown out of it...she had changed. He felt guilty...of course he did....he had said something mean to her, otherwise she wouldn't have gotten so offended. But he really didn't mean it. It's not like he cared about her or anything, he just didnt want to come across as spiteful to Serena. He couldn't just sit their and feel guilty. He left the cafe and went back to work...regretting the way he had spoken to Blair. Maybe he'd get a chance to make amends. Maybe.

* * *

**A.N Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! There will be some Chuck/Bella coming up soon so I hope you're looking forward to that!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
**


	19. Chapter 19 Honey I Had the Kid

**A.N. SO SORRY FOR THE PREVIOUS VERSION OF THIS it came out all wrong with a big block of text! I have no idea how that happened but thankyou to the reviewer who pointed it out and now i have fixed it, sorry if there are still mistakes!**

**A.N. Next Chapter!**

* * *

**Chair Tales S02E19- Honey, I Had The Kid!**

Why did it have to come back to him? Maybe it was just his fate? Just when he thought his life was on track his past had come back to haunt him. She had come back to haunt him. He hadnt spoken to Serena since that day at the cafe. Since he had hurt Blair's feelings, for the umpteenth time. He had a habit of doing that, of course he had never meant to hurt her but somehow he always did...they always hurt each other....out of habit. He remembered their first fight in New Haven.... It was Blair's birthday.

_ Trust Chuck to forget! He knew when her birthday was, he had even made plans for it a month in advance, but put them on hold because of work, he had just lost track of the date because of being so busy._

_She waited all day for him to mention her birthday...she thought he might have been pretending to forget, but he wasn't, he even went to bed and fell asleep. She jumped onto the bed and shook him to wake him up.  
B: Chuck!  
C: (after waking up) What? What happened?  
B: I hate you!  
C: Why...what have i done now?  
B: Do you know what bloody day it is today?!  
C: No, what? (lies down and closes his eyes)  
B: Chuck! Look at me!  
C: Im trying to sleep.  
B: (after a short pause she whispers, fighting back tears) its my birthday today._

_Chuck opens his eyes, looking at her, trying to remember the date._

_C: (he immediately sits up) oh shit...i cant believe it...i didnt forget...im so sorry...(he tries to take hold of her, she pushes his hands off) please, dont be angry... I didnt forget, i was making plans like a month ago but i had to put them on hold because of work...i just lost track of time...im so sorry, ill make it up to you i promise...(he puts his hands on her arms again)  
B: Saying sorry doesn't change the fact that you forgot my birthday! Im not going to just forgive you that easily!  
C: But Blair ill make it up to you, i love you. (he moves closer to her on the bed)  
B: Well i hate you!  
C: You know you love me (he gives her a little kiss on the lips)  
B: No im still angry with you i hate you!  
C: But i love you._

_He kisses her, she looks away from him but he kisses her again, she couldn't resist him because she loved him so much and she knew deep down that he loved her too, even if he did forget her birthday! So they continue to kiss and make love._

Things were easy back then, he knew she loved him, she would forgive him for anything, and vice versa.

It was only after their 2nd year together that the cracks had started to show...the rest was history... He looked at his clock, 8am. He'd woken up later than usual. He didnt really have much to do today, only a morning meeting at work and then the rest of the day was his to do as he pleased. Maybe he'd try and meet with Serena again. Or at least catch up with Dan, he felt like he needed an old friend to hang out with. He rolled off his bed, being alone sucked. An empty bed, breakfast for one, no one to help him look for his keys in the morning, no one to forget to kiss before leaving for work...it had become the story of his life, the more he tried to convince himself that he was doing ok and that it was the way he wanted his life to be, the more he hungered for a companion.

* * * * * * * *

Serena is at Blair's apartment. Bella is also there.

S: So...Bella, how's school?

I (Isabella): It's fun...i get to do lot's of painting!

S: Aaaw...that's really sweet...have you made any of me?

I: Yes...lot's.

B: She bring things home all the time...whenever she does paintings you Zach and Dan are always in them!

S: Aaaaw that's so cute, you'll have to show me them Bella!...(Bella wonders around playing with a toy, Serena and Blair at sat at the dining table after drinking some coffee) ....so is everything ok?

B: Yeah...why wouldn't it be?

S: Well....i haven't really spoken to you properly since that day at the cafe....with Chuck.

B: We spoke....on the phone remember, you asked me if i was ok and i told you i was fine.

S: Yeah, but we didnt talk about what happened, i tried going after you but you'd already got into a taxi.

B: Look, it's in the past, im over it....i dont care what he thinks of me....he's nothing to do with me....he's your friend.

S: Which is why we should talk about it...you're probably going to see much more of him now....maybe we should just have some sort of agreement...you know, about whether you want to talk to him or have nothing ot do with him...etc.

B: You can be friends with him....and if he's around you at the same time as me, i cant really stop him from insulting me or trying to wind me up...as far as im concerned im not interested in talking to him. If he wants to play his old games then let him.

S: I'll talk to him...get him to be civil. Forgive and forget.

B: (puts her head in her hands, with her elbows leaning on the table) Why did he have to turn up S....why! I dont want him near me...(looks over at Bella) or her!

S: Hey (touches Blair's hand) maybe this could be a chance to prove to Chuck who Bella..(interrupted)

B: No! No way S! He's not coming anywhere near my daughter! I dont even want to discuss that!

S: Ok...im sorry...im just saying....that maybe one day it will have to be a possibility.

B: Over my dead body!

S: Look...this may not be about you....it's about Bella...her wish...remember, to see her daddy just once, even if for just a second.

B: Well she's seen him...with you at the park. Im serious S, its a no. Neither he or Bella can know the truth about who her father really is. (gets up to put the mugs into the dishwasher)

* * * * * * * *

Chuck is in his office finishing up from work. He is about to leave when Serena turns up.

C: Woah...shouldn't you and baby bump be resting at home?

S: Yeah probably....but i needed to talk to you.

C: Maybe a phone call would be safer in such circumstances.

S: Look, i went to the hospital yesterday with cramps, but i haven't had any since...im not due for another 8 days so im probably safe for now. Im sure this wont take that long judging by your past capacity of holding a conversation.

C: (he laughs) Looks like Brooklyns sense of humour has rubbed of on someone.

S: And i wonder whether your father's incapacity to have any feeling towards another human being has rubbed off on you? (smirks)

C: (looks offended) I was actually trying to be nice to you right now...i have nothing against you.

S: I wasn't talking about me...

C: Oh, let me guess....you're here to defend your best friend, it's like a broken record.

S: And so are you....so predictable...

C: Hows that?

S: You hide your true feelings by pretending to hate, you cant tell someone that you missed them so instead you tell them you're sad to see them back.

C: I dont know what you're trying to get at here.

S: What i wanna know is why you treated Blair the way you did at the cafe...surely we've all grown up since 5 years ago...bear no old grudges...what exactly will you get out of treating her like that?

C: If she doesn't care why do you?

S: What makes you think she doesn't care?

C: Well if she did she would be here polluting my ears.

S: (smirks) Whatever Chuck..maybe thats just your way of indirectly asking me if Blair does care...?

C: No...i just dont see the point of you trying to get me to be friendly with her...to me she's just another passer by.

S: Well she's my best friend...if me and you are going to be friends....(stops and puts her hand on her stomach, twitching in slight pain)

C: (watches her) Are you ok?

S: (looks back up at him, composing herself) Yeah im fine....where was I...yeah, if me and you are going to be friends, you're going to be seeing a lot more of Blair..

C: Why...dont tell me you're still having brunch parties and masquerade balls

S: Chuck! Im trying to be serious here! You need to get your act together....stop the games...next time you see Blair, please just make an effort to be nice...she'd really appreciate it, and so would I....you never know, you might actually realise that you like it.

C: Like what?

S: Talking to Blair again...you might actually like it.

C: I doubt that.

S: If you say so...i know you Chuck Bass...you could never resist Blair. Even if it means taking digs at her....you're way of keeping some sort of relationship going with her.

C: You misunderstand hatred.

S: (laughs) Chuck, please, You could never hate someone you love...love is too important to you....(waits for him to respond, he doesn't) i can read you like a book......you'd forgive her for anything eventually...wouldn't you? If only she knew...(she stops again, sequels in pain) Oh no....not again.....(looks up at Chuck) dont worry it's just ....(breathing heavily) cramps...happens all the time....

C: (rushes over to her, holding her up) Well im sure that only happens when the baby's ready to pop (points down to the floor under her feet)

S: Omg! Chuck! My water broke! My water broke! The baby!

C: Calm down...it's ok...i've got you...(he holds onto her and she gives up on trying to stand up)

S: Chuck! The baby! It's coming!

C: Sssh...calm down...what shall we do?

S: I can't do anything right now!

C: Well i dont know do I?! I've never done this before!

S: Well maybe if you stuck around 5 years ago, you'd have the experience!

C: Is now the time to bring that up!

S: Get me to a hospital now! Im not giving birth to my baby in Chuck Bass's Office!

C: I'll call an ambulance.

S: No, i cant wait for them...you have to take me! Now!

C: What! Are you serious!

S: (grabs him by the tie and pulls his face right towards hers) Im not going into labour on your purple revolving chair! Do you want to be the one to give birth to this baby? No i didnt think so now take me to the hospital!

He helps her up and they go to Chuck's car.

It takes them 15 minutes to get to the nearest hospital and Serena is still squealing in pain. Chuck is totally confused and worried, he has never seen a woman in labour before and isn't sure about what is going on.

Once at the hospital Serena is escorted to her own hospital room by a few nurses. They get to the room and Serena grabs Chuck's hand as he tries to move away from the door and back outside.

S: You're coming in with me!

C: What? No! I cant...i dont know what to do!

S: (by this time they are already in the room) You just have to sit next to me and take all the screams and the punches! Please...just do this for me...no one else is here!

C: I can call Dan S: Yeah...call him but he wont get here until a few hours, he's out of town.

C: Blair?

S: (screams in pain, Doctors are trying to calm her and give her instruction) Call Blair....but she's at the children's hospital...with Bella....she had an appointment....omg! It f****** hurts!!!

C: I'll call Dan & Blair....ill take your cell phone.

Chuck leaves the room for a moment. He calls Dan first. Dan is out of town and tells Chuck to stay with Serena as he will most likely miss the birth. Chuck promises to do anything he can.

He then calls Blair.

B: Hey S, what's up.

C: (pauses at the sound of Blair's voice, then hears Serena screaming again) ummm...it's Chuck...

B: What...are you doing with Serena's phone?

C: Ummm...she's gone into labour....she was with me at the office and now we're at the hospital...she's having the....baby.

B: (sighs) Omg! Really! I dont believe this! Dan is out of town!

C: I know, but im with her, she wanted me to let you know so you could come.

B: omg....im...busy right now...

C: She told me you'd be at...the children's hospital...how long do you think you'll be.

B: ummm...it was supposed to take up the whole day....observations and stuff, i had an appointment...with...Bella. Tell Serena to hold on...i'll be there as soon as I can.

C: How long?

B: like i said, it's a day thing, i might not get to Serena until the evening.

C: Why so long? Is everything....ok?

B: Ummm...yeah... i was just worried about Bella...it's just an overprotective mother thing...getting the kid checked out every time she just so much as sneezes....thanks for asking.

C: It's ok...anyway...im with Serena....so it's not like she's alone....in fact she's kinda screaming for me to get back in there...i cant believe im going to have to watch her give birth!

B: (giggles) Good luck...you know, it's actually quite an amazing thing, giving birth....you might enjoy it.

C: (silent pause) I should go to her.

B: Yeah...take care....of Serena.

C: You too.

He hangs up the phone and rushes back to the room, he sits on a chair next to the bed and tells Serena that both Dan and Blair will take a while to get here....she grabs hold of his hand and squeezes it very tightly whilst taking in gas from the mask given to her by the Doctor.

It was a quick birth, much quicker than when Zach was born...that wasn't the only thing that was different...this time the baby was a tiny little girl. So beautiful, with a head full of hair! The Doctor wrapped a small blanket around her and handed her to an exhausted Serena....she was in tears....Chuck leant over Serena to take a closer look at the baby....he smiled and even touched the baby's face.

C: Wow...all that pain for such a tiny baby.

S: I know...but it's worth it isn't it?

C: (he smiles at Serena) Yeah...she's beautiful...congratulations....im sorry that Dan couldn't be here.

S: You know....he didnt want to go out of town...he had a feeling id give birth in his absence...id been having contractions for the past few days.

C: (plays with the baby) Oh...she's crying again....sorry.

S: Its not your fault...it's good for them to cry. Apparently.

C: That was probably the craziest experience of my life!

S: Really?

C: Definitely...i didnt think giving birth to a baby could be so dramatic.

S: Well it's definitely dramatic (she laughs)...but its a miracle....you spend 9 months with a little baby growing inside you....knowing the whole time that she exists...then you get to this day and i know it's probably the most painful thing ever....but it really is worth it....look at her...she's beautiful....and they grow up and it only gets better...i mean look at Zach and ....Bella....they are such amazing beautiful kids...it really is worth all this....and for them to be in a loving family...just knowing that they're your responsibility and they depend on you...it's so important for them....knowing who their parents are...knowing that they have people who love and care for them.

(Chuck just reflects on what Serena said, looking away from her)

The next 15 minutes or so the Doctors carry out their standard procedure, taking the baby, washing her, putting her in the baby bed, cleaning Serena, redressing her etc...

S: You know the first pregnancy is a lot worse!

C: Really?

S: Yeah...actually...Bella's birth was pretty bad...(Chuck looks away, as if to say he didnt want to hear anything about her)....Blair was a bit....unwell at the time...under stress and so on....it was probably one of the worst days of her life....at one point she wouldn't let the baby out....she was trying to hold it in....she wouldn't let the Doctors near her....she was screaming, throwing things...it was so painful to watch....no one was able to calm her down....they had to inject her...to make her feel drowsy...it gave me the chance to lie her down and talk to her....she gave up the fight in the end....Bella was born...they had to put her on a few drips, she had stuff wrong with her but she was fine after a couple of weeks. Ever since, Blair has been so overprotective of her....she's always taking her to the Doctor or the hospital every time Bella gets a cough or cold....she gets worried....

C: That's why she's at the hospital today right.

S: Yeah..i guess so....she's been through a lot you know....and she hasn't coped well until now. In the beginning....after....you left, things were so bad....im surprised she got through it. I just wish.....you hadn't left....we could have fixed things...we could have...

Just then the door bangs open and Dan storms in...

D: Omg i missed it....i missed it didnt I? (he rushes over to Serena)

S: Hey (they kiss) yeah you pretty much missed it...(she looks over to the incubator)

D: Omg...thats the baby....(the baby is not visible from where he is standing so he rushes over and looks into the incubator, seeing the baby asleep) wow....it's a girl right....she's beautiful....

C: (walks over to Dan who is now lifting the baby into his arms) She is....it didnt take long for her to come out...

D: I cant believe it...she's finally here...Chuck...youre a life saver...you have no idea how grateful i am for you being here...for Serena...thank you so much...

C: Dont worry about it...it was an amazing experience....im glad i was here...

S: Yeah...at least you finally got to see a child birth!

D: Yeah...it's crazy...im sure you've got scars all over you arms...Serena can get quite violent when she's in labor!

C: (they all laugh) Yeah...she was pretty aggressive!

S: Hey you two try giving birth to a baby! I have every reason to get violent! You have no idea how painful it is!

They sit for a while just admiring the baby and talking. 20 minutes after Dan arrived Blair also turns up, Bella is also with her. She enters the room almost as excited as Dan was.

S: B you're here!

B: Omg....S (she runs over and hugs her before turning to look at Dan with the baby) wow...she's gorgeous....so cute...(goes over to her and plays with her hand) Dan....she's so small!

D: I know...do you want to hold her?

B: Yeah of course....(picks up the baby and then bends down to show Bella) Look Bella....look at the new baby....

S: Yeah...you have a new sister now!

I: Yey mummy is she my sister?

B: Of course she is...she's beautiful isn't she?

I: I've always wanted a sister! can i touch her?

D: Yeah of course you can.

I: (after touching the baby, Isabella notices Chuck and recognises him, she goes over to him and touches his knee) Oh...your Aunty Serena's friend from the park?

B: (Chuck ignores Isabella, so Blair intervenes, she pulls Isabella away from him) Hey honey come over here.....(she then looks to Chuck) Ummm...Chuck...how did you find the child birth? I know Serena can be kinda crazy during labor.

C: (looks away from her and stands up) it was fine...(he walks over to Serena) Hey...im gonna make a move....i'll call you...

S: No, stay Chuck....please.

C: I think i should just leave...

B: Yeah because you're pretty good with leaving (says this without looking at him)

S: Chuck.....thanks for today...it meant a lot to me....i dont think i would have been able to have coped so well if you weren't here...you were really good.

D: Yeah man, im surprised you didnt run out of here like i tried when Zach was born....i almost threw up!

S: Yeah...and how you didnt panic when my water broke in your office...you being so calm kinda helped calm me down...

C: You call that calm? (they laugh) anyway....take care...of yourself and baby....i'll see you soon...(he kisses her forehead) Humphrey...take care.

D: Yeah...and thanks again, for every thing...see you soon.

(Chuck leaves)

* * * * * * * *

He sat in his car....it wouldn't be much of a long drive home, but he couldn't seem to move his hand to start the car....he was too busy trying to take in everything that had happened today. Seeing Serena's baby being born was like a significant event for him...something extraordinary...like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

He was in awe. Those tiny hand and tiny feet...the smell of the baby...the little squeals and cries coming from such a little mouth...the baby was beautiful....it was truly amazing. He had been touched...deep inside...for a moment he wished he was Dan Humphrey...just so he could feel what it would be like to be a father at such a magical time...Chuck Bass wishing he was Dan Humphrey?

What was wrong with him....he had to get out of there, back to his own life....he starts the car and speeds off home.

* * *

**A.N. Hope you liked that! Dont worry there's still a little drama to come before some real Chuck/Bella interaction and I promise he'll have a moment to himself with her soon! **

**p.s **_(Note to readers: The labor is not based on fact, i know labor can last for hours, but I had to portray the labor in an unreal_istic way just because I wanted Chuck to be the only one there while the baby was born!)

**Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20 The Godfather

**A.N.**

**Again, I am sorry for the way the previous chapter turned out with the big block of text, of course it wasn't meant to be that way so I have changed it so please make sure to read that chapter before this one, there is a little Chuck/Bella scene in chapter 19 and some Chuck/Blair too!  
**

**_Ok, so im going to add some stuff about Christening the baby and stuff, but it's not going to be totally based on fact...i know Serena and co. aren't religious so im only adding this stuff for the purpose of the story...none of it is based on how real christenings are carried out, that goes for the whole Godparent practice too, it wont be based on true practice, just made up for the story! So i dont want people thinking huh he/she cant be a godparent he/she isnt even Christian! Lol! and im not Christian so i know nothing about this stuff either!_**

**_p.s Thank you so much for the reviews! I was really optimistic about this story because of the way it's written so I really appreciate that you've overlooked the writing style and still enjoy the story...there's not many chapters to go now so enjoy the rest of the story! Don't worry Chuck/Blair are end game of course but there is going to be an unexpected life changing twist in the story for Chuck/Blair!  
_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chair Tales S02E20- The Godfather**

It has been a few weeks since the birth of Serena's new baby. Blair has been organising a party for the new arrival. The baby has been named already, by Serena and Dan and with some help from Blair!  
The baby's full name is Phoebe Mackenzie Humphrey.  
Chuck has been visiting regularly, especially since he lives close by to Serena/Dan's house. He has really taken a liking to Phoebe and has brought her lots of gifts. He has however managed to avoid Blair through all this and they haven't spoken since the labor day. Dan has been helping Blair with planning the new-arrival party and Serena has also been trying to help but Blair and Dan want her tor est and not worry about anything else. Blair is at Serena/Dan's house making some final alterations to the layout of the house to prepare for the party tomorrow night.

B: Hey i know we aren't exactly religious or anything but are you ever going to christen your kids?  
S: You know that's odd....I was actually thinking about stuff like that....im not sure....I know Dan wouldn't really mind....but i think it can be kinda sweet....christening your child....it doesn't have to be for religious reasons...id like to do it, for Phoebe...I might talk to Dan about it.  
B: I want to get Bella Christened...She might like it...  
S: Aaw...Blair that's really sweet....maybe we could do it together? We could get Bella, Phoebe and Zach Christened together...after the new-arrival party?  
B: Yeah...id like that.

Blair leaves Serena's house and returns home where she begins to look into Christenings just to get some more information about it. It reminds her of when Serena would constantly force her to research on pregnancy and labor when she was expecting Bella. After Chuck had left and she had to cope with Bella's pregnancy and birth without him she had become really depressed and at times she would shut herself off from everyone so Serena would always force herself into Blair's life and try to make the pregnancy seem like a positive thing even though Chuck was no longer around. She remembered how eventually, just before Bella was born, she had promised herself never to think about Chuck again and she had given up on him coming back for her and accepting that the baby was his because she realised that it wasn't going to happen. She had promised herself that she would never let Chuck back in to her life and he would never get the chance of reconciling with her or going anywhere near her baby, no matter what. She thought back to the day Bella was born and how difficult it was for her because all she had was Serena and deep down she always believed that Chuck would come back for her and for the birth of their baby so she had refused to give birth without him...

_**The day Blair Gave Birth to Bella.**_

_**Blair had been rushed to hospital after her water broke and Serena was by her side the whole time whilst Blair was in hysterics. She had begged Serena to find Chuck and to bring him back to her but Serena was mmore concerned about Blair co-operating and calming down for the baby's sake telling her that there was no way Chuck could make it even if he wanted to. But Blair was crying and freaking out saying she wouldn't let the baby out without him there and that she had dreamed of this day and how Chuck would come back to be with her whilst she gave birth to their baby.**_

_**B: Serena please! I need him! I can't give birth without him! I can't, I wont do it!**_

_**S: (holds on to Blair's hand) Please B, think of the baby, you need to calm down and co-operate, this cant be good for the baby.**_

_**B: NO! I wont do it! You have to get Chuck! Im not letting the baby out until he get here!**_

_**Blair had crossed her legs together screaming in pain and the doctors were trying to inject her to curb the pain and get her to relax but she wouldn't let them anywhere near her.**_

_**B: if you inject me with anything that makes this baby come out I will sue you! You hear me! **_

_**Serena became really worried for her friend but thought that Blair would eventually calm down once the pain became too much to handle. It was almost an hour later and Blair was coming closer to giving birth and she was now on the hospital bed with the doctors by her side, she had been refusing to separate her legs but had been accepting gas to help with the pain but she was still begging Serena to find Chuck for her. Serena was trying her best not to break down in to tears in front of her best friend because she knew she had to stay strong.**_

_**S: Blair please, you need to just relax and give birth, please im begging you, i'll call Chuck if that's what you really want, but I know he wont be able to make it, even if he tried.**_

_**B: He doesn't want to be here does he?**_

_**S: He doesn't know you're here, he's too far away to make it in time, besides...you know he wont come.**_

_**B: He wont?**_

_**S: (she nods her head sadly) He doesn't believe that...**_

_**B: He thinks the baby isn't his?**_

_**Blair suddenly realises that Chuck would never come no matter what because he didn't even believe that the baby was his. She bigins to cry heavily and Serena envelopes her in her arms holding back her own tears. The doctors start to warn her that the baby is coming and they need to inject her immediately. Serena tries to make Blair understand how important it is for her to co-operate because she could risk harming the baby if she didn't so eventually she managed to convince Blair to relax and let the doctors do their job. Bella was born almost two hours later and there were complications. Of course, Blair blamed herself even though the Doctors assured her that it was common for such complications with a first born and with Blair's history of bad health and Bulimia.**_

Present Day...

Blair remembered the struggle she faced those first few months with Bella and getting over the blame of the complications she faced with the pregnancy. She also remembered how grateful she was for having such a good friend in Serena and how she had promised herself to always be their for Serena in the future whenever she would need to repay the favour. Eventually Bella had returned to full health as the early complications had worn off and then Blair had needed the support of her friends to help her get over the slight depression she had faced, but Serena and Dan had been there for her and things began to get much better. Now Blair was much stronger and felt as though she could face anything. That was until now, when Chuck had come back in to their lives, but she was adamant that she would never let him near her daughter and she would never let him hurt her again.

_*************_

Later on that day, Serena has spoken to Dan about getting the kids Christened, he has agreed that it would be nice and so Dan makes arrangements with the Church to book a Christening service.  
Serena tells Blair the good news.

B: So Dan's arranging everything?  
S: Yeah...we even talked about having Godparents too.  
B: Really? Yeah...I think Lily would like that.  
S: Yeah...in fact....I was thinking of asking you to be her Godmother.  
B: Me? (looks shocked, before smiling) S...i'd be honoured....i'd love to! (they hug and giggle)  
S: Ok...so it's sorted then?  
B: Ummm...what about a Godfather? ...maybe Eric could..?  
S: Ummm...actually i have a better idea! (she walks off and makes a call to someone on her phone.)

* * * * * * * *

Later that day Chuck arrives at Serena's house as invited by her. Blair see's him come in but he ignores her and walks right past her looking for Serena. On his way he also sees Bella and Zach running around playing, he tries to look at Bella just to remind himself of what she looked like....thinking about what Serena had said at the hospital about her and about when Bella was born....then at the park when Serena had said she had his eyes...he tried to get a better look but seeing her face just stung his eyes and he couldn't bare to look at her for too long...it just reminded him of Zane...and Blair cheating on him...Bella wasn't his problem...she wasn't his kid...he was just as sure about that as he was 5 years ago. He carried on walking towards the sound of Serena's voice until he found her.

S: Hey...you made it!  
C: Yeah...(they hug) You ok?  
S: Yeah...im doing fine....feeling a lot more active then before!  
C: I see something is happening here...let me guess another party?  
S: (giggles) Yeah...they only told me about it yesterday...it was kinda meant to be a surprise...its a party for the baby...like a new-arrival thing...we didnt get to make a big fuss about Zach's birth so we're going all out on this one...it's happier times!  
C: Yeah i can see....there seems to be a buzz around here...you seem really happy.  
S: I am...it's been the best thing ever....i've always wanted two kids!  
C: Yeah...you also wanted to bed as many billionaires as you could...  
S: Omg Chuck you remember that? That wasn't really an ambition...it was just to annoy my mother, and her mother!  
C: So...you said you had something urgent you wanted to talk to me about.  
S: Oh...ummm yeah...it's about phoebe.....me and Dan were talking today...and Blair. We kinda decided to get the kids Christened.  
C: Christened? What's the point in that....washing away your sins using your children?  
S: No, its not like that...its just...nice...to have them blessed...in fact...Blair has agreed to be Phoebe's Godmother....and we kind of need a Godfather too.  
C: And...  
S: And....well, there's no one else id rather have as Phoebe's Godfather other than...you...(she smiles)  
C: Your kidding me?  
S: No...Chuck...im serious....what do you say, will you?  
C: What is this? Another one of your attempts to drag me back into your lives again?  
S: What? No, Chuck...im just asking you to be her Godfather.  
C: I see what this is, im not stupid! Get Blair and Chuck to be the Godparents...eventually they'll start talking again!  
S: No, it's not like that...im not going to force you two to get along...i just wanted to choose the two best people for the job....that's what im doing....there are no other candidates....please Chuck dont take this the wrong way!  
C: Look....im not going to play happy families with you...i want to be friends...i want to be there for you but...this Godparent thing...it's unnecessary...im not doing it im sorry...(tries to walk off)  
S: Chuck please...just think about it.  
C: No, like i said....stop dragging me back into your personal lives...ive moved on! (he storms off)

On Chuck's way out he passes a room that has the door slightly ajar, as he passes he hears Blair laughing, inside the room. He stops....walks closer to the room and peeks in. Blair is in the room with Bella.

B: No!...im not your friend now! (fake crys)  
I: (laughs and puts her hands on her ears) I cant hear you!  
B: (fake crying with her hands covering her face) Mummy's sad now....you hurt mummy's feelings!  
I: (runs over to Blair) Sorry mummy...i was just joking....(pulling Blair's hands away from her face) Mummy....i didnt mean it..im sorry!  
B: (stops pretending to cry and grabs Isabella and tickles her) Ha...i was joking to....come here...(tickles her more) that's what you get if you make mummy sad!  
I: No...mummy please dont tickle me! (laughing and being tickled) Mummy your hurting me!  
B: (stops tickling her and gets worried) Really....are you hurt? Im so sorry baby? (hugs her)  
I: It's ok....it's just my tummy hurts from yesterday..  
B: It hasn't got better yet?  
I: No.  
B: You poor thing...i'll take you to the Doctors first thing tomorrow if it doesn't get better ok.  
I: I hate going to the Doctor's!  
B: (kisses her) I know baby...but we have to. Because when kids get ill they have to see a Doctor to make sure they're ok...kid's get ill a lot easier than big people, that's why you had all them injections remember. Just like Zach and all your friends at school...  
I: Yeah but they dont have a mummy as good as mine!  
B: Exactly! (hugs and kisses her)  
I: Your the bestest mummy in the whole wide world.  
B: (smiles) Aaw. baby i love you so much you know that dont you?  
I: Yes..i love you more!  
B: (gets emotional) I'll always love you...no matter what, and you'll always be mine, only mine...(tears run down her face)  
I: Mummy dont cry...(wipes her tears) dont be sad...Aunty Serena says that you shouldn't be sad in front of me, because then you make me sad.  
B: Hey...you shouldn't listen to what mummy and Serena talk about! (pinches Bella's cheeks)

Chuck finds himself smiling...why was he smiling....he hated this...watching them both...but for some reason he couldn't deny how adorable they were, together, mother and daughter....it was touching seeing them together, just being themselves, they care about each other so much...Blair was a mother...she was so different now...she seemed more mature, more together, more responsible...it was nice to see her happy, to see that she'd become such a good person...such a good parent. He looked away for a moment...he was in the wrong place....he shouldn't be standing there watching them...they weren't his problem...he didn't have any reason to be watching them, or thinking about them....he wasn't interested...good for her, she'd sorted her self out...she'd moved on, so had he...there was no reason for them to cross paths...she could live her life, he would live his, their lives wouldn't intertwine.

He looks at them one last time before leaving. Little did he know that Dan was around the corner watching him the whole time. He had seen Chuck watching Blair and Bella. Deep down Dan knew that it was more than just curiosity. He knew that something more significant had drawn Chuck to that door, to Blair's voice. He watched Chuck leave before returning to Serena and telling her what he had seen.

S: And he just stood there watching them?  
D: Yep. It was definitely not just out of curiosity...trust me, i know he must have...you know...felt something....for him to want to stand there and watch them....do you know what i mean?  
S: Yeah...i know he could never stop caring....although...im just not so sure...i dont think we should even think about it you know...they've both moved on, let them get on with their lives, they dont need each other.  
D: What about Bella, what about what she needs? Like a father for example.  
S: I know...im just not so sure its a good idea....he doesn't really want to have anything to do with Blair...let alone Bella. He still thinks she isn't his.  
D: And what about telling him the truth?  
S: Blair doesn't want that....she's been clear with us remember...she doesn't want him in her life....it's too late for him.....and Chuck doesn't want to be around either....he rejected my request of being the Godfather.  
D: What?  
S: He said he didn't want to be dragged back into our lives again...he didn't want to play happy families with us so he said no...he doesn't want to be the Godfather...  
B: Maybe it's for the best. (Blair walks in, overhearing the last part of their conversation only, about Chuck not wanting to be Godfather)  
S: B....i didnt hear you come in....how long have you been there?  
B: A second or two...look i get why you'd want to ask him to be the Godfather....you could have just told me before you asked him....i guess it doesn't make a difference since he said no anyway.  
S: Urm...yeah...i guess it doesn't....i'll just have to find someone else.

* * * * * * * *

The next evening. The new-arrival party.

It was just a small intimate occasion, for family and friends. There was still quite a number of guests there.

People are admiring Phoebe and Bella and Zach feel important to as they are also being admired by everyone. Blair and Serena spend most of the evening together with a few other friends who are also mothers. Dan hangs out with Eric (who has come to the party with Lily and Rufus) and other guy friends.

Later on in the party Chuck makes an appearance, with a big gift for the baby and a special gift for Serena. Serena is surprised to see him.

S: Chuck...you came...I ...urm didn't think you'd be here.  
C: Hey i wouldn't miss it....look about earlier...i was rude to you and im sorry....really i am....i brought you something to say sorry (he hands her a gift bag) I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.  
S: (she smiles and hugs him) Hey it's ok....no hard feelings.  
C: But...that doesn't mean....it doesn't mean that im saying yes to your offer....i cant be her Godfather...im not cut out for it.  
S: You'd be perfect.  
C: No, i cant ....i cant make that sort of commitment....i wouldn't want to let you down...or let Phoebe down...im sorry but i cant be her Godfather...but i still want to be part of...your life.  
S: (she smiles and puts her hand on his shoulder) You can go half way across the world but you'd always be a part of my life...you know how much i love you.  
C: Yeah...im really sorry though...but ill always be here for you and Phoebe and Zach and Dan...for as long as im here.  
S; For as long as you're here?! There's no way im letting you leave again! We're your family. Your staying put! Come on....join the party.

They walk off together and join Dan...Blair is also close by. The rest of the party is great fun and everyone has a good time. However, Chuck and Blair still haven't spoken to each other...

**tbc...**

**

* * *

**

**A.N. ok so I hope you liked that...it was basically a filler and the next chapter will have the Chuck/Bella scenes I told you about! I hope it's worth the wait....! It will also have Chuck/Blair! **

**Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21 Daddy Day Care

**A.N.**

**Ok so i know you're totally going to hate me after reading the first half of t his chapter, but I hope the second half with the Chuck/Bella scene makes up for it!**

**

* * *

****Chair Tales S02E21- Daddy Day Care**

It has been a week since Bella, Zach and Pheobe were Christened. Blair and Eric were named God parents to Pheobe and Zach. Serena and Dan were named God Parents for Bella.

Blair has come to Serena's house. She has had to drop Bella off to the hospital for a check up and observation.  
Blair is upset and sits with Serena on a sofa. Lilly is still at Serena's house and is leaving for home later today. She is talking on the phone near by.

B: I dont know what to do any more.....i think im losing her.  
S: Hey...(puts her hand on Blair's) we've been through this before...we can get through it again. It's just a routine check up right?  
B: No....i think it's different this time (Lily finishes her phone conversation and notices Blair upset, she joins the conversation)  
S: What makes it different?  
B: She's worse....she's more tired than ever....she's never been this sick before. Even with the medication.  
L: Hey who are we talking about?  
S: (Blair closes her eyes and puts her head into her hands) Ummm...mom....we're talking about Bella.  
L: Why what's happened?  
S: It's kind of a long story....Blair? (Blair looks up at Serena and nods, giving her permission to carry on telling Lily)...ummm....well....Bella isn't well....she has Leukaemia....and its acute..  
L: Oh my (she places her hand on Blair) That's awful...Blair....im so sorry

Blair begins to shed a tear...Lily places Blair's hand in hers....Serena puts her arm around Blair. Blair didnt know how to react....this was the first time in years that she had to experience someone finding out the truth about Bella. No one else had known except for Serena and Dan. It had been like hell for her, all these years, people questioning why Bella was in and out of hospital all the time and why she was sick more than a normal child....all along she had known that her baby had cancer and she could do nothing to change it. She just had to pretend as though everything was ok....she had to cope with it, because there was no one else there for Bella. All she had was a mother....so Blair had to be there for her daughter, for as long as Bella lived. She would have a short life, that's what the Doctors had said...so Blair would make sure that her short life would be worth living. She had promised to never cry, to never regret and to never let the cancer dictate their life choices...she was going to make sure that Bella was just like any other normal child...going to school, having fun, going places and making the most of the time that she had. She would make sure that she'd make all of Bella's dreams to come true...all of her dreams except one...Bella's dream of seeing her father, just for a second....that was one dream Blair could never deliver for her precious baby. But that made her more determined to make Bella happy in every other way possible.

L:...how is she?  
S: Well...Blair had to take her into the hospital today....she's deteriorating...some days because of the medication she can get through a few days feeling relatively fine, but most day's she'll feel sick...  
L: Well of course...she must be exhausted......how long have you known..?  
S: Umm..Blair found out when she was about 2... I was with Blair when we found out, the years before that we just thought it was Anaemia or something...Blair was afraid of seeing a specialist Doctor to find out why she was sick all the time..but we did eventually and that's when we found out it was Cancer.. It was pretty hard to take....but Blair....(puts her hand on Blair) you've taken it so well....i know it was difficult at first but you've been so brave....im so proud of you.

Blair begins to cry and Serena holds her rubbing her back...

L: I dont mean to pry....but....what does it mean...for Bella? Is she going to be ok?  
S: We dont know...it all depends on how long her body can...keep going....(Blair cries more) ssshhhh honey.....it's going to be ok....(Serena sheds a tear too but tries to stay strong for Blair)

* * * * * * * *

Later on Serena and Blair go to the hospital to pick Bella up. Her tests have been sent to be analysed so she is free to go home for the time being. She is still rather unwell but is on medication which has helped her a lot.

Serena and Blair wait outside the hospital room whilst the Doctors medicate Bella.

B: Serena...i've had so much things to deal with....i really need a favour...  
S: What do you need?  
B: I haven't paid for any of her medical care....it's all been loans....im in a lot of debt and i cant sleep at night....i haven't been able to for the past year and evey thing is just piling up....i cant cope....i wouldn't ask you for help if i wasn't desperate....  
S: B...why didnt you tell me earlier...you shouldn't have to deal with this....it's not fair...  
B: I know...i just had no choice...i couldn't afford it....im still living on the money i get from my mother ..well the money she's put aside for Bella...and the money I saved from my job at the law firm, i cant cope any more...(almost in tears)  
S: Look...how much do you need?  
B: Too much....but im not asking you to clear my debt...i just need a little bit for today...just to get her medication for the next few months...the other stuff can wait.  
S: B...how much debt are you in?  
B: I've been struggling ever since i moved here to New York...4 years Serena!...i have no job anymore, im a full time mother...not only that but i live in an expensive house that needs expensive things...i live the Upper East Side luxury life just to cover up what's really going on....i have no money S...all i have is debts, loans....and bills to pay....these medical bills are getting out of my control....it's too much....i cant cope....four years of money, wait other peoples money going down the drain....and it's just getting worse...(begins to cry) This massive hole im in....its just getting bigger and bigger.....i dont know what to do any more....i know this sounds evil....but sometimes i just want to give up....i want to give up....what kind of a mother am i!  
S: (hugs her) B....this is serious....we need help....this cant carry on....it's too much.....but dont blame this on yourself....this isn't your help honey....ill pay her medical bill today...but we need help with everything else....i probably dont have the kind of money you're talking about....but (interrupted)  
B: I know...you have your own children...you have your own life to pay for....that's why im not asking you for the money...i just need a tiny loan for today...  
S: Hey im not giving you a loan today...take it as a gift...to Bella...im not going to ask you to pay me back B...ill help as much as i can...but realistically...you need stability....clearing your debts might lift all the pressure of your head, but it's not going to solve the problem of you having no money...in terms of the near future...we need help..  
B: How am i going to get that help....i cant find a job....i need to care for my baby...she needs me there when she comes home from Kindergarten...i could get a part time job....but it'll take ages for me to get the money i need...  
S: B....I have a suggestion....but i know you wont like it.....  
B: What?  
S: Blair, you might be Blair's mother but that doesn't mean you're the only one responsible for her care....she does have a father too you know.  
B: (looks shocked) What? S...he is not her father!  
S: B, please.....you have to face the fact that he is responsible, for Bella's sake.  
B: Do you have any idea what he has put me through?! Where the hell was he when i was pregnant...where was he when she was born? Where was he when i was going through depression! Where was he when she was sick almost everyday! Where was he when i had sleepless nights all alone looking after my baby! Where was he when i was going through hell! every time mother went on business trips i was left all alone with nothing! I had to cope! Where the hell was he?! He is not her father!  
S: B...look....there's no point dwelling on the past with what happened...yes, he let you down, yes he walked away from his daughter....but he thought she wasn't his....and i know thats not an excuse but we shouldn't let those misunderstandings ruin Bella's chances of getting the care she needs...she's getting worse Blair....she needs all the care she can get. He has to step up...he has to take responsibility for his daughter...she is his responsibility and we need to get his support...she needs him.  
B: No, Serena...im not going there....i dont want him in my life...it's not going to happen...i cant let him come into my life and ruin it again....i dont deserve that...my baby doesn't deserve that! Im saying this now and im saying it only once....i do not want Chuck to know about Bella. Not ever.  
S: (looks disappointed) Ok...fine...it's your decision...i'll help you out with paying for the medication today...but you need to think of another way to help with all the other expenses and the debts.

Their conversation finishes when the Doctors allow Blair to take Bella home. Blair asks Serena if she could babysit for the afternoon whilst she goes to visit her mother. Serena agrees and takes Bella home.

* * * * * * * *

Serena arrives home and is surprised to find Chuck at the house with Zach and Pheobe. Bella runs off to look at Pheobe who is in her bouncer.

S: Chuck? What are you doing here? where's Dan?  
C: Long story...i came here to see you and Dan was here with the kids....he told me he had an emergency meeting to go to and left me here with the kids....you have no idea how glad i am to see you! Cleaning up after this little one is a nightmare! I dont know how the hell you do it!  
S: It's called being a mother! I cant believe Dan left you here alone with the kids!  
C: Is that meant to be an insult to me?  
S: No (she giggles) I just meant that you know...it wasn't really fair on you...thanks for watching them though.....nice to see they haven't driven you mad!  
C: Yeah...they were actually quite well behaved...and Dan has only been gone a while. He was in a rush so i couldn't exactly say no to him.  
S: So how are you anyway?  
C: Im fine...i came to see how you were...with the baby and everything....i was just free this afternoon so i thought id come and annoy you.  
S: (laughs) Great...well maybe i could teach you a few things...like cleaning cooking!  
C: Hey i can cook! I know a couple of things....i have lived solo for long enough to know how to look after myself.  
S: Really? Im impressed! (her phone rings) Hold on a second...(answers phone) Yes this is Mrs Humphrey......yes he is........oh no whats happened.....your kidding me.....what was he thinking!.....where is he?.....ok ill be there straight away......yes.....is he hurt badly? Oh my...ill be there right away...thank you ...bye..(hangs up the phone) I have to go...  
C: What why?  
S: Dan crashed his car...he's been hurt....i have to go to the hospital...right now....  
C: I'll take you.  
S: No...the kids...stay with the kids...please...i need to go (she runs towards the door)  
C: But Serena....i (it's to late shes left the house)

Chuck looks around for a moment regretting coming to Serena's house in the first place. He returns to the room to find the kids playing....Bella was bouncing Phoebe in her bouncer whilst Zach was playing with his train set. He watched them for a moment, trying to avoid looking at Bella, Why did she have to be there....he would just have to pretend she wasn't there. That would be difficult, she was only a kid...she'd want to speak to him at one point.

Z: Uncle...where's mum gone?  
C: Uncle? (he smiles, before picking Zach up) How many time have i told you, call me Chuck.  
Z: Ok...Chuck, where's mum.  
C: She's had to go out, she'll be back later. For now your stuck with me! (puts him down)  
I: Has she gone to see my mummy? (Chuck looks at her for a second but looks away and ignores her) Excuse me...Mr. Chuck..(she pulls on his trousers) When will mummy come to collect me?

Chuck ignores Bella once more and walks away from them quickly going over to pick Pheobe up to see if she was ok. Bella watches him, upset that he ignored her. She doesn't know why he was mean to her so sits down on the floor watching Zach play with his train, at the same time looking over to Chuck who is with Pheobe.  
Bella continues to try and get Chuck's attention, pretending to get hurt and crying hoping that he will run over to her to see if she's ok, but it doesn't work. She stops crying when Zach comes over to her and asks her to play with him. After some time, Zach goes over to Chuck to ask him to fix his broken train...Bella watches and sees that Chuck immediately responded to Zach so she decides that maybe he is in a better mood now so she runs over to them both and tries to talk to him again....once more she is ignored by him and he doesn't even look at her...she gets really upset because she thinks she's done something wrong. She doesn't understand why he was talking to Zach and Pheobe but ignoring her.  
She sits down to the floor and starts crying again, a lot heavier than before. Zach goes up to her and asks her why she's crying but she doesn't respond...Zach tries a number of things to get her to stop but again she doesnt stop crying. The whole time Chuck is aware that she is upset and trys not to look at her. But the sound of her crying makes him feel really guilty for not trying ot calm her down. He feels like a bad person but at the same time he cant stand the fact that he has to be around her....Blair's daughter...Zane's daughter....it takes him at least 5 minutes to let the guilt overcome him...he reluctantly walks over to her and looks down at looks up at him and immediately calms down a little, she sniffles and waits for him to say something.

C: (he gulps) What's wrong...stop crying. (she continues to sniffle and her tears haven't stopped, he kneels down in front of her) Why are you crying?

She raises her arms up to him in a gesture to get him to pick her up, He didn't want to but he felt bad for ignoring her, he was alone with the kids so he decides to just be civil, to be the adult, so he picks her up and sits her down on his lap on the sofa. She immediately stops crying and wipes her tears away. Her breathing returns to normal. They sit for a moment in silent. She leans on his chest.

C: Why were you crying?  
I: ....(sniffs) because i was sad.  
C: About what?  
I: You didnt be nice to me like you were nice to Zach or Pheobe.  
C: (short silence) i....im sorry....i was being immature.  
I: What does that mean? (she looks up at him)  
C: (he giggles) nothing...it doesn't matter...(He looked at her carefully, for the first time...she was just like Blair, he smiles at her) where did your mummy go?  
I: I dont know. She said she'd pick me up later....but i dont know when.  
C: Is she.....going to come here?  
I: I dont know. sometimes Aunty Serena takes me home.  
C: (Isabella touches Chucks face and notices her hospital band around her wrist) What's that?  
I: (plays with the band) Its this thing the Doctor put on me...i have one every time i go hospital.  
C: Why did you need to go to the hospital?  
Z: (shouts across the room) because she always get ill! She's weak!  
I: No im not! Mummy says im stronger than everyone else and more brave! Because i have more problems than most children! Im not weak!  
C: Let me see it...

He holds her hand up and reads the writing on her band...all it said was the ward number and her full name....Isabella Hope Madison Bass. Bass the name had never stung him so hard before...why was his name on there! It meant that Blair had named her after him....as if she wanted it to look like she was his daughter...but she wasn't! how could Blair do something like this, he thought....how could she give her his name! It made him angry...but he was concious of not taking out his anger on Bella...it wasn't her fault....she wasn't responsible...he looked at her once more, he was still in shock...this little girl had his name...she had no idea about it...she had no idea about the history he and her mother shared...

After a moment of silence, with Chuck adjusting to having Bella on his lap and Bella getting used to Chuck's presence Bella feels a little bored watching Zach playing and simply sitting with a silent Chuck, she gets an idea.

I: Mr. Chuck can we play a game?  
C: Urm...I guess we could....what do you want to play?

Bella starts clapping her hands in excitement and Zach also begins to pay attention. Bella bounces up and down on Chuck's lap whilst thinking of a game they could play and Chuck has to steady her, worrying that she may fall off and hurt herself, Blair would kill him.

I: I know! I know! Hide and seek! Can we play!  
C: Ok, how do we play?  
I: (looks at him in confusion) you dont know how to play hide and seek!?  
C: Well, do you hide and i find you?  
I: (crosses her arms) Well it's a bit more compli...com-pli-cated than that!  
C: Explain it...i've never played before.  
I: Well we hide and you have to close your eyes and count up to a big number and then you have to find us!  
Z: Then after you find everyone, whoever gets found first has to count while everyone else hides!  
I: We can hide anywhere in the house!  
C: Look, we'll play but you have to promise not to go too far away ok, stay down stairs because I dont know this house well.

Bella and Zach nod their heads excitedly in agreement and Zach runs off to hide. Bella tells Chuck to count to 20 and then shocks Chuck by giving him a kiss on the cheek before jumping off his lap and chasing after Zach.  
Chuck was frozen for a moment touching his cheek where he had been kissed by Bella so unexpectedly. He couldn't help but smile a little and feel a little touched at the gesture but then he remembered who Bella was and the smile faded.

After a few minutes of searching he came into the kitchen and could hear giggling coming from the pantry. He creeps up to the door of the pantry.

C: (Speaks loudly) Now, is that giggles I can hear? I wonder where that's coming from...hhmmm

He then swings the door open and Bella comes flying out and into his arms as he bends down to her level. He is shocked again by her willingness to get close to him and wonders if all children are like that. She is laughing and wraps her arms around his neck and he holds onto her whilst standing upright and laughing with her.

I: You found me! Lets go find Zach! (she giggles)  
C: Ok, but let's go check on Pheobe first.  
I: Ok Mr. Chuck! (she wraps her arms around his neck tighter and leans her head onto his shoulder.)

They Check on Pheobe who is happily sitting in her bouncer playing with a soft toy. They then leave the room towards the staircase to find Zach.

C: Are you sure he's here? (he whispers)  
I: Yes, he's definitely in the closet by the stairs, I saw him go in! (she giggles)  
C: Isn't that cheating? (he smiles)  
I: Well I wont tell if you dont! (She smirks at him)

He looked at her closely then, because he was sure he had seen that smirk before. It was just too creepy, Her eyes, her nose and now the smirk. He refused to dwell on it and instead got on with the game they were playing with Bella still in his arms.

They open the closet door and Zach comes out in a fit of laughter at being found last.

Z: Ha you found Bella first! Ha ha i'm a better hider than you! (he points a finger at Bella)  
I: (she pouts) So! Mr Chuck tell him not to always tease me!  
C: Urm...Zachary, you shouldn't make fun of girls, it's not very nice, (he mutters under his breath) _besides one day you might actually fall in love with the girl you fight with most.  
_I: What did you say?  
C: Nothing, never mind (he laughs to himself glad that neither of the kids hadn't heard)

They walk back to Pheobe.

I: Im hungry Mr. Chuck...  
Z: Yeah me too (he runs over to Bella and Chuck) can you make us dinner please!?

Chuck sees this as an opportunity to get away from Bella so immediately gets up and agrees to make them dinner. He goes into the kitchen and finds things that he can use to cook a meal for them all, he'd make enough for Serena and Dan for when they got back.

He'd been in the kitchen almost an hour before someone came to the door. He goes to open it, leaving the dinner cooking in the oven.  
It was Blair. He opens the door and she is shocked to find him inside.

B: You? What are you doing here?! (she barges in) Where's Serena....and Dan?  
C: They aren't here.  
B: What do you mean they aren't here! Where are the kids....(she walks in and finds the kids) Oh my ....you're here....with the kids! What the hell was she thinking! (Bella runs over to Blair) hey baby are you ok?  
I: Yes mummy it's fun! Me and Zach are playing and Mr. Chuck was making us dinner!  
B: (looks over to Chuck) Making dinner? Are you serious?!  
C: Actually yes....surprisingly i know how to cook a few things...  
B: (goes over to pick up Phoebe) Bella...has Pheobe been ok? She hasn't cried or anything?  
I: No....we've been playing with her.  
B: And Zach how long have mummy and daddy been gone?  
Z: More than an hour.  
C: It was an emergency...dont know if i should say in front of the kids...  
B: (she walks over towards the kitchen alone, Chuck follows her) Where are they?  
C: Dan crashed his car, Serena had to go to the hospital...she left me here with the kids...  
B: Omg is Dan ok?  
C: I dont really know...she kinda just ran out of the house without saying much...  
B: Oh God...  
C: I could....take you to see them if you like?  
B: No, i've had enough of hospitals for one day!  
C: Well....ummmm...dinners probably nearly ready....you should probably stay....and help me with the kids till Serena and Dan get back...thats if they do.  
B: (looks at him considering his offer) Well...seeing as Bella is probably hungry....i guess i can stay....for dinner.  
C: Well the table needs setting...i'll do it...if you can just keep an eye on the oven.  
B: Ok..  
C: And the kids.  
B: Sure.

Chuck walks off leaving Blair in the kitchen.

Later on at the dinner table. Everyone is sat eating dinner (Chuck Blair and the kids)

B: So Bella, how was your day?  
I: Well...the Doctor said i have to take new medicine because the old one isn't good enough (interrupted)  
B: No! I mean...here...at Serena's house...were you having fun?  
I: Oh...yeah...  
Z: She was crying again!  
B: You were crying?  
I: No...i was just....sad because....my head was hurting. But then we had lot's of fun, Mr. Chuck played hide and seek, he's really nice mummy! (she claps her hands in excitement)  
B: Ok...(she ignores the comment about Chuck) well if your head hurts we'll get you straight to bed when we get home.  
C: (Changes the subject) So....do you think we should call Serena to see if Dan's ok?  
B: Urm...i guess you could do later....

Short silence.

C: (looks up at Blair, who catches his eye, they stare at each other for a moment) Urm, Blair....about that day, when we first saw each other, again, at the diner, Viand....i said some mean things, i shouldn't have been such a ....  
B: Pig?  
C: (his expression changes slightly and he smiles) well, i guess you could call it that....loo i just wanted to apologise for it, that's all.  
B: Well go on then.  
C: I just did.  
B: no you didn't actually say the magic word.  
C: Ok..im sorry. happy? (he smiles)  
B: (smiles back) sure. (continues to eat)  
C: No, really i am sorry, i said some horrible things, i was way out of order.  
B: (looks up at him) it's fine, forgiven and forgotten. Anyway when did you learn how to cook lasagne?  
C: A few years ago....i was in between houses...i was staying with this Chick who had two kids and she kinda taught me a lot.  
B: Really? I can imagine.  
C: No...it wasn't like that...she was just a friend. I stopped being that guy years ago.  
B: (looks at him for a moment, not knowing whether to believe him or not) Sure.  
C: She had a partner anyway.  
B: So what else did she teach you?  
C: How to be responsible....one of her kids was a baby, like Pheobe and the other was 4. So i kinda learnt how to you know...be with kids...im actually pretty good with them.  
B: With all kids? Or just the ones you chose to acknowledge?  
C: (looks at her blankly, there is a short silence as he doesn't respond, Blair looks away from him) Im going to give Serena a call and see how she is.

He excuses himself from the table and calls Serena. a couple of minutes later he returns.

C: They're on their way home, they shouldn't be too long...it wasn't a serious accident, he's going to be fine. He wasn't really injured.  
B; Great....lucky him....urm...have you finished your dinner?  
C: Yeah...i'll clean up dont worry...  
B: No, you dont have to...i'll do it...you should probably get going....i can take care of the kids from here and like you said, Serena and Dan will be back soon anyway...you should go.  
C: (looks at her for a moment) Ok....fine....ill go. I'll get my things. (he goes off to look for his jacket)

Chuck returns with his jacket on and says bye to Zach and Phoebe, He even forces a smile at Bella when she says bye to him. Blair walks Chuck to the door so she can close it behind him. Chuck walks out of the door but stops the door just as Blair is about to close it.

C: Wait...  
B: what?  
C: I just want to know one thing.  
B: (looks at him, she cant stop herself from becoming emotional) What?  
C: Isabella Hope Madison....Bass.....why?  
B: (sighs) You really want to know?  
C: Yeah...  
B: I'll tell you...but then you walk away and dont ever speak to me again.  
C: (he swallows, does he really want to risk not ever being able to speak to her again....but he needed to know why she gave Bella his name.) Fine...just tell me, and i wont bother you again.  
B: (she looks down) Isabella because...mother wanted that name, Hope....because I Hoped that she would find her father one day, (a tear begins to roll down her cheek) Madison.....because she was....she was conceived in Madison Square Gardens.....and Bass.....because.....that's her father name....her biological father.....(she begins to silently cry as she watches Chuck standing there in shock) now leave

She closes the door and finally gets to cry without him there. It takes Chuck a few minutes to get out of his trance as he manages to turn around towards his car and drive home, still in shock. Not knowing how to process the things Blair had just said to him. Isabella Hope Madison Bass.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Ok so again i'm sorry about the whole Bella situation that I dropped in this chapter, but when I was writing the chapter plan it felt right to make something so drastic happen, besides the story kind of needed something this serious to bring Chair together so I hope you understand the point of that particular story line! Sorry! **

**Review please! What did you think of the Chuck/Bella/Blair scenes?**


	22. Chapter 22 Child's Play

**A.N.**

**Thankyou so much for all the reviews I really appreciate it!**

**Just as a reply to one of them...I know it's slightly unrealistic for Blair to be in debt...but she is distant from her mother now ever since she left home to live with Chuck in New Haven so she would never really feel comfortable with going to her with money problems...we know how stubborn Blair can be...when she asked Serena it was a moment of desperation where Serena was the only one there at that time and she only asked for a loan with the intention of paying her back. **

**Blair and Eleanor don't have much of a relationship any more and they hardly ever speak or visit each other, Blair hasn't been honest with her mother about Bella's illness because when she found out herself she was afraid to tell anyone, only Serena knew to begin with. She lied to her mother about Bella's condition because she hoped Bella would get better and she figured she would eventually tell her mother the truth but it never really happened so just continued to live the lie..this stuff is touched on in this chapter...  
**

**Blair still has not asked anyone to clear her debt and would definitely not go to her mother because she feels it is her sole responsibility to pay for her daughter's cancer treatment, along with the other Upper East Side luxury lifestyle which has been costing a lot. **

**She has no job because she is a full time carer for Bella and due to her health history and with what happened to Bella during her birth and after, she does not want anyone caring for her daughter other than herself which is why she has no job and hasn't asked anyone for help with Bella's care. Plus you could probably assume that it could also have something to do with her own upbringing and her mother never being around to bring her up because of her job....Hope that explains things a bit more!**

**

* * *

**

**Chair Tales S02E22- Child's Play**

It's been a week since Blair and Chuck spoke at Serena's house. A week since Blair made such a huge revelation to Chuck. Why did she do it, she thought, as she laid in her bed, next to her sleeping princess....she was the one who was so adamant that Chuck should never find out the truth. But that moment, when Chuck asked her that dreaded question she felt it necessary to answer. It was her moment of weakness, like all the other times he would come to her and she'd fall for those eyes, she could never resist.

She was glad that she'd closed the door when she did, only God knows what he would have asked next, God knows what she would have done if he had stayed a while longer...since that night, she couldn't seem to get him out of her head...he'd be on her mind day and night. That's what Chuck Bass did to her...drive her crazy. He made her feel like no one else ever could. In fact she hadn't felt like this in years...the feeling of lust and need, the feeling of temptation, the cold hands and shivering lips, the tingling in her stomach...it had been so long.

After all these years, how did he have such a strong hold on her...how could she hate someone so much but love them even more....why did she have to know someone who she could forgive for any mistake he made....he had left her all those years ago...she knew it was her fault, she was the one that didnt trust him, she was the one that was always suspicious of him, she was the one who was insecure and thats what led her to sin...she was the one who cheated on him, it hurt her, but not as much as it hurt him, especially since he had changed for her, he had struggled in silence with the business and he had truly given everything for her, but she cheated on him and thats what ultimately drove him away.

As much as it killed her that he'd left without looking back, he'd denied his daughter, as much as it killed her, she knew she was responsible...she had to start accepting that, she had to fully accept that she was responsible and that she had served the consequences....it was time to move on...with or without him....She got up from her bed.

How could she even consider being with him again...it was out of the question....another moment of weakness, she had to be strong, she had to withstand the temptation...there was no way she was going to take that road again, there was no way she could let herself get trapped in such a relationship again....just because he was back in New York it didnt mean she had to have anything to do with him...it didnt mean they had to either be together or not...they could just be friends, or not even that, she had already told him never to bother her again and he had agreed, so if he kept his side of the deal then everything would be fine. She would never bother him again.

They would never speak again. It is over. She sighed, how many times would 3 words and 8 letters haunt her...those words were the beginning and the end...but this time it was the latter, the end. It is over.

She hears a whisper. Bella. She'd woken up. Blair smiles and sits back down on her bed next to Bella.

B: Morning baby.  
I: Mummy...(Blair smiles and kisses Bella's forehead, she notices that Bella doesn't look well)  
B: Baby are you ok?  
I: Mummy....it hurts.  
B: Hey (she lifts her up on to her thighs and touches her face) Oh my God baby you're freezing. What hurts Bella?  
I: Everything (she starts coughing)  
B: Hey...it's ok..ill get your medicine...(she gets up to find her medicine and gives some to Bella)

After giving Bella her medicine she takes her to the bathroom to use the toilet but Bella can barely sit upright, she has to hold her the whole way. Blair becomes really worried and calls Bella's Doctor.  
It takes the Doctor half an hour to arrive at Blair's house and Bella has become worse, she is vomiting and crying of pain. She keeps coughing and gasping for air as she is finding it difficult to breathe.  
Once th Doctor does some checks he suggest that he should take them to the hospital straight away. Blair becomes really upset and scared but tries to stay strong in front of Bella. The Doctor carries Bella to his car and Blair follows as they head to the hospital.

Once at the hospital Bella has been taken to Accident and Emergency as she is having trouble breathing and also has a bad fever. Blair is told to wait out side whilst they take some tests. Blair is in tears she doesn't understand what is going on and one of the nurses is comforting her. She is crying really badly as she can see Bella through the window wearing a breathing mask with Doctors surrounding her trying to calm her down.

* * * * * * * * *

It was nearing the end of the day, Bella's Test results were impending. Blair was at Bella's bedside as she slept. Hopefully the worse was over and the test's would just show another infection which could be fixed with some new medication. Blair waited. quietly singing to her sleeping daughter, whilst rubbing her forehead. She was still cold, even in the heated room. Even with a fever, she was still cold.

It was almost another half hour before the Doctor finally came in to the room, holding some files. He looked concerned.

B: (she stands up) What is it? Are those her results? What's wrong with my baby?  
Doc: Isabella's preliminary test results have shown some concern. We will have to keep her in the hospital for a while, we're moving her to the children's ward, she'll be in the ICU (intensive Care Unit)...  
B: Wait...(begins to cry) does this mean she's serious?  
Doc: We do still need to carry out more tests but, things are looking critical...with Isabella's history...this could be quite serious so we would like to be prepared for the worst.  
B: Wait...what's wrong with her! You must know! Is it a transplant....does she need the Bone Marrow....i'll give it to her....i've told you we can use a transplant to fix this but you never listen!  
Doc: Blair....we've spoken about this...it's too late for a transplant....the leukaemia is here to stay.  
B: But she's never had anything like this before....what's wrong with her....please tell me (she is still in tears, begging for the Doctor to tell her)  
Doc: Ok...i wasnt going to say anything until we were sure, but seeing as i've known you and Bella for so long, i want you to be prepared for the worst....Bella...is....showing typical symptoms of pneumonia....  
B: (is shocked) what does that mean?  
Doc: It means....the Leukaemia, all the infections she's had...they've started to get the better of her....if my judgement is right...then this is a serious case of pneumonia....she's going to be moved to ICU immediately to get the specialist care she needs.  
B: (she runs back to Bella and holds her hands whilst sobbing) you cant leave me baby....you dont understand....i need you....(she kisses her and continues to cry) please...come back to me....  
Doc: the nurses will be here soon, we'll be moving her within the hour....(he walks over to Blair and touches her shoulder) Blair...it'll be fine...you just need to be strong....for Bella...we knew this could happen one day....come on....you should take a break...get something to eat or get some rest.  
B: No, i want to stay with my baby. i cant leave her.

The Doctor excuses himself and leaves the room. Blair begins to cry, she couldn't believe it had come to this...she thought Bella would get through it. she knew how strong she was....she just had to keep hoping....Bella would get the best medical care in this hospital...she knew she couldn't afford it because of how expensive the treatment was and how much it had drained her account over the past few years and of course all the money that was being spent on their lifestyle. She had always known it would eventually come to this but she always expected to have enough money because she was an Upper East Sider after all.

She had never expected it to come to this otherwise she would have found a way to keep her job at the law firm and work her way up to a good position whilst at the same time make sure Bella's care was more than adequate. But it was too late to dwell on what she should have done in the past, she needed the money and begging her mother was out of the question, she was just too stubborn for that and she couldn't break down in front of Eleanor who had always assumed Blair was so strong after becoming a mother.

Lying to Eleanor about the extent of Bella's condition hadn't helped either, Blair had convinced Eleanor that Bella just had anaemia like they had assumed in the first place. Blair didn't want anyone knowing about Bella's true fate back then and lie after lie hadn't helped Blair's promise to herself that she would eventually tell Eleanor the truth, but the lies just kept piling up and soon Blair couldn't face admitting her lies to her mother. Right now she couldn't care less if her mother found out the truth because Bella had deteriorated so much and deep down Blair needed Eleanor, even if she wasn't able to admit that to herself, it's not like Blair and Eleanor had ever been there for each other in the past, they hardly ever spoke or visited each other.

But she didn't care, she'd get the money, no matter what...she knew from that moment that she would have to do anything and everything to get the money she needed to pay for the best medical care needed to get Bella through her latest illness.

The next afternoon.  
It has been a little over a day since Bella's arrival at hospital. Blair has stayed with her the whole time.  
The Doctors have officially diagnosed Bella with Pneumonia and Bella is in a critical condition. She is on heavy medication and pain relief. Blair hasn't spoken a word since the Doctors announced the diagnosis. One of the family support officers (FSO) has tried to convince Blair to go home to rest, she doesn't want to go home but asks the FSO to call Serena to the hospital.

Almost half an hour later Blair sees Serena running up to her, Blair runs and falls into Serena's arm, bursting into tears. Serena tries to calm her down and comfort her but eventually cant help but cry with her. The both of them cry together for a while holding each other. The FSO is still there and asks them both to come to the waiting room so they can have some privacy. They follow the FSO into the waiting room, Blair is still crying but Serena has calmed down, she holds onto Blair's hand not wanting to let go.  
Once in the room Serena sits onto the sofa and Blair falls down next to her, still in tears.

S: Hey.....(kisses Blair's forehead) be strong.....i know it's hard.....but we have to try....for Bella.  
B: I (between crying) cant be strong.....not when she's so weak....i can feel her pain S.....i dont know what to do...  
S: When did this start?  
B: She'd been feeling sick for a few days, i thought it was just a fever....then yesterday morning she could barely move....she was coughing out blood....i was so scared S...(she continues to cry and Serena cuddles her)  
S: We knew this would happen one day...we knew it would be this bad....we just have to hang in there....have hope....she's been through so much....she'll get through this...  
B: I cant afford it S...they'll want money and i cant prove that i have it...what if they stop the treatment...what will ido.  
S: Hey...you'll have the money....i'll pay for everything....  
B: No....but you have your own kids to look after....you need your money...i know that you're saving for Zach and Pheobe's future...i cant take your money...  
S: B....sshhh...dont worry about the money ok....i'll take care of it...i promise....even if it doesnt come from my account. i'll get it from somewhere...promise me you wont think about the money...it's not your problem....you just need to be strong for Bella....she'll get through this..  
FSO: Blair...(she kneels down and puts her hand on Blair's knee) Bella is in critical condition....i know the best thing is to have hope....but we all know that we have to be prepared for all possibilities. This could be a long haul....anything can happen...and about the costs of medical care....the treatment is expensive but you shouldn't be worrying about that...you obviously have friends around you who are willing to take care of that....you just need to focus on coping strategies....  
S: B....look at me....(she lifts Blair's head up) im not going to let anything happen to you.....no matter how this ends im going to be there for you....to pick up the pieces...i promise....i love you so much B. (she cuddles her tighter and Blair continues to cry)  
FSO: I know one of the nurses is arranging a bed for you Blair...you'll be able to stay with Bella for a few nights at a time...you may need to return home to get some things, like clothes and stuff.  
S: I'll go...Blair you can stay here...with Bella. I'll go get some things for you.

Serena hugs Blair goodbye before leaving for Blair's apartment.

* * * * * * * *

Half an hour later Serena arrives at Blair's apartment. It was a bit messy, there were dishes still on the table, some of Bella's clothes lying around. the TV was still on standby. Serena picked up the remote and put the TV on, there was a DVD inside, the finishing credits were playing. Blair and Bella were probably watching the movie during dinner and then must have gone straight to bed afterwards. She takes the DVD out of the TV, reading the cover. Beauty and the Beast....She smiles...it was Bella's favourite animated film....only because the name of the princess was Bella! she put the DVD back in its case and turned off the TV.

She picked up some of Bella's clothes from the floor and folded them neatly, placing them on the sofa. She cleaned up the table and loaded the dishwasher. There were a few other things that Serena decided to clean up too. When Blair came home, cleaning would be the last thing she'd want to do so Serena made sure the house was clean.

When she was done cleaning, she went to Blair's bedroom. The bed was a mess...there were blood stains on the sheets....she remembered Blair saying that Bella had coughed out blood. She must have slept with Blair that night.

She finds a luggage bag and opens it, it was empty so she goes over to Blair's closet and begins looking for some clothes. She looks away for a moment...the emotion of what was going on with Blair overtook her. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She tried not to cry. She looked once more at the blood on the bed. She had to get rid of it. She went over and took off the sheets from the bed and threw them to the ground...she'd take them to the utility room and wash them later.

She returned to the bedside, she noticed some letters on the bedside table....she opened them. Bills bills and more bills...all unpaid and overdue...then there was the payment reminder for Bella's medical treatment. She closed her eyes in shock when she saw how much money Blair owed. There was no way Blair could cough up this sort of money. It was too much, even for Serena.

The emotion she felt was hard to control...she put the bills back on the table, she was going to find that money no matter what. There was no way she could let her best friend suffer like this.  
She got straight back up and went to the closet once more, the sooner she got her things packed and sent over to the hospital the sooner she could find a way of getting the money. Lily would be the first point of call, she knew her mother would always be happy to help.

She reached up to get a towel and accidentally dropped a few things from the top shelf...she kneeled on the floor to pick the things she had dropped. one of the things was a good luck charm Blair had stolen from Constance...Serena laughed, it was more of a keepsake...there was a wind chime that hung above the gate at the school steps....Blair said it was where Chuck finally admitted his feeling for her, outside school by the gate. Every time she'd walk past it would remind her of that day, so on one day she decided to take it. Serena was surprised that Blair had held onto it for so long. She looked at the floor of the closet, noticing a box. She pulled it out. it had a padlock but it wasn't locked. She opened it. She couldn't believe what was inside...more than just keepsakes.

She emptied the box out...there were a number of things that stood out. All of them things that Blair had collected and kept for so long. She looked through the things, she came across something so ancient...the invitation to the Kiss on the Lips party! She couldn't believe Blair had kept that...then there were some photos...she flicked through them, most of them of her and Blair...she begins to cry, thinking of how everything had started...they used to think it was so difficult back then...but those times were nothing like the hard times they were going through today....she carried on looking at the photos smiling and crying at the memories.

She was crying now...she couldn't control the tears....she saw an envelope and opened it...it was a letter from Chuck....the letter he'd left her the day he left, she read it...she couldn't believe what was written in there...Chuck was so angry...it was such a heartbreaking letter...Serena had never cried so much in her life...she was distraught...how could things have got so bad...how were they lives in such a bad state....why was she having the perfect life whilst Blair was suffering so much...it had always been like this, she'd have all the fruits of life whilst Blair would always fail at everything, Blair would never get what she wanted, she was losing everything....and all this time she thought Blair had moved on....But no, Blair had held on to everything....all these things, these memories they must have haunted her for so long.

It took her a while to get herself together....looking at the photos made her smile again, but still cry at the same time. She then noticed a letter from the hospital. She opened it. Inside were the results from Zane's paternity test. She read through the document....It was proof that Bella wasn't Zane's child.  
She wiped her tears away with her sleeve putting all the things back into the box. She had to get the things Blair would need for the hospital...she packed a few things in the bag and returned downstairs loading the washing. Then she left the apartment.

* * * * * * * *

Serena arrived to her first destination. She called his name from the door....within a minute he arrived. She was still a mess, her eyes watery, she couldn't stop the emotions from getting the best of her. She had just made a difficult decision, it was make or break...she knew how much Blair would hate her for doing this without her permission, but maybe one day she would thank her.

S: Chuck...(he approached her)  
C: Woah...what the hell happened to you? Is everything ok?  
S: No not really..(she sniffs, wiping her eyes)  
C: You've been crying, come inside tell me what's happened.  
S: No Chuck i cant stay...i have to be somewhere. I just came to give you something (she held something out for him, he takes it)  
C: What is this?  
S: Open it. I have to go.  
C: Wait...(she leaves his house before he can question her further)

He looks at what he is holding in his hand. He returns to his lounge, knowing that whatever it was, it would be something serious.  
He took out the papers from the envelope and read it. He was in utter shock. It was like a blow to the face....the one thing in his life that he was so sure about on the outside but doubted on the inside...the answer was in his hand....the proof of Bella's paternity was in his hand. Zane's negative paternity test.

Zane wasn't the father.

Chuck was.

All this time he had doubted her...this was the proof that would tear him apart...prove him wrong...it didnt change the fact that she'd cheated on him but it changed the fact that maybe if he'd stayed they could have sorted things out. Bella was his daughter...Blair had known all along....she had been suffering in silence for so long...all this time....this was the truth that he had dreaded the moment he had found out about Zane. Somehow he wasn't that surprised....it made him feel guilty that it actually took some piece of paper to convince him that Bella was his blood.

Why couldn't he just admit that she had his eyes....why couldn't he just admit that he could see himself in her....he had known straight after leaving the park that day that she was his...he could just never admit it until he had this piece of paper....is that how inhuman he was...it made him feel sick that he had denied such a beautiful girl a father....he felt sick that he needed scientific proof to acknowledge her as his daughter...he didnt need this test result....he couldn't look at it any longer....he threw it into the fire....no one would need that now...no one would need that proof...Blair's testimony would be enough....Bella's physical resemblance to him would be enough...she was his daughter....and no piece of paper needed to prove that.

He had no idea what he needed to do next.

**

* * *

**

**A.N Hope you liked that! The next chapter is Chuck-centric so you might like that!**

**Review please and let me know what you think! I have to say I am pleasantly surprised by the number of review on this fic compared to my other one (Reality of Perfection) becasue that one is much bettter written and has much better CB in it..but maybe the whole science fiction backdrop puts people off! Oh well....**

**Will try my best to post next chapter tomorrow!  
**


	23. Chapter 23 The Prodigal Son

**A.N. Thank you for all the reviews! I totally love them all! The fic is coming to an end soon not long to go, so I hope you like how things turn out. **

* * *

**Chair Tales S02E23- The Prodigal Son**

It had been a long 2 weeks, he'd spent most of it at work, ignoring everything else that was going on his life. He hadn't been in touch with anyone other than work colleagues.  
He buried himself in work. But eventually he ran out of things to do.  
Waking up in the morning was the hardest part, because that's when he'd have to plan his day. Not only that, but every time he woke up he'd be reminded that everything that had happened wasn't a dream, it was real and he'd have to face it.  
Maybe today was that day, the day he'd have to face the music.  
Unlucky for him it was his day off today so he couldn't consume himself in work.  
He couldn't keep hiding, it wasn't right. 5 precious years had been wasted. He couldn't stretch things out any longer.

He wondered if Blair knew that Serena had exposed her secret to him. He wondered how she would react to him finally accepting the truth. He was almost ready to embrace fatherhood, well he thought he was. Would Blair want him around? Would she want him involved in Bella's life? Would Bella want him as her father?

He remembered how she'd begged for his attention that night at Serena's house. She definitely liked him, and he liked her. She was perfect, so small, beautiful and well behaved. Blair had done a good job in raising her. He wondered if she'd be the same child if he had been around for the past five years. Maybe she was better off without him.

Blair was coping so well and Bella seemed so happy and well raised, maybe she didn't need a father, especially not one like Chuck. He'd failed in every relationship, what made him think he'd make a good father.  
Maybe he should just stay away from Bella, she'd be better off without him, she didn't need him, he had nothing to offer her. He looked at his alarm clock. It was still early. He could keep ignoring his problems or he could get out of bed and go into work, try to get his mind off Bella. Instead he decides to go soul searching. He needed to figure things out.

The name Bella would wonder his head almost all the time so there was no point trying to avoid the issue any more. It was time to make that difficult decision. Was he going to step up and take responsibility or would he run away again?  
He kept thinking about the paternity test results. It proved that he was the father. There was no question about that any more.  
Then there was that night, the night he spoke to Blair about Bella's full name...Hope, Madison...of course, Madison square gardens, the NY Knicks game that Serena and Dan had organised a trip to, that's when he had made up with Blair, in the back of the limo.

Out of all places, Bella was conceived in the limo.  
Their love limo.

He needed to get out of the house...it was time to put things into perspective.  
His first stop. A bar. He knew he hadn't gotten drunk in a long time, he'd promise himself 3 years ago, after rehab. No more drinking. But desperate times called for desperate measures.  
He took a step towards the bar counter and sat on a stool before ordering a drink. Just then the guy sitting next to Chuck turned towards him.

T: Chuck Bass! Nate's favourite friend!  
C: (smiles) Tripp, Nathaniel's favourite Cousin! long time no see! (they shake hands)  
T: What brings you here? Drowning your sorrows or just an innocent drink?  
C: A bit of both. I've got some thinking to do. I thought the scotch would help. (lifts up his glass before taking a sip)  
T: Interesting...so, i hear your a business man now, quiet a successful one?  
C: Yeah, you heard right...what about you?  
T: Life's pretty great man, got the job, the money, the car, the wife and the kids!  
C: (laughs) was that in order of importance?  
T: (laughs) nah, well more like reverse order...nothings better than the wife and kids...money cant buy you love...and a man without love is a lonely man without a life.

Chuck looks away, stung by how much Tripp's words made sense.

T: Did i touch a nerve there? (chuck doesn't respond) who is she? Or is there anyone?  
C: There might be...someone.  
T: Blair Waldorf right?  
C: How did you...  
T: She used to be with Nate, ive met her a few times, i asked Nate about her once a few years back, he mentioned that she was with you...so what happened?  
C: Id be here all day if i told you...we're not together right now.  
T: So what do you want from the scotch?  
C: I don't know.....comfort? .....you're a married man with a kid, or kids...is it worth it? I mean people get by with what they have, why do you need something you cant have?  
T: Look, why don't we forget about the drink and go for a walk, maybe i can show you the answer to your question?  
C: How?  
T: My wife and 2 children should be home, you can come over for lunch and we can exchange business contacts while we're at it.  
C: Sure.

* * * * * * * *

Tripp and Chuck arrive at Tripp's house. They go inside and are greeted by Alex and Adrianna, Tripp's children, Maureen, his wife also approaches them.

T: And this is my beautiful wife (they kiss) and we love each other more each day...Maureen, this is Chuck Bass, heir of Bass Inc. Son of Bart Bass.  
M: Nice to meet you (they shake hands) your an old friend of Nate's right?  
C: Yeah...and its nice to meet you too.  
Alex: Daddy your just in time for lunch!  
T: Great! I hope there's enough for one more! Why don't we go into the dining room?

They have lunch and talk. Chuck notices how close and happy Tripp's family is, they all know so much about each other and all seem so happy.  
Its clear that Alex adores his father, he looked 10 years old, Adriana was probably 8.  
They both seemed so well looked after. Tripp was working full time, he was a successful politician just like Chuck was a successful businessman and yet he was still able to be a good family man.  
And Maureen seemed so happy with him, they were so much in love, they'd been together for over 10 years and were still so much in love. It was possible.

M: So Chuck, tell us about you.....how's the business going?  
C: It's going great....i only moved back here to New York a few months ago. I had been with my Uncle Jack before the move until father called and offered me a proposition to work here in the City, so things have been going pretty well.  
M: Well that's good to hear...being successful isn't that easy...my Tripp can tell you all about that!  
T: Yeah, it's a tough journey for some...but for some of us it comes easily....you know having family in the right places...  
C: Well i kind of had to work my way up...in my fathers eyes...he doubted me for a long time until my Uncle gave me the break i needed, after that everything seemed to fall into place.  
M: So the business front is sounding good...how about your social life...any girlfriend? Wife?  
C: Ummmm no...i dont really think about that.  
T: Really...that's not what you said at the bar....it kinda seemed like you were thinking about it?  
C: Well....things happen you know...sometimes life throws things at you and you kinda have to try figuring things out.  
M: So you have been thinking about it? Settling down i mean? Is there....anyone?  
C: No.  
T: Blair Waldorf.  
M: Blair? Wasn't that....a girlfriend of Nate's?  
T: Was....a long long time ago...in high school i think....but Chuck has a history with her....so Chuck....where is Blair anyway?  
C: (sighs) Here in New York...on the other side of town.  
T: Oh, so you guys all still live on the Upper East Side....what brought you to the West today?  
C: I dont know...my office is in Mid Town so i just decided to go the other way...You Upper West Siders aren't much different to us.  
T: Back to your love life....have you seen her?  
C: Who Blair? Yeah a few times.  
T: And? Have you spoken?  
C: It's a long complicated story...we boke up for good 5 years ago...now that im back in town it's kinda....odd.  
M: Well if you still have feelings for her....maybe you should have another go....is she with anyone?  
C: No.  
T: Well then....what's the problem!?  
C: She has a kid...  
T: Oh.  
C: No but the kid is mine....she was pregnant when i left.  
M: You left her when she was pregnant?  
C: Look i told you it's complicated....she cheated on me and i thought the baby wasnt mine, i left, now im back, Serena showed me the paternity test result proving the kid is mine...so here i am now totally confused about what to do next.  
T: Woah you're still friends with Serena Van Der Woodsen? How is she?  
M: Tripp! Stop changing the subject.  
C: By the way it's Serena Humphrey.  
T: Wait she's married now?  
C: To a guy from Brooklyn...yeah funny aint it?  
M: Guys...come on....back to Chuck and Blair....so the kid...it's definitely your's?  
C: Yeah.  
M: And are you going to.....you know....take responsibility.  
C: What do you mean....i dont know....im not exactly father material..  
M: Well you never know unless you give it a go.  
T: Yeah man...all you have to do is be there...it aint that hard if you and Blair are in it together.  
C: Look she probably wouldn't want me around....im sure if she did she would have asked...or said something....she's had plenty of opportunities to say something but she hasn't.  
M: Maybe she's just afraid that you'd say no...i mean you did leave her....  
C: I dont know....i dont know if being a father is my thing.  
M: Look, it's too late for that, your this kids father you cant just ignore that...you have no choice, you have to be there for your child. I dont know what I'd do without Tripp, my life would be so hard, God knows what Blair must be going through....she must need you....even if not for her, she'll need you for her daughter....  
C: What if.....what if i told you that....i was afraid.  
M: Of what?  
C: Of being rejected....of letting her down. Being a bad father....Blair not wanting me around. I dont want to get hurt again.  
M: Chuck....I don't know you....this is the first time we've met each other, but I can already tell that you clearly have good intentions....act on them and everything will be ok....you should stop worrying, stop thinking that everything will go wrong....it wont....looking after a child is a beautiful thing. You're going to love it. (she smiles at him and he smiles back)

They continue to talk until it's Chuck finally tells them he has to go home. He thanks them for lunch and they wish him good luck. Tripp walks Chuck out of the house.

T: Hey every couple goes through hell to get heaven. Sometimes you just have to choose forgiveness and love over the mistakes people make. I know what your father is like, don't end up like him. He chose the fast life, but he'll always be lonely...do you really want that Chuck? You know, it is possible to be a business man and a family man...im sure Blair wont wait for you forever...make the right choice, for your own sake...good luck man.

And with those words he walked back into his house leaving Chuck more confused than ever. Was it worth it? Did he really want to end up like Bart?  
He had never spoken to Bart about life before, never had his father given him any advice...they always say parents know best... He wondered for a moment...maybe it would be worth it.

It was a risk. Coming here for his particular reasons. Bart would never be expecting this. His son coming to him for advice...he would be surprised.  
Chuck found his way into his fathers Study, he saw him, his head buried in a book, glass of whiskey in one hand.

Bt: Chuck...what brings you here? Has Terry been in touch?  
C: Ummm no...he's due in on Wednesday...he said he'd bring the brochure with him.  
Bt: Great...sit down...pour yourself a drink.  
C: No...im off that stuff.  
Bt: (looks at him and laughs) don't kid yourself boy...take a glass go on.

Chuck reluctantly pours himself a glass, he hated the taste of whiskey but he could never disobey his father. Bart had a unique influence over Chuck. What Bart said, goes. Whatever the demand, Chuck would have to comply, he began to regret coming here, he knew that his decision about Bella would depend on Bart's advice...but it was to late to turn back now.  
After a short silence Chuck finally spoke.

C: Whats it like having to be a father?  
Bt: (looks at him blankly for a moment) what makes you ask that?  
C: I dont know, im just curious.  
Bt: Curiosity can be a dangerous thing!  
C: How?  
Bt: Well you may discover things you wish remained buried!  
C: (sighs) Dont i know it....so are you not going to answer my question?  
Bt: Well.........no offence to you son.......but life's much easier without kids.  
C: (looks disappointed) But don't you get lonely...by yourself?  
Bt: Im not alone...you're here. (sarcastic)  
C: But if i didn't exist...wouldn't you be lonely without a family?  
Bt: No, you dont have to have a family to be happy, this is the 21st century, traditions are a thing of the past...its a dog eat dog world, you dont need anyone but yourself...correct me if im wrong, all the people you've ever cared about have hurt you and let you down?  
C: I guess so...  
Bt: Exactly, you cant get attached to anyone son, you only end up getting hurt...take it from me...focus on your job, have fun, meet new people, new women no strings attached, you know what i mean...that's what people like you and me need...an easy, fun life.

It fell silent again. Bart continued reading his book whilst Chuck pondered his fathers advice? "people like you and me". Was he meant to be like his father?  
The way Bart had treated him his whole life, as if he never cared. The reason why Chuck was so messed up was because of his childhood, the neglect. Is that the kind of father Chuck was destined to be? Bella didn't deserve that.  
Maybe Chuck was just like Bart. Maybe his destiny was never meant to be shared with anyone.  
He watched his father sitting there, reading. As if Chuck wasn't even there, he had never shown any interest in Chuck, never shown any love. It was Bart's fault that Chuck had never felt deserving of love. Not until Blair had fallen in love with him. She was the only one who'd ever loved him. Or maybe she didn't, after all she'd cheated on him. Could he ever truly forgive her for that? Was it worth forgiving Blair just to have what Tripp had? A family. Or would he just end up like the man sitting in front of him?

He said goodbye to Bart before leaving, he knew what he needed to do, he had never been so clear about anything in his life before...this was it...he'd finally made his choice. Seeing his father was when it hit him, who would have thought that Bart would be the one to make Chuck realise the kind of life he wanted to live...

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

**A.N. Ok so I dont know how unrealistic the whole Tripp encounter was put I put it in there anyway just so that Chuck can get two versions of opposing advice! I hope it's not too short of a chapter either....it was intentionally left without too much detail about what's going on in Chuck's head because I still want it too be unclear what choice he has decided to make...you'll find out next time!  
**

**I will of course post tomorrow if I can...**

**Review please!  
**


	24. Chapter 24 Final Destination

**A.N. **

**SORRY ITS LATE...I WAS ILL ALL WEEKEND!**

**ok here's the final chapter...there will be an Epilogue posted later today or tomorrow which will give you a look into the near future it's definitely worth reading to cheer you up!**

**Id love to say a big Thank you to all my lovely reviewers you have no idea how much your encouragement means to me! I still feel new at this and this was my first ever fan fic and Im so glad that you all overlooked the bad writing and and the script-format writing style because I wasn't so good with descriptive writing so I didnt try! But My newer fics have all improved so much in that department.**

**I was surprised to get a spanish reviewer for the last chapter so thankyou for that! It reminded me of when I learnt spanish at school so I tried to understand it best I could but in the end I just had get it translated! But thank you for the reviews!**

**I hope your ready for this chapter because im not sure you will like how it turns out...dont forget to review! P.S sorry for any grammatical errors or other mistakes!  
**

* * *

**Chair Tales S02E24- Final Destination**

...The following day.

Blair is in hospital, Serena is also there to visit Blair and see how Bella is. Serena has just told Blair about showing the paternity test to Chuck.

B: I cant believe you would do something like that! Without asking me first!  
S: Im sorry Blair but i had to!  
B: No! It's none of your business....that was personal information....you had no right to go through my things! It has nothing to do with you!  
S: Nothing to do with me? Well im sorry for worrying about my best friend, im sorry for going out of my mind these past few days seeing you like this, im sorry for caring about you, im sorry for caring about Bella and im sorry for doing the right thing by telling Chuck the truth so that he can finally step up and take responsibility! Bella is his daughter whether you like it or not! He needs to know the truth!  
B: (starts to cry, Serena puts her arm around her) well now he knows.  
S: Hey im sorry ok....i had to do it.  
B: Im not angry with you...i can never be angry with you...you're the only one who's been there for me....always....i need you S....i keep thinking that im losing her...  
S: You're not losing her....she'll be ok....and im not going anywhere either....im always going to be here.

Blair eventually stops crying. Serena continues to hold her.

B: What did he say....when you told him.  
S: He didnt say anything...well i didnt exactly stay long enough...i handed him the envelope and left....he hasn't been in touch since.  
B: Typical....he doesn't care.  
S: Im sure we'll hear from him soon..you know how long it takes for him to make a move.  
B: You've given him concrete proof...what more does he need...he should have been in touch with you by now...he doesn't care.  
S: B, just trust me...I know that somewhere in that body of his, he has a heart. This is a 5 year old girl we're talking about...he has to care.

Blair wasn't sure what to think any more. She knew that she should hate him but she couldn't help but feel responsible for their initial break up all those years ago. She knew how conflicted Chuck was and she knew it wouldn't be easy for him to see sense but if he had just stuck around she was sure that they would have worked things out. But he wasn't showing any signs of wanting to admit that Bella was his daughter and Blair felt as though he never would, no matter how much she wished for it deep down, even if just for Bella's sake.

Later on that day, Serena and Dan are at home. Serena receives a phone call.

S: (looking at her phone) Chuck, At last!  
D: Answer it then.

Phone call:

S: (stands up) Chuck...hi....  
C: Hi.  
S: So? I hope you're calling me to ask about your daughter.  
C: My daughter.  
S: Yes (she smiles) your daughter....your beautiful 5 year old daughter...who needs you now more than ever.  
C: She....is beautiful. (he smiles)  
S: Yes...well she as two good looking parents.  
C: Are you with Blair?  
S: No.  
C: Where is she....i want to speak to her.  
S: Chuck...she's in....the hospital.  
C: Why what's happened?  
S: You should go there and find out for yourself.  
C: Serena tell me.  
S: No, i've done enough telling...you go and find out....it's time to take responsibility....i'll text you the ward details...  
C: Ok.  
S: Hey....before you hang up. Please do the right thing.  
C: I will.  
S: Im proud of you Chuck....i knew you'd come through in the end.  
C: Thanks.  
S: Hey, call me later...after you speak to Blair.....you're going to need someone to talk to ....and me and Dan will be coming to the hospital later anyway.  
C: Ok, ill speak to you soon (they hang up)

Serena hugged Dan and giggled, Chuck had finally come through. She knew it was a matter of time and that Blair should have shown him some proof a long time ago because Chuck always needed a kick up the backside for everything. She was always sure that if Chuck was faced with undeniable truth he would come through for his daughter, maybe even for Blair. She always watched from the sidelines, right from high school and she knew that Blair and Chuck had something special no matter how much they hurt each other. She was afraid for what would happen next because knowing Blair she wasn't sure if Blair could ever forgive Chuck for his desertion or if Blair would let him have anything to do with Bella. SHe just hoped for Bella's sake that Blair gave up the fight and just let him be there for his daughter.

* * * * * * * *

Later on, Chuck has arrived at the hospital, he is in his limo approaching the car park figuring out a way to confront Blair. He had been going over it in his mind for days, what to say, how to explain things to her. The truth was that he had never stopped caring about Blair and he had always wanted things to work out for them, but things had just become so complicated he figured they were better off without each other. All they ever did was cause each other pain and he had shut her out at times while they were together when his life had become so complicated with his father and his business he had tried to hold onto the only thing that was perfect in his life, Blair. So he had hid his troubles from her not wanting to drag her into his black hole and he didn't ant to ruin their happy relationship by burdening her with his problems, she made him happy and that's hat he needed from her, he had never expected it to end up ruining things between them, especially not causing their lack of trust for each other.

He notices Blair walking to a taxi stand. He tells the driver to park up. He gets out of the limo and calls out to Blair.

C: Blair! wait! (he rushes over to her)

Blair turns around and noticed the first and last person she wanted to see for so long. Everything between them was so conflicted and she knew that this was it. He knew about Bella. She could see it in his eyes, he wanted a part in it. What the hell was she supposed to do, she had dreaded this moment her whole life especially when she found out that she was sick because she knew how much having a father would mean to Bella. Especially when Bella became older and she began asking questions, always wanting to see her father. Blair had always promised that if Chuck ever came back into her life she would let him in for Bella's sake, because Bella was her daughter and she would get whatever she wanted. But where did that leave Blair, what did she truly want.

B: What do you want? (she is facing him now as they stand in front of each other)  
C: I need to talk to you. (he is slightly out of breath)  
B: What if i dont want to talk to you.  
C: Please...just come with me...(he points to the limo) we can talk in private.

She looks at him, considering his offer. What was she supposed to do. She was so broken that she knew if she tried to walk away from him she would just fall in shatter into a million pieces. He still had that same effect on her and she knew that if she followed him into that limo they would have to talk, about everything. She wasn't sure what to do anymore, her baby was lying in hospital and Blair had nothing left to live for, she had given up on everything else and it hurt because she needed someone. She needed someone like Chuck who could reign her in and make her feel better, even though he had caused her such pain, he couldnever hurt her enough to erase her love for him, she needed to hear him apologise she needed to hear what he had to say so she follows him into the limo deciding that she was over everyhting that had gone on in the past. She was too weak to fight, her daughter needed her to be strong and to be happy, to live life to the full and so Blair decided that if Chuck was willing to apologise and make it up to her she would consider letting him in. There was no point holding any grudges...there were much more important things in life. He let her in first and he closed the door once he was in. He was staring at her, she couldn't look at him so she waited for him to speak...

C: Blair....

She turned to look at him, her look almost killed him, he could see the tears in her eyes, being in that limo was enough to make them both cry. It was as though all those memories of them together hit him all at once...his throat dried up and he almost choked. He was shaking. He only wanted to tell her that he was ready to take Bella as his daughter...but now that she was there, in front of him, he wanted so much more...

C: (eventually manages to cough his words out) Serena told me.......about Isabella.  
B: As if you didn't already know Chuck.  
C: I always thought it was his...I was so sure....  
B: (looks at him in anger) I cant argue any more Chuck...im too tired....i dont have the strength.  
C: I dont want to argue....i want to fix things.......Look at us Blair....two lost souls.....sometimes i wonder why i even wake up in the morning...why bother...it's not like i have a life worth living.  
B: You think you have it bad!  
C: I know...it probably cant compare to what you've gone through...having a baby, on your own...I know it was hard for you.  
B: Hard is an understatement.  
C: I cant change what happened...neither can you. We both made mistakes. Mistakes that led us here....nowhere. I thought i had nothing to live for Blair....im empty and im sick and tired of this loneliness....i cant live like he did....my father...I dont want his life...  
B: This has got nothing to do with him...stop comparing yourself to him and expecting me to feel sorry for you...yes you had a crap childhood, your father never loved you...change the record Chuck...  
C: (he watched her for a moment, her truth stinging him in the eyes, but he wouldn't let his tears expose his feelings) You might think it's not relevant...but it is to me....I guess you could never understand how I felt about him. And how he's made me the person I am today.  
B: What's your point. I don't have time for you're poetry Chuck....just say what you need to say.  
C: When I saw the paternity test I was in shock...it proved the one question that had been looming over me for the past few years...the fact that I had met her and spoken to her already....it made things worse...I felt guilty for being in denial for so long....I burned the papers.  
B: What! Why! I needed those!  
C: For what...we don't need them....we don't need to prove it to any one.  
B: (looks away from him) We? (sighs) what happened to "we"?  
C: I don't know. But we're still here today? Fate has brought us back together again.  
B: (looks at him as her tears finally escape her eyes) together?  
C: We've been here so many times Blair...questioning if we can really make it work....but I don't know any other way. I don't know if I can keep living this empty life...without the one thing that can make me happy. Who am I Blair? I don't know any more.  
B: What are you saying?  
C: Im barely human without.....without my Blair. (he finally lifts his shaking hand and touches her face) Im not Chuck Bass Without you.  
B: (starts to cry) I cant fight for us any more Chuck..im not strong any more...I never was otherwise we wouldn't be here....like this...  
C: It wont be a fight this time...I promise (Cups her face in his hands, she looks up at him still crying) don't Blair, I cant bear to see you cry...  
B: I cant help it....im so lost Chuck.  
C: (he holds her in his arms) I thought I could get over you Blair....I cant...I never will....I need you....Blair (he lifts her head up and looks her right in the eyes) I....I still Love You (she starts to cry again) I Love You so much....(he holds her tightly in his arms as she cries) Im ready to be what you want me to be....im ready for anything now. (She lifts herself off him) Blair...we can try again.  
B: You're saying your ready for anything....how can I be sure that this time will be different to the last? Why should I forgive you so easily!  
C: Blair I will be eternally sorry for what I did to. I was in a bad place and I let it hurt us, I was a bad person even though you tried to make me better. But I regret hurting you every second of every day and I regret not sticking around for the birth of my baby, im sorry for not trusting you. It will be different this time....I promise....don't you think we've learned enough from our past...to know never to let it get to this again....im 100% sure this time Blair...im going to make it work, no matter what. I Love You Blair...i've never stopped loving you. Even when I left...I left because I loved you so much and couldn't take the fact that you....and that guy....I couldn't face you after that...and thinking that the baby was his...but it didn't make me stop loving you...I could never stop. I want you back Blair....I want you back for good. I want you to love me.  
B: (she leans her forehead on his) All i've ever wanted was to be happy Chuck...being with you made me happy...but it broke my heart too.  
C: This time will be different.

Her face being so close to his, he could feel her breath...he saw the vulnerability in her eyes, she always made him go weak and today was no different. He moved closer to her and looked deep into her eyes, she was still Blair to him, the same Blair he had fallen in love with all those years ago, he had hungered her for so long and she was finally here with him now, after everything, she was here with him, he leant forward and stroked his lips on to hers, he was gentle with her because she was his angel and he could never hurt her again.

She couldn't resist his lips as he began to kiss her softly, it had been so long...years since he'd touched her lips and he felt the rush from kissing her. He let go of her lips momentarily, they looked at each other for a moment before she closed her eyes and kissed him back. they kissed for a moment...his hands tightly holding onto her waist and hers wrapped around his neck...kissing him was different, he had a little facial hair and it scratched against her lips as she kissed him all over his face...it may have been a little different but she felt 17 again...in the back of his limo...making out...for a moment she felt young again...for a moment she forgot about everything else and embraced her lover...melting into his arms as he tried to pull her even more closer to him.

His tongue found it's way through it's old paths into and around her mouth, not leaving any part untouched, she breathed heavily in sync with the movement of his body rubbing against her's. It was impossible for her to ignore how he made her feel, even under such circumstances. She could feel his hands touching her in places only he would think of, the most sensitive areas of her body that only he knew would arouse her, it made her let go of his lips and she moved onto his neck, she wanted to return the favour to him, and he showed his satisfaction by breathing heavily and tugging on her hair whilst pulling her closer to him. Their breathing was so heavy it steamed up the windows, this was more than just lust or love....it was hunger...they had been through so much in their lives, they had been apart for so long...finally coming together once more and finding comfort in each others arms...it wasn't the actual kiss that was important right now...it was the simple fact that they were able to kiss...after everything they were still able to hold each other, touch each other and still able to love each other....she moved back up from his neck and bit on his lips begging them to open for her once more and they did.

She let her tongue in again and welcomed the warmth of his mouth, the taste of his mouth that she had missed so much, it made her jitter and sent chills through her body, this is the man that she loved, she belonged to him and they both knew it. She had forgotten what it was like to feel like this because she had blocked it all out, but now that she felt it once more she had no idea how she had lived without it. He kissed her so passionately neither of them wanted it to end, he didnt want to let go of her, but he knew they had plenty to talk about...he loosened his grip on her and slowed down their kiss, he bit her bottom lip before letting go and looking into her eyes, she was still sitting on top of him, on his thighs, facing him...he could still see the hurt in her eyes...

C: (he whispered to her, still trying to catch his breath)I love you baby.  
B: (she tried to smile through her tears) I cant lose you again....I need you.  
C: You wont lose me. Not this time...(he whispers) i'll chain myself to you. (he smiles)  
B: (she leans her face on his, her nose stroking his) I ....love you.  
C: (kisses her cheek) I missed you. I missed being with you...I missed being loved by you. Your the only one who ever did....im ready to do it all...move in with me...we'll get married just like you've always wanted and Bella....she's mine...ours (he smiles) i'll be the perfect father to her...I promise...  
B: (looks away from him) It's too late...  
C: No (holds onto her and turns her face towards his) it's not too late....im going to be a good father...ill make up for the 5 years she's missed...i'll make up for not being there...im ready to take her....  
B: Chuck (starts to cry) It's too late....she's in there...(looks towards the hospital and then nods her head)  
C: (looks concerned) Why what happened....why is she in...Blair...tell me what's wrong.  
B: (crying) She's sick.....she's too sick....I dont know if she'll make it through another day.  
C: Blair...you're not making sense...why wouldn't she make another day...what's wrong with her!  
B: It's cancer....she has leukaemia...she's had it since she was a toddler....and now she has life threatening Pneumonia.....she's so sick....(she buries her head over Chuck's shoulder and cries)  
C: No....it cant be true....

Chuck couldn't control his emotions any longer...he too begins to cry....wrapping his arms around Blair tighter....

C: (whilst still crying) Blair....it cant be....i....i didn't even get to....tell her...she doesn't even know who i am....this is all my fault..  
B: (raises her head, still crying) She's always wanted to..... meet you Chuck....she's always wanted to..... know her daddy...  
C: I want to see her.....now....i need to see her...(wipes his tears away)  
B: She's sleeping....I only left her because i had to get something for her.  
C: I dont care...i need to see her....Blair...im here now....for both of you...take me to her.  
B: (stops crying and nods her head) Ok...

They get out of the car and rush to Bella's ward. They get to the door, which Blair opens. Chuck stops in his tracks, freezing when he looks through the door, seeing Bella in the bed hooked up on a life support machine...He couldn't move....his little girl was barely alive....it took him a while to finally take a step forward and enter the room, behind Blair. Bella was awake.

B: Baby...your awake! (she runs to her and kisses her)  
I: (mumbles something)  
B: Ssshhh...dont speak baby....(she looks up at Chuck who is still by the door) Chuck (she whispers) come closer.  
C: (nods his head) I cant.  
I: Who's there....mummy?  
B: (tears begin to roll down her cheeks) I have a surprise for you baby.  
I: What? (she tries to move her head up but cries out in pain and falls back)  
B: (gets worried) Shhh...dont move....are you ok...?  
I: (starts coughing)  
B: Bella....are you ok...? (waits for Bella to calm down, then looks to Chuck) Chuck...please...come here.

Chuck finally moves towards Blair...he looks at Bella, who can now see him, she smiles at him. He smiles back. He touches her hand, her little cold hand.

C: She's cold.  
B: I know...it's the pneumonia.

C: They're Doctors, they must be able to fix this!?  
B: Forget that......we need to tell her...(she looks to Bella) Bella....you remember Chuck dont you? Well there's something we haven't told you.....ummmm.....well.....me and Chuck have known each other for a long time....a long long time.....the reason you've never seen him until now is because.....he went away.....but now he's here.....and (becomes teary eyed again) do you want to know who he really is?  
I: (whispers) Who?  
B: He's....he's your daddy..(she forces a smile through her tears) Chuck is your daddy...

Isabella looks up at Chuck, he can tell she is shocked. He tries to smile at her and say something, but he cant get any words out...he didnt realise how hard this would be.

B: Chuck...say something to her...please.  
C: (he bends down towards Bella) Hey....Bella....(he leans over to kiss her forehead).  
I: So you're my daddy?  
C: (nods his head and smiles) Yeah...i am....you even have my name...Bass...that's my name...  
I: Where were you?  
C: I dont know...I...was lost...but im here now (holds her hand) and im not going to leave again...im going to be here for ever and nothing will happen to you...im going to make sure that the Doctors fix this ok...you're going to be ok....because you're my....daughter...so you'll be ok.  
B: Bella...are you happy baby?  
I: (she smiles) My wish came true mummy.  
B: (she kisses her) I know...so did mine...  
C: Bella..im sorry for not being around...I hope i can make it up to you.  
I: (she smiles) Are you going to stay with mummy now?  
C: (smiles and puts his hand on Blair's head) Yeah of course...im not going to leave either of you. We're a family now...we always will be.  
I: I wanted to show my daddy that I was brave.  
C: (leans towards her again) Well I know that now...you're the bravest person ever...more brave than me or anyone else...and im proud of you...daddy will always be proud of you....and i'll always love you....(he kisses her forehead and holds onto her tiny hands) I love you Isabella.  
I: I love you too....daddy.

Just then there is a knock on the door and it opens. Serena and Dan come in and see Chuck and Blair with Bella. Chuck is holding Bella's hand. Serena begins to cry at the sight of them.

S: Chuck!...you're here....have you....told her?

Chuck nods his head to say yes, Serena walks towards them and kneels down to Blair who is still sitting on the chair in tears, they hug and both start to cry.

S: Im so happy for you B....I cant believe this day is finally here.  
B: I know...I just wish....it was under happier circumstances.  
S: Hey...things will get better from here...I know it. (she stands up and looks at Bella) Hey you...congratulations Bella...I hear you found your daddy?  
I: (smiles) he found me.  
S: Yeah...just like your wish...I bet this is the happiest day of your life!...hey I have an idea...why dont I take a photo of you and daddy, and mummy so we can remember this special day forever?  
I: (smiles) Yeah...a photo!  
B: Is it necessary...i mean right now?  
S: B....we might need this photo...we should take our chances.

Serena takes out her phone and Chuck goes to one side of Bella's bed, with Blair on the other. The three of them huddle together and Serena takes a photo. She looks at it and smiles...

S: It's perfect...just how it should be...(she shows them the photo, including Bella) Hey what do you think Bella...you're all smiling.  
I: I love it! (she tries to move again but it hurts her) Oww...mummy...im tired.  
D: Hey Bella...you need to rest...Chuck, Blair, me and Serena will wait outside....you guy's should be alone. come on Serena.  
S: Yeah...we'll be outside if you need us.  
B: Thanks for coming.  
D: Hey (walks over to Chuck) you did good man...you did good.

Serena and Dan leave the room and wait outside. They can still see Chuck and Blair through the window of the room. Serena and Dan watch as Chuck puts his arm around Blair and kisses her whilst holding Bella's hand.

S: (is in tears) It's the most beautiful thing i've ever seen....Chuck, Blair and Bella...a family at last.  
D: Yeah, it is...if only it could have happened sooner.  
S: As long as they're happy now...Bella might not have long left so im just glad she got to spend some time with her dad.  
D: Hey she'll be fine (puts his arm around Serena) she'll get better.  
S: Ive spent so long worrying about Blair these past few years, now I think i'll finally be able to sleep in peace, knowing that she has the one person she's always wanted.  
D: Hey...(he smiles) Chuck and Blair, who would've guessed that after all these years we'd still be using those two names alongside each other!  
S: Yeah, its incredible, its just fate...no matter what happens to Bella (looks at the photo) i know that everything will be ok, because they have each other. They can get through anything now. This time they'll be stronger. We're going to all be a family again.  
D: (smiles and hugs her) im sure your right.  
S: (she smiles back at him looking into his eyes, then whispers) they'll be ok.

That night, unfortunately, would be Bella's last night.  
She breathed her last breath whilst sleeping, in her mothers arms and with her father by her side.  
Blair experienced the worst moment in her life that night, losing her baby. Chuck lost something he had only just got the chance to know...the guilt of missing out on over 5 years of her life would have overcome him had he not focused on being strong for Blair.  
The important thing was that Bella was the one that had brought Chuck and Blair together. Her conception may have broken them up 5 years ago, but today she was their blessing, today she finally got to meet her father and got to hear him tell that he loved her and she finally got to see both her parents together and happy.  
Truly, that would have been her only wish.

Bella may be gone, but the love that she created would go on for ever, and her memory would be the thing that would keep Chuck and Blair together forever. Never Forgotten.

* * *

**A.N. Finito! I know some of you wanted Blair not to forgive Chuck just yet, but this was the perfect time to end the fic, I felt that with the stage of Bella's illness Blair was just starting to fall so low that she desperately needed something to pick her up and I doubt that Chuck and Blair could hold a grudge through something like this so I gave them a reunion! **

**I hope it all fell together nicely and Im sorry to have to kill off Bella at the end but when I was writing this it just felt right...to make up for it I do have an epilogue to this which I will be posting soon if you want me to...? It's set a little while into the future, it's a bit sad but in a happy way! If you want me to post it just let me know or if you think the ending is fine the way it is???**

**Review!**


	25. Epilogue Gone Baby Gone

**A.N. **

**ok so here's the Epilogue, it's only little! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chair Tales SEASON 2- Epilogue- Gone Baby Gone**

**_4 and a half years later_**

He smiled once more, tilting his head a little lower. A strand of hair falling onto his forehead. A little hand from the small boy sitting at his feet began playing with the strand of hair. He turned his head around wondering where she would be standing. She needed some time alone. He found her, she wasn't too far away. Standing by the tree, of course, looking up at the sky. It brought a tear to his eye. He could never understand how she really felt. He never would. It had been like this last time this year, and every year since she'd left them. It was still fresh though and he could still tell that the wounds hadn't yet healed. So he would give her the space and time...he would never rush her, this was her time...he'd make sure she knew he was there for her, but he wouldn't interfere with her mourning...that was something too personal to her, something too painful.

It took her an hour or so to find the strength to walk back over to him...to the grave. She was ready for the bit they would always do together...laying the flowers, saying a small prayer and just talking to her. She would never cry at the foot of the grave, that's what the tree in the distance was for. She could never let Bella see her cry.

She knelt down next to Chuck who had been sitting with Dylan waiting patiently for Blair to be ready. Dylan was still only 3 so he didn't really understand the whole situation with Bella. He knew who she was and that he would never see her because she was in heaven, but he was still only a toddler, he probably didn't fully understand what had happened to his sister. He was a true blessing to both Chuck and Blair...he was one of the reasons that Blair had become the strong woman she was today. It gave her and Chuck that extra bit of solidarity...getting married soon after Bella's death was the first step towards that future they had always dreamt of, but the loss of Bella had stung them deeply. It was always looming over them everyday...especially for Chuck....the guilt and the regret from denying his child a father and being apart from Bella and Blair for so many years.....sometimes he blamed himself for her death and it could have destroyed their marriage. It almost destroyed him. But he had to get over his pain and torture just so that he could be there for Blair once and for all, after what they had been through there was no way he was going to let anything come in between them again. This time he was in it for the long haul, so was she...that's the promise they made to each other the night he proposed to her....that emotional night he could remember so clearly...

_It was only 4 months since Bella's death, but they were 4 long months....time Chuck felt was too precious to waste like this. She had moved into his house, which was a good thing because she didnt think she could return to the apartment that she lived in with Bella...there were too many memories.  
since that day in the hospital, Blair hadn't left Chuck's side...she was totally dependent on him, just as he was dependent on her. Their lives were incomplete without each other.  
Serena had almost had a break down too, the pain from seeing her two best friends torn to pieces along with the stress of looking after Phoebe, it was too tiring. She was lucky to have Dan by her side. It was Serena's idea for Chuck to speed things up with Blair. Serena always wanted what was best for them. She had spoken to him only a few weeks ago, about his future with Blair...it was time to get things moving, she had said. Move on from all the bad things that had happened and bring something good into Blair's life. He knew exactly what she meant, he knew exactly what he had to do.  
So it was a Friday night...he wanted to do something special for this moment...the moment they had both waited for. He told her they were going for a meal at a nice restaurant so she got dressed up. She looked amazing as usual. The limo had stopped and Chuck opened the limo door on Blair's side but told her not to get out. The view from her open door was the river...it was beautiful at twilight...just like her, when the moonlight shone on her blushed cheeks, leaving a subtle twinkle in her eyes.  
She was confused, why did she have to stay in the limo, and why weren't they at a restaurant?  
That's when he got down on his knee and began telling her how amazing she was and how sorry he was for making their journey here such a painful one. She obviously began to cry and told him that he wasn't to blame...they poured their hearts out, his hand was shaking and he could barely remember where he'd put the ring...she knew what was coming. That's when he proposed...both of them in tears. The way the words fluttered out of his mouth..."Three Words, Eight Letters, Be My Wife..." this was the moment that she'd waited so long for...and it had to be three words and eight letters.... It's not like she'd ever say no. It was Chuck Bass, the love of her life, he was always going to be the one she'd marry, and for him to propose in the back of the limo, where most of their memories were, was just perfect. So of course she said yes and they kissed, then they just held each other and looked across the river until it was pitch black outside...her eyes flickered briefly before he noticed she had fallen asleep. His sleeping beauty. So they made their way home._

He put his arm around her and she looked down at Dylan, holding his hands and smiling.

B: Baby, do you want to say anything to your sister?  
D: Can i ask her if she's ok?  
B: Of course you can.  
D: (he became a little shy, before whispering) Are you ok down there?

Down there....only an innocent child could say something so innocent. It brought a tear to Blair's eye...thinking that her poor little baby Bella was all the way down there, under the ground, under all the soil, locked up in a little box with no air. In absolute darkness. But she couldn't cry, she had promised herself she'd never cry in front of Bella. She wiped away a stray tear before digging her face into Chucks shoulder. He rubbed his hand over her head.

C: Dylan, Bella is fine...she's in heaven..........and she misses all of us.  
D: Did she say that to you or are you making it up?  
C: No, she said it to me. Why dont we let mummy talk to Bella now? (he lifts Blair's head off his shoulder) Go on honey....talk to her.  
B: (sniffs) You go first...  
C: (he gives her a reassuring smile before picking up the flowers and placing them at the foot of the gravestone) Hey Bella...daddy's here....and look what i have for you...(he takes out a small toy butterfly from his pocket) mummy told me you loved butterflies...Me and mummy took Dylan to the fairground and i saw this stand with lots of toys and we brought something for Dylan, then i saw this collection of toy insects and when i saw this butterfly i thought you might like it.  
D: Can she play with toys in heaven.  
C: Yeah, of course she can, she can have anything she likes in Heaven....(there is a short silence) You know what else...Aunty Serena and Dan are coming to see you tomorrow....Zach and Phoebe will be coming too. They all miss you so much. Zach's gone so big now....................(short silence) You'd be just as big if you were still here....(he tries to stop himself feeling so emotional but he cant help it, his eyes well up and a tear rolls down his cheek, Blair quickly wipes it away as if to say he wasn't allowed to cry in front of her) I miss you baby....i just wish i could have had more time with you.....i know i say this every time, but, im sorry for not being there for you and im sorry for not being a good daddy.  
B: Chuck....please.....she knows you're a good father....she got to spend those last moments with you.....that's all she wanted...just a few seconds was enough for her. (She puts her hands onto his face before they embrace)

Dylan, sat for a moment, still sitting in front of Chuck, just watching as his parents held each other. He managed to crawl his way back into his fathers lap, Blair moved slightly loose of Chucks hold to make way for her son. It was probably her cue to have her turn to speak to Bella. Chuck smiled at her, again, his way of telling her to carry on ahead. She smiled back and then leaned towards Bella's grave. She read the inscription on the grave stone. She knew what it said off by heart because she was the one who had thought it up, but she would still read it out loud every time she visited.

B: "A little life for a little girl, but the imprint you have left in all our hearts will last forever. We'll come to get you soon baby" (she pauses for a while) Daddy and me were talking about babies last week...we want to have another one (she looks over at Chuck and they smile at each other). I know how much you wanted lots of brother and sisters but i always told you i couldn't have them on my own...(she giggles) but now that daddy's here we can have lots and lots...you'd like that wouldn't you....another brother or sister? Then there'd be the four of us.  
C: Unless we have twins or triplets (they both giggle)  
D: What are those?  
B: (giggles again) its when you have more than one baby at the same time...Like Ana and Alex (neighbours).  
C: You'd like another brother or sister wouldn't you Dylan?  
D: Yeah...then i can play with someone that isn't Phoebe or Zach!  
B: (looks back towards Bella's grave) I miss you baby....you have no idea how much...i think about you everyday...every time i see myself in the mirror...i see you...every time i see your things...your clothes...your favourite dolls...i still cant throw them away because i know you loved them so much..........but about a month ago....i kind of let daddy put them away....safe...in the loft....because sometimes i'd go into the room where all your things were and i'd get really sad...so daddy got upset and said he didnt like seeing me sad all the time...so i let him move your things...but he was right....there's no point in being sad all the time is there Bella?...not when im going to see you again one day. And not when i spent 5 amazing years with you. I'll always love you more and more each day....i dont have to look at your shoes or talk to your dolls just to remember you...your always on my mind...always in my heart, (she holds Chuck's hand) in both our hearts. I know what you're thinking....that i say this to you every time we visit....but i know you'll never get sick of it....you love hearing us tell you how much we miss you...how much we love you....(she smiles) so we'll do it all the time....especially on this special day.

She smiles once more, before falling into Chucks arms. The three of them stay there for at least another hour or so before Dylan gets restless and Chuck decides they should probably go home. They both say their final goodbyes to her, before telling Dylan to do the same.

B: Say Happy Birthday to Bella.  
D: Happy Birthday my favourite sister in the whole world!  
C: Good boy....come on (he picks Dylan up on to his shoulders) lets go home.

Chuck begins to walk off. Blair would always stand for a moment longer before following after her husband. She always liked to be the last to leave, just so that Bella knew she'd looked back before leaving. After all the two of them had a special bond, a bond that she couldn't quite put into words. Much like the bond she shared with her husband...so i guess you could say she was pretty lucky. She'd had a roller-coaster of a life...but she had finally got the happy ending she'd wished for. Mrs Bass. That's what she was now. Being his wife made up for everything that had gone wrong. She knew things would only get better for them. So did he, this time around he'd make sure things were always perfect...she was his Queen B. He was going to take good care of her. Together they were unbreakable...and having Serena and Dan around made things easier too. The four of them had began this journey as teenagers and they had come a long way since high school. But they had come through it together. They were a family now, nothing was going to come close to breaking them. They were finally happy and Blair and Chuck could get on with their lives and be themselves, the fun, adventurous couple that they always were but without the arguments and without the fights, just like they had always wanted.

* * *

**A.N. Thanks for reading! I hope it gives you some closure now that Chuck and Blair are back on track, married and have a new child!**

**It made me happy to write it!**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Im so happy you enjoyed this fiction! Just let me know what you think of the review...I kept it short and to the point!  
**


End file.
